Final Fantasy Versus XIII: Eclipse
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: An indestructible soldier with no memories of her past. A Prince whose country depends on the dying Crystal. A past life. A possible future. Which links them together? LightningxNoctisxStella REWRITTEN CH26 onwards
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy Versus XIII: _Eclipse_**  
_Fanfic by Dawn Fire Angel_

**Hey everyone! Just call me Dawn. =) This is my first FFXIII fanfic, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I may have in the story. Also, I need help with names for Noctis' companions - are they really Laris and Marcus? Or Vidal? O.O I'm really, really confused. Or did someone make them up? Wikipedia doesn't have that information (Author cries). Please help the needy! xD**

**Erm... Well, this story's a Lightis, naturally. (If Stella ever gets to be with Noctis, I'll destroy my laptop) ... Holy crap I'm moving my arm and I can feel my bone moving!!!!!**

**Back to the story now - Lightning is 19 in this story, while Noctis is 20-21. Stella - same age as Lightning. Snow - 27 (haha, this is qwerty91's fault - he converted me to a young Snow!! I wanted him to be in his thirties, but nooo he has to be 27. -glares at qwerty- I just realized I liked to type his penname... qwerty. -grin- wow am I easily distracted) Vanille's 17, Sazh's 24, Shotgunman (who I am bestowing the name 'Alexander' - for now) is 23, Scarman (he will be... Bradley. Hehehehe... x)) is 26 Lebeau (or whatever her name is - I needa check it out) is 20, and... er... am I missing anyone? O.O Oh yeah, Driverdude (Sascha) is 28. Anymore? No? Good.**

**_Disclaimer: _Square Enix is the genius who made this game, not me. Sad, isn't it? **

**Please read and review!! **

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter One:.  
**_Dreams and Memories_

It was quiet, peaceful, but its eyes flickered wildly under closed lids in pain. The men in white worked on it quickly, trying to receive it from the cliff it held on to, trying to pull itself up from death. Even as its body lay unmoving, its mind worked, faster, faster, trying to remember, but failing.

"_Light! Wait up, Light!"_

_Laughing, the young girl spun in a circle, her strawberry-blond hair escaping from its ponytail. The ribbon which held it up flew away in the gentle breeze. The voice behind her was a boy's, her friend, her best friend. What was his name?_

A moan escaped its lips, and the pale face lolled to one side.

"Faster, men! It's dying."

The heartbeats were weakening, and the men worked as fast as they could to save it. The anaesthetic they'd injected into it was fading, and it was wakening. Faster, faster they worked.

It moaned again, and its long, slender fingers fluttered in thin air. "Noct..." The word escaped from its throat, and its fingers clenched into a fist. Who was that? Who was Noct?

"_Light! You know Father forbid me to run like I usually do. C'mon, wait up!"_

_The girl giggled and turned around, but he was too far away to be seen. She could see that he was a raven-haired boy, though, with blue highlights, probably because of the sun. "You're just a turtle, that's why!" she called back. "Slow-poke!"_

"_I'll make you eat those words one day!"_

"It's ready."

An awed silence fell amongst the men in white as it opened its pale blue eyes, and gazed around it for the first time.

It rose from its cot and looked unnervingly at the men who'd worked to save its life. They scuttled backwards, averting their gazes as they realized that it was naked.

The lead scientist stepped forward and clapped the woman's bare shoulder. She glanced down at his hand before turning to look at him with her sharper eyesight.

"Welcome back... Lightning."

--

Lightning awoke with a start.

Her chest heaving, her long, strawberry-blond hair damp with sweat, her pale blue eyes wide with fear, the nineteen-year-old woman sat on her bed. Her slim, strong hands were clenched into fists. Her night things were soaked with her sweat. Her limbs shone with the same substance. Her face was pale, and she was afraid.

It was that dream again.

The voices, the memories... why did she have to have amnesia? Of all people, why her? What did she do to deserve it?

But then, of course, she didn't know. After all, she had amnesia.

She only ever remembered what happened since she'd woke up three years ago. She had only been sixteen when she was on the brink of death, just waiting to fall into its welcoming arms. But they'd saved her, and given her powers, powers she wished she didn't have.

Because then, she wouldn't need to kill.

Lightning swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood. At nineteen, she stood at 5"10, tall, slim, and exceedingly beautiful – although no one dared to tell her that to her face, because unlike most women, she hated compliments. Not exactly hated them... she just got easily embarrassed and had to cover up with a glare that once sent an entire army running.

Lightning brushed aside her damp fringe as it once again fell to her face as she went to the bathroom for a shower, a fluffy white towel in hand.

Once she'd safely locked herself inside the crystalline white room, she undressed, pausing only to touch the small tattoo she didn't know how she received like always. It was shaped roughly into an insignia of something... she could never remember, despite how hard she tried to think. She assumed that it would come back to her one day, although she did wish she knew.

The cool water was soothing to her body. She closed her eyes and let it wash over her face, washing away the doubts and the fears like it washed away the sweat. Her heated body cooled. She ran her hands through her silky hair and smiled to herself. It was merely the ghost of a smile, but a smile nevertheless. Lightning didn't smile, couldn't smile, since the day she came back as this bionic woman. The strong, striking commander who never lost a battle in the three years she remembered.

She stepped out of the shower, switched it off, and grabbed her towel before heading out to change.

--

_-Noctis-_

"My Lord?"

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum turned to face his servant in his stiff suit. Ivalice damn these things.*

"What is it?" he asked in his quiet baritone. "Is the Crystal in danger?"

"No, My Lord. But Lady Fleuret wishes to see you one more time before she goes back to live with her parents."

Noctis hesitated, and sighed. "Send her in," he said resignedly. The male servant bowed and departed. A few seconds later, Stella Nox Fleuret burst in, a smile on her face. Noctis hid his shyness under a mask of coldness that scared most women off, but not Stella. She believed she could get past that cool face to the warm heart underneath. Ugh.

"Noctis," she smiled.

"Stella," he answered quietly, standing up. He kissed her cheek in farewell when she came near, and she smiled.

"Always the gentleman, Noct. Try loosen up while I'm gone, okay?"

He nodded, and sat back down as she dashed out, humming a song. His dark blue eyes followed her form, and realization hit him – he was going to marry this woman in a few months. Why didn't he feel like most fiancés should?

Not for the first time, he wished that Larielle, his secret crush since the day he met her, was here, and not dead.

She had been a Crystal Guardian, like he was now, and she had died doing her duty. No trace of her body was found by the experts – they assumed she had been reduced to dust, what with the new weaponry and all. He had cried his eyes out at night for her lost life, and sometimes still had nightmares about her.

Now, three years later, he was cool and calm, hiding his true self from everyone else, because he wanted only _her_ to see it. If she ever returned from where she had been, he would reveal himself once more, because his true self belonged to _her_, and her only.

_My Larielle, my Light._

_--_

_He could hear her screams. They tortured him, tore his heart out from his chest, made him want to kill whoever was making her scream. He wanted to rip that person into pieces, and make him suffer for every cry of fear that escaped her beautiful mouth. _

_Noctis ran up to the tower, where the Crystal she guarded lay. _

_Her terrified and pained screams echoed down the steps behind him. Noctis could feel her strength ebbing away, he could almost hear her heart slowing. He had to go faster... faster..._

_He sped up the stairs, leaving his guards in the dust as he shot forward at full speed, panting slightly at the force of his exertion. _

_And despair overwhelmed him, because he knew he couldn't be fast enough, he wouldn't be fast enough, no matter how fast he ran, no matter what. He would burst into the doors to see the Crystal broken, the soldiers who were meant to guard her dead, with no trace of her anywhere on the floor, or anywhere in the room. _

_She would be gone._

_--_

Dark blue eyes flashed opened, and Noctis shot upwards to sitting position. His bare chest moved quickly as he heaved in deep, calming breaths. His fingers opened and closed over his palm, remembering that terrible day. He hadn't had this nightmare for a long, long time. Not since the day they buried her sword and gun in the empty coffin that was in the empty field that she had first found him trying to control his powers.

"_That's so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?"_

Her young, innocent voice pierced him through the heart. Those were her exact first words to him, and in that moment, they'd been friends. He liked her because she treated him like a boy, not like a Prince. Noctis had promised her that he'd take care of her when she'd accepted his father's decision to make her the Guardian... but he had failed.

For a moment, grief washed over him, and he closed his eyes under its weight.

"My Lord?"

The tentative voice of his servant brought his mind back to perspective. He glanced up with cold dark blue eyes, and raised one eyebrow, allowing him to speak. The servant could barely keep her eyes from his well-toned, well-muscled chest. He growled at her, and she jumped.

"S-sorry M-my L-l-lord, b-but you h-have a m-m-meeting w-with C-commander A-ad-driel in a-an hour." She then bowed quickly and departed, her neck and face bright red. Noctis sighed – what was it with women and staring at his body? The body that was _hers?_

He threw back the covers and strode to bathe and change.

--

"_What's wrong? What's wrong, Night? You can tell me, you know you can tell me anything."_

Her voice haunted him as he strode down the empty, dark hallway to the throne room. His footsteps echoed around him, as if he were heading for his sentence on the gallows.

The thought made his lips twitch into what can only be described as a ghost of a smile. Then, it faded. _She took my smile when she left me, _Noctis thought, pausing suddenly, a pained look appearing on his handsome face. _And I never got to tell her how I felt about her. What I feel about her still. _

The silence around him taunted him, but Noctis was well trained in the art of ignoring it. He continued his way down towards the throne room, his face composed, his heart in pieces.

* * *

***I'm using the FFXII word for 'God' or 'Christ', because I've no idea what it is in this one. Not yet, anyways. Hehehe...**

**Erm... well, please tell me what you think of it! Constructive criticism and compliments are more than welcome. Flames shall be used to burn my victims... bwahahah!!!**

**Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!! I'm having a updating marathon, and this story's in it, so...**

**Wow, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!! I love you guys too, you know... =) **

**And... I ran out of randomness, so here's the next chapter!!**

* * *

**.:Chapter Two:.  
**_Meeting a memory_

_-Lightning-_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Perspiration dripped into icy blue eyes as Lightning leaped and flipped about, shooting every target that popped up into sight, yet her breathing was calm and even for one who had been training for over an hour. Her face was set in a mask, but her blue eyes blazed with life.

"Yo, Light!"

Lightning landed nimbly on her toes and looked over her shoulder to see three people waving at her from the sidelines. Her expression didn't change when she realized they were her friends but she nodded once in acknowledgement before tucking her gun back in its place at her hip and heading over to them, grabbing her towel from the bench on the way.

"It's just like you to train even on a day like this," Vanille said cheerfully. Lightning gazed at the younger girl for a moment. She was a bag of fun, and was forever smiling even when she was killing people. Enemies sometimes freaked out at her happy face, because it made her seem like a very sadistic person.

"You gotta have fun once in a while," Cid* said, putting an arm around her. Lightning shrugged and ran a hand through her fringe.

"There's no time for fun. There could be an attack in a minute, and what will we do if all of us were slacking?" she shot back.

"We fight back," Snow Villiers replied, grinning.

Honestly, why do all these people smile so much?

"We're going to town in a minute, and we came here to take you with us," Vanille smiled and took her hand. "We're going to drag you there no matter what it takes. Even if I have to steal your gun again to make you chase me into town." Lightning rested her hand protectively on her gun-blade. The last time Vanille stole it, Lightning had taken it back from her when they'd almost reached the town, and she was forced to 'have fun'. She had more fun being by herself, playing with gravity. But her gun was precious to her...

Lightning sighed, shrugged off Cid's arm, and let go of Vanille's hand. "I'm going to take a shower, then you can take me to any Ivalice-damned place you want."

--

"Isn't this fun?"

Vanille dance around the group in her new hat. Lightning trudged along moodily in the brand new white top, short brown skirt, and flowing red cape that was pinned on one shoulder that Vanille insisted she get. To shut her up, Lightning did, and Cid dared her to wear it out in public, because he knew she'd give it to a homeless person when Vanille wasn't looking. So she did.

"No," she grumbled. "I still think this outfit makes me look like a whore."

"A Commander whore," corrected Vanille smugly. "The troops will drop dead just at the sight of you in that." Lightning shot her a dirty look, but she ploughed on, "And you'll find your life partner in that outfit! Imagine, you getting married." Her face took on the faraway look. "Can I be your Maid of Honour?" she pleaded, suddenly whirling on Lightning. Lightning stopped short and her eyes widened.

"Um..."

"C'mon! I helped you find him!"

"Ivalice, Vanille, she's not even seeing anyone. You think she'll get _married?_ What world do you live in, Vanny?" Snow looked highly amused. "The only way anyone will marry her is if they meet her requirements, and then she'd scare them into proposing to her."

Lightning groaned. "Please, everyone, just shut up!" But it was actually quite amusing to watch them bantering away.

"No way! Light's gonna find her soul mate, I can feel it!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes!"

"Okay – the next guy that catches her eye will be the soul mate." At that moment, Lightning snatched her gaze away from the homeless old man who seemed to be carrying a baby Chocobo around on his palm and dropped her gaze. She was _not_ going to let Vanille win.

"No way. She'll never look at any guy for more than a second if I agree. I'll pick her soul mate for her... but he's not in this town. I've seen every one of them, and honestly, they aren't her style."

"Um... fine. What about Cid?"

Cid, who'd just taken a sip of water from his canteen, proceeded to choke to death. Lightning helpfully slapped his back, and he spat out the water with a pleading look at Vanille. She didn't see it, but fortunately, she shook her head. "No way. It'll be too weird."

"Sad." Snow shot Cid a grin, and he scowled at him. "What about that guy?" Snow gestured to a young, blond man with a shotgun strapped to his back. Lightning met his gray eyes the same moment he glanced at her, and he grinned. She didn't respond, but looked away.

"Yeah, he seems to fit," Vanille said thoughtfully before dashing over to him and grabbing him by the arm. With her enhanced hearing, Lightning heard him protest, "H-hey!" as he was dragged over to them and she smirked. Trust Vanille to do something like this in public – and she wouldn't even feel embarrassed!

"What's your name?" Vanille asked him.

He rubbed his arm ruefully. "Ouch," he said, then grinned again. "I'm Laris,** a traveller. I'm looking for my companions," he laughed, "who happened to think that running off without me would be funny."

"Oh, those people we saw running by?" Lightning couldn't stop herself as memory rang a dim bell in her enhanced brain. She remembered seeing two dark-haired men running by, tripping over their feet with laughter. She'd more or less ignored them afterwards, thinking that they were drunk. (At the time, she thought that she'd never understand men, but now it has all been explained)

Vanille shot Snow a smug smile, but Lightning was too deep in thought to contradict her.

"Yeah. You'll like Marcus and Noctis. Don't worry, though, Noctis wouldn't dare play a trick on a girl – he's too gentlemanly. Marcus is the one you've got to watch."

"Noctis," she echoed, and her eyebrows creased together. Where had she heard that name before?

Laris looked at her all over, and frowned. "Hey, you're..."

"Lightning," Vanille supplied. "She's Lightning."

Laris raised his eyebrows, and shook his head. "Sorry, I thought you looked like someone I've seen before. It's all cool, though," he assured them, but Lightning wasn't listening. Her thoughts were badgering her brain for information – where had she heard about Noctis? Who was he?

"Hey, wanna join us for lunch?" Laris offered. "All of you."

Snow grinned. "Sure. I'm happy for a chance to break this cosy date." He winked at Laris, who blinked.

"Sorry, what?"

"Nothing," Lightning cut in firmly, her voice dark. "Let's... just eat quickly and go," she told Snow wearily. "And I'm not coming out anymore if you guys are going to keep placing bets on my love life – understood?"

Laris shot her a curious look, but she ignored him as she stared at her uncomfortable friends icily. They shifted from foot to foot and avoided each others' gazes.

She turned to Laris. "Let's go."

--

Laris led them to a cafe, and spoke to a waitress. She blinked flirtatiously before pointing to a small, private room at the back. Laris beckoned to them before striding towards the room confidently. Lightning swept through, head held regally high as most of the men's eyes turned on her much-too-exposed skin.

Snow patted her shoulder. "Don't threaten to shoot them – we might be sued for robbery."

"What robbery?" she muttered back, but she kept her hands off her gun.

"Hey, guys! Nice to see you cosily chatting up to each other while I tracked you down."

The two dark haired men raised their heads as Laris strode in, his cheerful presence lighting up the room. Lightning followed him in the shelter of his natural happiness, and swept her eyes over the scarred man once before resting them on the other, longer-haired man.

She froze, causing Vanille to bump into her.

"Hey, Light, what's..."

The man glanced up at the name and froze when his eyes met hers.

_Dark blue..._

"_You have beautiful eyes."_

_The teenage boy glanced up, obviously surprised. For the first time since her resurrection, she saw his face clearly. He was handsome, with longish dark hair cut shorter at the back. It was spiked at the back, and the sun turned it bluish. His fringe fell into his beautiful, dark blue, wide eyes. His lips were full and his face was perfect, smooth and with a hint of childish roundness in his cheeks._

And he was the exact replica of the man sitting in front of her.

* * *

***In all FFs there is at least ONE person called Cid, so here he is!**

**** You didn't expect me to really call them that, did you? But Bradley's staying Bradley – mostly to embarrass a certain someone. –wicked grin- Sascha is still Sascha because I like the name.**

**I didn't actually want their reunion to be this early, but I couldn't think of a way to continue it without making them meet, so yeah, here it is. I hope it satisfies your appetite for a long time because I'm going to be very busy... writing yet another story. It's not going to be published here, though. Haha...**

**_Anonymous Review Replies_**

Stella Nox Fleuret - _I will convert you to a LIGHTNING/NOCTIS fan, so beware! MWAHHAHA!!! And thanks! I'm glad you like it even though it's not your top pairing. =) This smile is lopsided... =_) _There we go. xD Thanks for reviewing! _

Animegame02Freak - _Even though I replied you via PM here's another reply to baffle you... Yes, Noctis is VERY sexy! Yes, you would die by my hand if they get together, because I'll decide I love my laptop too much and need to take out my frustrations on another target... _

**There we go!**

**It's burning here... O.O My computer chip may be melting... I MUST SAVE YOU COMPUTER!!! -puts computer in fridge-**

**Come to think of it, what's this pink stuff leaking out my ear...? **

**Review to stop my random rantings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Miss me? I know you did, don't deny it!**

**C'mon, you know you did, too.**

**Stop denying it when you did! **

**Admit it now! Or I shall be forced to put my torture chamber into good use... -lightning flashes behind author and author grins evilly-**

**That doesn't work?**

**How'd you know my torture chamber was just a make-up set?**

**Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Two:.  
**_Lost_

_-Noctis-_

He felt as if he were shocked by a hundred thousand high-voltage guns.

Because _she_stood there, her face showing bemusement and shock, as if she were wondering, why was he here? Just as he was wondering how she was alive.

_A hallucination. That's what it is. Just a hallucination. Don't get your hopes up, Noctis. She's not here, she's not real._ Still, he stood up, eyes still on hers.

"Noct? Noct, man, what's wrong?" Bradley asked.

But he had heard the red-haired girl call her 'Light'. They could see her too.

Or was he going mad, seeing ghosts?

There was only one way to find out.

In a dark blur, he dashed forward and had her pinned against the wall. He felt her hand moving and something cold and sharp touched his chest, but he didn't care as he slammed her against the wall, feeling her cool flesh with his own skin. His strength had made her make a dent in the wall, and he heard the breath rush out of her lungs as she slammed into it.

Something clicked, and he looked down.

She had a gun pressed to his heart.

In another moment, her friends had their own weapons on him as well, but he didn't care as he gazed into her pale blue eyes, eyes he had privately called 'light of the sun through the window on a beautiful day'. Once, they had been warm and trusting and innocent. Now, they were cold and hard.

"Noct, let her go."

Someone was tugging on the back of his shirt, but he brushed it off.

"Noct, man..."

Her small, delicate hands tightened on the gun. "Let me go... Noctis."

The name coming out her beautiful mouth shocked him to the core.

She remembered him... but she still wanted to kill him. How was this? What happened to her? Why was she here? _How_ was she here? It wasn't possible for her to be alive, it just wasn't.

Without his consent, his hands loosened from the collar of his shirt, and she pushed him back.

She was rejecting him.

He felt pained, but he was afraid to close his eyes lest she should disappear, and be lost. He felt that he should tell her his feelings for her now that he had the chance, but he couldn't bring his mouth to work. His eyes stayed on her confused face as she lowered her gun.

"Who are you?"

The big man she'd come in with still had his gun to his head even as her other friends lowered their own weapons. Noctis ignored him, and focused instead on Larielle. He stepped forward again and hesitated. His shy self told him not to hug her, but he wanted to. He wanted to hug her and kiss her until all the pain and doubt she'd given him the day she left him went away.

But he couldn't.

"Who are you?" She was repeating her companion's words, and he swallowed before answering.

"Light... don't you remember me?"

She flinched at the sound of his voice, and closed her eyes as if in pain.

The redhead girl put an arm around her, and glared at Noctis before whispering, "It's okay, Light, it's okay. We won't let him hurt you. Calm your mind, and let the memory return to you gently. It's okay, just relax and it'll come nicely. I promise you."

Remember? What was there to remember? She knew him. He knew she did.

"Light," he began again, but the last guy touched his shoulder.

"Shut up, mate. It's not Lightning's fault she has amnesia."

Amnesia. So that's why she couldn't remember him. For a moment, he felt a rush of relief. She didn't hate him, or try to forget him on purpose.

And they named her Lightning – it was fitting, because of her speed and powers. He remembered the day they decided to play-fight each other, and remembered her words when he'd beaten her. _"I'll fight you again someday, and I'll win."_

Larielle gave a half-choked moan, and shook her head in despair. He saw tears in her beautiful eyes as she turned to her friend. "Vanille, I can't! It's not coming. It's there, but I can't find it!"

Her words, tortured and filled with so much despair that it took all of his willpower not to rush over and hug her until she felt better, stabbed him through the heart. Would she never remember him then? Did he have to start over? Or was this the end between the two of them.

Larielle turned to him. "Please, Noctis, tell me who you are!"

Her companions' eyes widened in unison as she fell to her knees in front of him. Noctis stared down at her, and his heart tore at the sight of her face. Slowly, he knelt before her, and enveloped her in his arms.

The smell of her was overwhelming. It filled his nostrils and gave him a sense of relief, the feeling of being _alive_. He'd never felt like this since she left him. His burdens and Stella were forgotten behind him as he held her – it felt so _right_.

"Larielle," he whispered into her ear, not noticing as his own tears escaped his eyes. "Larielle, I'm here. I will protect you – I know you've forgotten that, but I remember, and I always keep my promises." He pulled away and wiped off her tears with his thumb. She gazed at him, looking lost and weary.

But only for a moment.

She stood, and he stood with her, his eyes still never leaving her face. He realized that he was now towering over her although she was pretty tall herself. Her hair was longer, her face sharper, her curves filled out, and she was more beautiful than he remembered.

"Lightning, are you all right?" the big man asked. Larielle nodded once, and wiped her eyes. Her companions looked shaken, and it was as if Noctis could read their minds – _who is this man to her?_

"Do you still want to go back early?" the girl – Vanille – said teasingly, breaking the tension in the air. Everyone chuckled besides Larielle and Noctis himself.

Her hands clenched into fists. "Yes. I have to. I... I need to think this over. Vanny, let's go _now_," she insisted, and started to turn around. There was a silence as she strode to the door.

Noctis weighed the options in his head. He could either catch her and beg her to stay with him – something his pride wouldn't take kindly – or watch her walk out of his life for the second time. It was his choice, and he couldn't decide.

But someone else decided for him.

Vanille threw herself in front of her. "Lightning, you're staying, and that's that."

She didn't glance up as she spoke, "Move out of my way, Vanille."

Vanille didn't budge. She crossed her arms – Noctis caught Bradley staring at her with wide eyes, and resolved to teasing him later – and grinned cockily. "Make me," she challenged, eyebrows raised. Larielle tensed for a moment, then relaxed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Vanny. Move."

Vanille stepped forward and whispered something in the older woman's ear. Larielle didn't give away any sign that she was listening to Vanille, but Noctis knew she was. She did this when she was in trouble, which was most of the time. Once in a while she'd cover for him, saying that it was her fault so he didn't get punished. He hated that, but there was nothing he could do or say to stop her.

Vanille then hugged her, and she stood as still as a statue until the redhead's arms withdrew.

She turned around, and gave Noctis a pained look that clearly said she wasn't happy about this. He felt as though it was a punch in the gut – they'd been friends to the end. Why did it have to happen to her? Of all people, why her?

"Noct?"

He reluctantly dragged his eyes away from her to stare at Laris. "Yes?"

"Noct, your mouth is hanging open."

Noct knew that he didn't mean it literally, but he still clenched his jaw anyways. "Thanks, mate," he said in a low, pained tone. He slapped Laris affectionately on the arm and went to sit back down. His head was spinning and his brain was filled with her face and her scent. It was amazing... and terrifying.

Vanille pushed Larielle to sit next to him, but she shook her head, instead taking a place next to the big man and Vanille. Bradley took his place next to her, and Noctis was next to him. He kept sneaking glances at Larielle to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming (for that one, he also pinched himself a few times discreetly under the table).

The big man leaned across the table to shake Noctis' hand. "Snow Villiers."

"Nice to meet you sir," Noctis replied respectively, shaking his hand. "Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"You forgot Prince," Laris interjected.

"Shut up, Lar-lar."

"Prince?" Vanille perked up. "Really? Wow! See, Light, you're a lucky girl." Vanille nudged Larielle – or Lightning, they called her – and winked. Larielle winced and looked down.

Noctis abruptly turned his head away and crossed his arms. He can't act like he used to around her – he knew that. But it hurt, the way she was now. It hurt her, it hurt him...

Then a thought struck him.

Was this the price of allowing the Crystal to be destroyed?

* * *

**Hehe... is it? You'll have to find out!**

**=)**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**I know they're a bit OOC in this chapter, but this will be the ONLY time they're OOC (unless it's a mushy moment between Noctis and Lightning... =D)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I want to reply the anonymous ones, but can't, so I'm sorry...**

**Special thanks to qwerty91 for letting me use his name! He'll be making an appearance in the next chapter as GlassesMan/ShotgunGuy, so everyone put your hands together in a round of applause for him! -clap clap-**

**So... reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy!!! I've got to make this quick, it's 11:11 here! **

**Didjamissme?**

**No?**

**Awwww...**

**See, you made Vanny cry! -pats Vanille on the back-**

**Please leave reviews!!! Or I won't update. =)**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Four:.  
**_Confusion_

_-Lightning-_

**.:Team Nora Base:.**

_So close... so close to knowing one part of my life. So close... why? Who is he to me? What am I to him? Maybe he knows my past. Maybe he knows who I am, and what I'm meant to be... Or maybe he's the one who took my memories._

Lightning gazed up at her white ceiling, stretched out on her bed, her arms behind her. She wore the same attire Vanille bought her still, being too confused and tired to change. Her gun lay on the chest of drawers next to her, within easy reach.

Confusion coursed through her, and she sighed.

Someone knocked on her door. She turned her head watched Sazh step inside her room. Why was he here? He was supposed to be based at some place called 'Arcaia' or something like that.

"I thought you were spying?" she asked him, sitting up.

"Vanny called me here," he explained in his deep, reassuring voice. His dark eyes glowed brightly. "She said that you needed help. I could never pass up the chance to help you, can I?" She scowled, and lay back down.

"I don't need help."

"That's what I told her, but she said something about meeting a memory."

Lightning winced.

"Would you mind telling me the memory?" Sazh sat down on the chair she hadn't noticed beside her bed. Huh. Someone was getting broody. When would be Vanille's wedding, then, and with whom?

A small smile quirked her lips.

"That's better," Sazh grinned. "So, tell me." He leaned forward.

Lightning took a deep, hesitant breath, and launched into how they met Laris on the streets, how he had brought them to the cafe, and how she'd reacted to Noctis and his name, and how he'd reacted to her. She spoke of trying to remember, and failing. She told Sazh what he'd called her – Larielle. She didn't know what he meant by that.

Sazh, however, seemed to. He sat back with a frown. "Larielle... That's a Arcaian word for 'lightning'."

Lightning knitted her brows together.

"How strange – my name now... and what he called me... they're the same."

Sazh looked worried and concerned.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered, but although Lightning wasn't sure that it was just 'nothing', she let it go. She had bigger things on her mind.

"I think," he said at last, "That it is possible he is your childhood friend."

Lightning nibbled her lip. "But... why didn't my memory come back? It usually did. It's so frustrating."

Sazh sat quietly for a moment, then reached down to touch the strange markings on her neck. "The Crystal Guardians bear a heavy burden – they entrust the memories of their life and loved ones into the hands of the Crystals themselves. If they fail to protect the Crystal, the memories disappear. Usually, the memories of their lived return over the years, but I've never met a Guardian who remembered his loved ones, not at all."

Lightning sucked in a breath.

"I'm a Crystal Guardian?" she breathed, and closed her eyes.

"You used to be." His voice was sad. "I recognized the marks on your neck when I saved you."

Lightning sat up, and stroked her neck again. The place where the tattoo was cooler to touch than the rest of her skin. "But... you never told me," she whispered, feeling awed. She, a Guardian! That would also explain why she was an I'Cie as well... seeing as she already had training in guarding.

"I never had the chance."

She shook her head in amazement. "But... I won't remember who Noctis is, then? Not ever?" At the sound of his name slipping out of her mouth gave her a swooping sensation in her stomach. It made her jump, but she liked it. For some reason, it felt right when she thought about him.

"No."

She shuddered.

"But you can always start over." Sazh smiled kindly. "It's better than nothing, Light."

She nodded. "I know."

--

-_Noctis-_

"Man, what's wrong with you?" Marcus asked, amused.

Noctis glared at him. He felt inexcusably cranky for some reason. Wait, he knew what the reason was – Larielle.

Just her name in his mind sent his stomach into three back flips. He swallowed and imagined her cold eyes, and his hormones calmed down. Even at this age he felt the same way he did about her when he was a clueless-about-girls teenager. The thought made him smile.

"That's better," Laris said in satisfaction, seeing the self-satisfied look on his princely friend's face. He turned, and left the room.

Noctis' smile vanished, and he sat up.

"Hey, Marcus?"

Marcus looked up. "Yeah?" His voice was casual, but he clearly felt the urgency behind Noctis' words.

"You... have a lot of girls chasing you, right?"

Marcus smothered a laugh, and Noctis sent him a glare. He pressed his lips together and calmed down long enough to say, "Yes, why?" before sputtering again. Noctis scowled.

"Stop laughing at me."

"Sorry," Marcus coughed, and pressed his lips together, his eyes dancing merrily. Noctis sighed, then forged on.

"How do you do it?"

Marcus coughed again, pressing his hand to his lips. Noctis growled at him, and he grinned. "Sorry, but I find it too funny – you, Prince Shy, want to get hordes of girls after you?"

"Who said anything about hordes of girls?" Laris quipped, coming back in. "He wants back that strawberry-haired girl of his – what was her name? Lanelle? Elle?"

"Larielle," Noctis growled quietly. He hated it when his friends made fun of him like this. His barriers went up and he glared at them ferociously. They ignored him.

"I don't think she'll be an easy nut to crack, Noct – she seems like the girl who'll tear off your head given the chance."

"Yeah. You sure you want her back? Cause Marcus and I – we know girls. We can help... match-make." There was a wicked grin from both of his friends that made Noctis scowl even harder. They laughed at his face.

There was a jaunty knock on the door, and Noctis turned to it, glad for a chance to escape his two friends' teasing. "Enter," he called, drawing himself up.

Bradley (Driver Man, formerly Sascha) came in with a smile. He raised an eyebrow at Marcus and Laris, who were currently on the floor laughing, and shook his head. "Those two never change."

"Talk about it," Noctis agreed, slapping Bradley on the shoulder. "Nice to see you, man." Bradley grinned in acknowledgement and stretched, sighing.

"So, what's up? Why're they laughing?"

"Nothing," Noctis said firmly, but he was ignored by Bradley, who turned to Laris for answers. Noctis sat down, sighing.

"Noct– Noct wants to be a playboy," Marcus sputtered.

Bradley was silent for a minute.

Just _one_ minute.

Noctis glared at his three friends, who were on the floor having hysterics.

At last, his famous self-control snapped. He stood up and glared at them. "Enough!" His voice reverberated throughout the entire mansion, and his friends paused in their laughter. They knew they'd pushed too far...

"I will _not _tolerate laughter at my expense," he said furiously. "I am your Prince, and I expect due respect!" His hand slammed down on the glass table, and it cracked under the force of his arm.

Marcus was the first to recover. "Sorry, Noct. It was just a little bit of fun, you know?"

"So you want to know how to get girls?" Laris asked, stifling his smile at the words. Noctis glowered at him until his smile truly faded away.

"Yes," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Is it for your girl?" Bradley shot him an odd look. "It's not Stella, is it?"

Noctis was taken aback – he stared at Bradley, aghast. For a while, his mind being buried with an avalanche of memories of him and Light, he'd forgotten about his fiancée, Stella Nox Fleuret.

It had occurred a while ago, when his parents were still whole in their crystal tombs. He'd been eighteen then, and still grieving deeply for her apparently lost life. The double death of his parents was enough to send him into stony silence in which most people felt uncomfortable in. But Stella had told him herself that she loved him, and she knew she could get past his cold armour into the warm, real man underneath. (He'd gritted his teeth at that point, trying not to laugh) One of the reasons why he'd agreed to that marriage was because she amused him – something that was rare in those lonely days. The other reason was that it would bring the Tenebraen Kingdom and Pulse together. Cocoon, of course, was different – it would destroy Pulse given the chance. He was here now, trying to forge an alliance with them once more, but once again, he'd been rejected.

To think he'd find Light here! It had felt amazing to know she'd been alive all these years...

Leave it to Bradley to remind him of _her_.

"No, it's not," he ground it.

"Do you remember Larielle? The kid who followed us around?" Laris asked Bradley. He shook his head.

"I wasn't around when you were babies in diapers, remember?"

"Oh, right. Erm... you remember Noct's fifteenth? The strawberry-haired girl at the party whom you $said was pretty hot, and then Noct punched you for saying that out loud? I always thought you were drunk then."

Bradley's face cleared. "Ah, her." A smile crossed his face. "Yeah, I do and I was drunk. She _was_ pretty hot, though. I'd have gotten her in a shot if not for Noctis. But hasn't she been dead for three years now? Or is Noct becoming a Necromancer, seeing the dead and all that?"

Noctis scowled.

"Nah. Turns out she wasn't dead after all. She's been here, in Cocoon, apparently working as Team Nora's top Commander. You know Team Nora – the resistance group?"

"Didn't we fight them once and lose? At least, you did while I drove you guys around, like the good driver I am."

"Yep! The person leading them was her, after all – they say she can't be defeated," Marcus said.

"Wow! Really? I bet she's really sexy now, huh? Saw that in her the moment we met. So Noct wants her back? Who's the lucky guy she's with?" Bradley laughed.

"Some dude they call Cid, I think. I dunno, they seemed close," Laris said, shrugging.

"She looked really hot – showing so much skin, didn't know she was that adventurous. Noct's one lucky guy if he gets her back." Marcus grinned.

"_When_ he gets her back. Have more faith in my matchmaking skills, my friend."

"So, shall we get down to work?" Marcus piped up.

Noctis stood, and strode away.

"Hey, Noct, come back! You want the girl, don't you?"

Noctis stopped. Yes, he did want her, but... Stella changed some things. He didn't even know if she knew who he was yet – he didn't even know whether she was prepared to fight for him, or if she even wanted him the way he wanted her. His heart ached quietly as he brooded.

Laris snapped him out of his trance by slapped his shoulder. "C'mon, don't chicken out now! You're a prince – show some guts."

Noctis knew that – he wasn't going to back down, but he wanted fresh air.

--

_-Lightning-_

_What am I doing?_ She wondered, pausing at the hill overlooking the main city where Marcus had 'let slip' they were staying. Her red cape blew out behind her in the wind as she stopped. She gazed down at the village. _I'm a wanted person there – I can't waltz in and say hello to the guards. They'd shoot me at first chance. I can't go in there. Snow'll kill me if I got caught, not to mention Vanny and Cid! _

She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Need some help?"

The amused voice startled her and she whirled around.

"Over here, Light. I'm behind you."

She turned again to see Noctis striding towards her. Behind the momentarily amusement in his now-yellow eyes burned a man who'd seen many sufferings. Lightning's breath was taken away as she gazed at him with open awe.

He tilted his head curiously and regarded her. "You haven't changed, then?"

She frowned. "No, Vanille hid my other clothes to make me use this one more." She plucked at the skimpy shirt and skirt with a sigh.

He smiled wryly. "That sounds like her, and you have my sympathies – but that wasn't what I was talking about." He stopped three feet away from her, farther than anyone would whilst talking, but she could hear him as though he was standing right next to her.

"Why did you come?" she asked, her voice filling up with a little bit of despair. He seemed startled.

"I wanted fresh air. I daresay you wanted some too."

"I didn't mean _that_ – why did you come here? I was fine here without any distractions until you came and destroyed it all with a single glance. My life was fine – now it's messed up." She hated herself for blabbing out her thoughts like that, but this man seemed to stir more emotions in her than she'd ever known.

His face clouded over. "You don't want me here?" Somehow, his expression made her upset too.

"No, it's not– I mean, I was–," she tried to say.

"Perfectly fine," he finished for her. He turned around and she saw that his eyes had changed back to dark blue; memories pressed on the door to her mind, but she suppressed them for now. "I understand. Have a good life... Lightning."

She cursed herself. "Wait, stop, please. I didn't mean it like that."

He paused, and she felt relieved.

"So what did you mean, then?" His perfectly refined voice was starting to piss her off. It seemed to hold so much amusement and coldness at the same time that befuddled her brain and rendered her incoherent at times. "How do you mean?"

She found her voice again, "I was just... well, you just startled me, and I feel so confused now. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing here." She ran a hand through her long hair. "I usually know perfectly well what I'm doing, and what I'm _supposed_ to be doing, but now..." she trailed off with a wave of her hand.

There was silence. He broke it.

"I know what you mean," he said quietly. "When you were gone, I was... lost, like I had no more purpose in life. I didn't even know what I was doing sometimes, and I would wake up from a nightmare wondering where you were, what you were doing, and whether you were thinking of me. It was... strange. And now, when I finally had gotten a life back, you threw me off course once more by reappearing in my life."

Lightning smiled.

He shot her a curious glance.

"I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one," she answered his unasked question. He raised one eyebrow. There was a short silence, and this time, she broke it. "There's a lake nearby – want to walk with me there?"

She felt incredibly daring as she asked those words, because it was something she'd never said to anyone, not even Vanille. It was usually the other way round.

He half-smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

**What's big and cuddly and cute and pretty and green and directly under this smileyyy??? =)**

**_Lightning: _MEEE!!!**

**?????**

**Please review for an update!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter everyone! Major writer's block. This chapter is here only because my superpowers told me to write until chapter nine when I was perfectly fine! Also, I had been grounded for a bit -wince- so writing was a no-go. :( **

**Anyways! **

**Happy birthday to everyone whose birthday it is/was! **

**Yuki, this one's for you.**

**Review please!!**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Five:.  
**_I'm Special_

_-Noctis-_

He felt giddy with strange excitement, like the time she'd told him to close his eyes because she'd gotten something for his birthday – it had been a brand new sword, called Regulus, for his collection, the same sword that was now his main sword. He smiled to himself – her father had gotten it for her, but she had snuck it away and given it to him, still brand new in its scabbard. He'd admired the sword greatly when she'd finally allowed him to open his eyes.

She was, however, seemingly the opposite; she was as calm and still as water, striding along without any sign of her usual cheeriness that he'd fallen in love with – but this Larielle was more enchanting, more mysterious, and much more beautiful.

She was also more sorrowful – he wondered what made her so sad.

He watched her as they walked, partly because he was afraid she would disappear into the evening sky if he looked away, and partly because he wanted to try look into her mind, which was, as usual, withdrawn and defended. He'd never been able to read her mind, not even then.

At last, they reached the lake she'd spoken about. Noctis gazed around them in quiet surprise – it was beautiful.

"Do you come here often?" he asked her as she strode right to the edge of the sparkling lake. She turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"Do you think so?"

Then, she leaned forward and slipped into the water.

He let out a choked cry, wondering if she'd slipped, and ran to the edge, trying to see her through the water. Clear as it was, it blocked his way as he tried to look for her.

Finally, after a painstakingly long time, she popped up the water and glanced at him, still dry. "I take it you're not the water man." Her tone was sarcastic. He shrugged.

"I hardly swim."

"Do you need help?"

"No. I can do this myself."

He stepped back, and launched himself into the water. He thought he heard her shriek, but water gushed into his ears, blocking out every other sound other than the gentle hum of the living things around him. He opened his eyes and looked around.

It was so scenic he could cry – but princes didn't cry, so he didn't.

Around him were tiny, colourful fishes, multi-coloured reeds and underwater plants, and tiny water-animals who were scuttling away from him as fast as they could. His breath was taken away by the sight.

Then, something clamped over his mouth and nose, and he was dragged up to surface.

He sputtered indignantly as Light let him go. "What did you do that for?"

She gazed at him, unconcerned by his raised voice. "You lost air."

"I was-," he paused. "How did you know that?"

Light tilted her head in a way that reminded him of the times when she was a child, and she would look at him like that when he asked what was to her an obvious question. "I'm special," she said simply.

He raised his eyebrows. "How-," he started, then choked as she splashed water into his face and duck-dove back into the water. _She's not getting away with that!_

He dove after her, and swam as quickly as he could. She turned around suddenly and beckoned to him, and he followed her, holding his breath as tightly as he could. He wanted air, but it could wait.

She stopped suddenly, and stared into the gently waving water-plants. He stopped next to her, and it seemed appropriate to take her hand. His fingers brushed hers, and he stared down at the place where she seemed to be looking at.

A baby platypus was swimming with its mother, emitting high squeaks of delight. Noctis' face broke into a gentle smile – trust Larielle to find something like this. She always found beautifully peaceful things to show him.

She squeezed his hand gently before slipping her warm fingers out of his, and headed for the surface. He gave the mother and baby one last glance before following her.

When they'd finally stop gasping for air, he gazed at her long enough to make her uncomfortable.

"We'd better get back to land – Vanille's going to kill me for getting this outfit wet." Larielle motioned to her clothes before slicing neatly through the water, heading for shore. Noctis followed, still too overwhelmed with feelings to speak.

He overtook her easily and heaved himself up onto the banks first, then turned around to help her out. She ignored his hand and twisted in midair to land lightly on her feet at the bank.

"Show-off," he muttered, slightly breathless. She rolled her eyes at him and twisted the water out her hair and clothes. He grabbed a towel out of midair and handed it to her. She eyed it. "I don't need it," she said abruptly.

"Take it, Light. I'm not getting sick anytime soon."

"I _never_ get sick."

For a moment they challenged each other with their eyes, and then she smiled.

"What?" He felt a little creeped out by her change of mood.

"Is this what it felt like, last time? Did we clash this often?" Her voice was slightly eager.

He felt a tug on his heart. He felt for her, truly, deeply. How it must've felt like to get amnesia and forget everything about oneself... it couldn't be easy.

"Not as often, but yes, we used to."

She smiled, and took the towel from his hand. She towelled her long limbs dry, then ran it through her hair once. Then, she sat him down and began to towel his hair. Her gentle pressure on his head, combined with her presence, soothed him. He leaned into her touch with a sigh.

Then, his eyes popped open as she ran her nails lightly down his back. He arched his back with a gasp, and groaned when she laughed, a high, beautiful sound. He missed it so much; he would've taken a dozen beatings a day to hear it again.

"What made you do that?" he asked her, his nerves still tingling, and –oh Ivalice – his 'self' still pulsing. Noctis turned around to look into her beautiful, light eyes. He was aware that his own were yellow once again.

Her breath caught and she stopped laughing when they made eye contact, just as the sun's last rays broke over her face, casting half of it in shadow and heightening her beauty. The water made light prisms around her head and they danced in her eyes as well.

"Noctis, are you all right?"

He was taken back into a memory, where the last time he'd seen her like this. They'd just dived together off the top of the cliff into a lake like this. She had just turned around and she was giving him her special smile that she saved only for him.

"Noctis?" He snapped out of his reverie.

Her hand reached up and was about to brush his cheek when she hesitated and drew it back, glancing away. He felt faintly disappointed, then remembered that everyone had their own limits – he wouldn't be able to do all those things with her if she wasn't... her.

"Want to sit here and dry out?" he offered. She nodded once and they stretched themselves out on the floor. He took the chance to look her up and down, and admit to himself that she'd grown well.

She was smiling wryly when he'd wrenched his gaze away from her chest area to look into her eyes.

"All men are the same," she commented. "Their choice of place to ogle at is the chest."

He flushed slightly. "Not true," he protested.

She smiled.

"You're turning red," she said laughingly.

He averted his gaze.

"Tell me more about... me," she said finally.

Noctis turned back to her. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

Light paused. "Who are my parents?"

He bit his lip. This was a touchy subject. "Erm... were, actually." He braced himself for the explosion, but none came. "They've passed on." That was true, in a way – she needn't know she was adopted by his uncle and aunt (who had also died).

Larielle flinched.

"I'm sorry, Larielle."

"Please don't call me that – it's too weird for me. I prefer Lightning or Light."

"Yes."

"What were their names?" she asked, eyes beseeching his. He fought down the urge to stroke her silky cheek.

"They were Lady Ariel and Lord Skylar. They would be proud of you now, I know. Lady Ariel and my mother were good friends, and Lord Skylar met her through my father. You look just like your mother," he added quietly. It was true – even though she wasn't related to them, she still looked like Aunt Ariel. "But you have your father's spirit, and his eyes. Your mother had green eyes that looked as though they could look into your soul if you look long enough." A smile twitched his lips. "We used to joke that she would see our secrets, so we never looked into her eyes for more than a second."

"My parents, were they good?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were they... nice people, good people." She hesitated. "Like you."

He knew what it cost her to say that, so he didn't comment on it. She was never mushy unless the situation demanded of it, or when she felt vulnerable. "They were the best," he said softly, and she smiled again. He was somehow sure that she smiled more, laughed more, today than any other time in the past three years, and that thought comforted him.

"What did I like?"

He grinned. "I wouldn't know – you changed your favourite things almost every day; I was surprised you didn't move on from me."

Light gazed at him in silence. He felt uncomfortable.

"Did I have any other friends besides you?"

"Just the same ones I had - Laris and Marcus, and later Bradley. He seemed to have a crush on you when you met, but you didn't know." _You didn't know I loved you too,_ he added silently.

"Was I really that good?" she sounded amused. "I think Vanny's prettier than me."

Noctis growled under his breath. She still never looked at herself properly in the mirror and see the beauty she had. The familiarity of it comforted him – she was still there under the lost memories. He must help her find them, and remember him. Then, he could... what could he do?

"What was I like?"

"You were... outspoken, not exactly ladylike, amazingly witty, extremely charming when need be, and mischievous. Many people liked you a lot despite the number of reprimands you received from them, which you brushed off with a laugh. Everyone who knew you grieved for you when you were... gone." He paused to force the catch in his voice to release. "You were just... wonderful. You rallied the troops once in a war against Cocoon when I was sick and couldn't give them strength through my voice. After that they'd always said they won because of your words."

She was silent throughout this whole speech. Noctis, lost in memories, didn't notice that the sun had gone and the moon was rising, but she did.

She sat up and glanced away from him.

"I'd better go." She stood and brushed herself off.

"Wait," he spoke, catching her hand. She paused and stared at his skin touching hers. "I'll take you back."

"It's out of your way, Noctis."

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm not a little girl – I can take care of myself."

"Noctis! Noct, man, where are you?"

They turned to face the thin trees, where the voices were coming from.

"Noct! Hey, you're not dead, are ya? If you are, I'm running..."

Noctis sighed. "Through here!" he called to Laris, Marcus and possibly Bradley. Lightning glanced at him, then at the trees, and tugged her hand out of his again. "I'll see you next time," she told him quietly, and headed away from him without a backwards glance.

Noctis was still staring after her when his friends crashed through the bushes and trees.

"Noct! There you are."

Bradley followed his gaze to see her swallowed up by darkness. "Hey, was that her?" He recognized the strawberry colour of her hair.

"Yeah," Noctis said grudgingly, and wrenched his gaze away to greet Laris and Marcus.

"She's still pretty hot, from what I could see... ouch!"

Noctis looked really irritated at him, his hand still on Bradley's shoulder. Bradley winced – it was going to leave a bruise there. "Keep your eyes away from her or I'll do something worse than give you an Ivalice-damned bruise," Noctis informed him. Bradley grimaced. Noctis still read his mind.

"Someone's jealous!" Marcus laughed delightedly.

"Excellent. We need more drama in our lives," Laris said with a grin.

Bradley rubbed his shoulder when Noctis finally retracted his hand.

"So how did it go?" Marcus asked.

Noctis said nothing.

"We need to return to Pulse soon," Laris mused when no answer came from the Prince. "There's a ball coming up, and you need to be present for that."

Noctis groaned as his friends dragged him back into the city.

* * *

**Review!! Updates will come faster that way, and who knows?? I may even break my writer's block!!**

**Help, someone!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just realized I put Snow's name as 'Snow Villiers' when it's supposed to be 'Snow Villers'! Argh! Or am I right..?**

**Someone help me!!**

**Read and review!!**

* * *

**.:Chapter Six:.  
**_Deep Shit_

"So where were you last night?"

Lightning ignored an overly chirpy Vanille by turning to talk to Snow about the troop's formations, but Vanille got her attention back by grabbing her chin and turning the latter to face the former. Lightning squirmed in her grip, and when Vanille had finally let her go, she rubbed her chin.

"What was that for, Vanny?"

"I was talking to you!" Lightning scowled, and turned away again, but Vanille nudged her and got her attention. "C'mon, Light, answer me."

Lightning glared at her.

"Where I was isn't any of your business."

"You know it is! C'mon girl, spill the gossip!"

Cid turned to them.

"Hell, even I want to know."

Lightning scowled again. "What's with you people and knowing other people's business?" she demanded. Her friends just grinned, and Vanille leaned forward.

"C'mon, Light, spill! We know you went to see that hunky Prince fellow of yours."

Lightning kicked her from under the table. She winced. "Then why'd you ask?" she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Snow cleared his throat, getting their attention. He looked straight at Lightning and said, "Light, I've got big news for you. I dunno if you're gonna find it good or bad, but it's still big, and I believe you should know it." She tensed. "The Prince and his allies are gathering their forces against us as we speak. Our spies reported this to me yesterday while you were out."

Lightning's head snapped up.

"Team Nora or Cocoon?" she asked through unmoving lips.

Snow looked slightly upset.

"Both. You know the Government expects us to aid them in war despite our differences, and we must. It is our country, and to defend it is our duty."

Lightning balled her hand into a fist.

"I understand," she whispered.

Snow wiped his mouth, then folded his napkin. "Good. I expect you to escort us to the Great Hall for a... meeting with the Governor." His lips curled up in distaste at the words.

Lightning bowed her head, and whispered for a second time, "I understand."

_So is this the end? Will I never truly know who I am?_

_--_

The Governor was a brash man in his early thirties. His dark hair and goatee gave him the evil look that Lightning so loathed in people. He had dark eyes and slightly tanned skin, and right now, his twisted face was frowning.

He snapped his fingers at a servant, who bowed and scuttled away.

Then, he looked up at his visitors. "Ah, Commander Villers and Commander Lightning, and... party." Vanille and Cid growled. "Good of you to make time in your," here his face twisted into a hideous smile, "busy schedules."

Snow glared at him. "We always have time to meet with an enemy, _Governer."_ Lightning said nothing, but her look of loathing was enough.

"Please, sit," the Governor stood and gestured to the two chairs facing his metal desk. "I was only expecting two people," he added, eyeing Cid and Vanille. "But it seems that you still do not trust me even in times of war."

"It's not war until the first bullet has been shot," Lightning snarled. Snow and Lightning both took a seat while Cid and Vanille fell on their flanks.

"The first bullet has been shot a long time ago, even before you worked with us," the Governor said dismissively. Lightning scowled again at being reminded of the fact that she used to fight against Team Nora instead of with them. "Now, we need to discuss your positions."

"Our positions?" Snow interjected.

"We're the Commanders of Team Nora. We do not take orders from Imperial scum!" Lightning snapped.

Vanille shifted nervously.

Cid coughed and looked away.

"Surely not," he said with a sly smile. "I meant your positions while fighting. You will fight, won't you?"

"And miss the action? Yes, we fight, unlike you lazy pieces of–" Vanille dug her elbow into Cid's side, and he fell silent.

The Governor seemed not to hear him as he stared at Lightning. Or more specifically, Lightning's chest. She followed his gaze, and scowled again. _Curse Vanille and her taste in clothes._

Snow cleared his throat loudly, and the Governor snapped out of his indecent reverie.

"Our positions?" he repeated.

"Ah yes, right. I know from the reports that the both of you are quite used to riding point?" Phoran asked. They nodded. "Good, then – we'll put unit nine and unit three under your command to mix with your... resistance group. I'll leave it to you to arrange their positions and evaluate their abilities." Snow and Lightning stood to go. Phoran stood with them. "Pleasure to finally meet you face to face," he called as they left without a word to him.

Lightning's scowl disappeared when they left the room.

"That man is the worst," Vanille commented.

A smile tugged at Lightning's lips, and they began their journey home.

--

A gentle knock disturbed her thoughts.

"Commander Lightning?"

Lightning looked up.

"What is it, Seto?" she called through the door.

Seto, one of her younger troops – around her age – peered in, his dark hair dishevelled as always. He wore the same happy-go-lucky smile he had all the time, unless he was killing other people. He waved an envelope in his hand. "This came with no return address, but it's for you. A strange man in a hood gave it to me and told me to give it to you."

Lightning took it from his hand curiously. "What is it?" she asked, frowning at it. Seto shrugged.

"May I take my leave now, ma'am?"

"Oh, of course. Go get some lunch before you return to your duty."

"Yes ma'am." Seto closed the door behind him, and Lightning studied the elegant handwriting curiously. She didn't recognize it... was it safe?

Curiosity won over caution, and she ripped open the fancy envelope and took out a heavy card. It said:

_Lightning,_

_Meet me at the capital as soon as you can. _

_Noctis_

Huh. Short note for something so fancy. But she supposed it was a usual for him, being a Prince and all.

_Meet me..._

What about what Snow said? She wasn't supposed to be with him anymore – it could be a trap.

But she trusted him, for some reason.

Making her mind up, she stood and left the room.

--

_-Noctis-_

"Calm down will you, mate?"

Noctis glared at Bradley for the umpteenth time before resuming his pacing.

Bradley sighed, and said, "She'll come. You know she will."

"I thought I did," he muttered. "I don't even know if that guy was related to her in any way. She sure trained them in mind-blocking well enough." Noctis paced the length of the wall again, and spun on his heel to go back the way he came.

"I suppose he is. He was wearing the same thing the guy the called Cid was wearing... Ah, there she is, still as hot as I remember." Noctis whirled around to see two women hurrying to them.

Bradley leered at her as she came closer, and she shot him an annoyed look before turning to Noctis. Behind her came the redhead, Vanille. Noctis saw Bradley's eyes widen when he spotted her, and he swallowed. "Erm, hey! I'm Bradley," he said, stumbling over his words in his nervousness.

Vanille smiled brightly at him and took his hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Vanille." Then, she turned to her companion, who was now staring at Noctis uncertainly. "Light, we can't stay here long, you know? Carei will be onto us any moment now – Snow doesn't trust us, unfortunately."

"I know, I know," Larielle – he meant Lightning - snapped, then she turned to Noctis. "What did you call us here for?"

"Just you, actually," he answered. "But your friend is very welcome to come back with us." He reached forwards to take her hand, but she snatched it back. He felt a little hurt, but pushed it aside.

"I can't stay long," she told him. "Just say what you need to say and then – oh damn, she's coming. Quick, let's go somewhere private." Lightning grabbed his hand, pulled up her hood, and moved quickly towards a dark alley. Vanille and Bradley followed.

Noctis stared at their interlinked hands in amazement. He felt happy, and somewhat content. As long as she was with him, he would be fine.

When she finally stopped, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

She pushed him off. "What do you want to tell us, Noctis?" A shiver went down his spine at the sound of her name coming out of his mouth. He almost groaned at the delight of it – clearly that one evening with her wasn't going to cure this feeling.

"I love you," he whispered, and embraced her again. She froze in his arms. "No matter what."

Vanille whooped. "Yeah! I did it! I'm the best matchmaker ever!" He felt as though he should stop there, but his friends had told him never to stop just there, because if you want them to know, you have to show them you're deadly serious.

Lightning tried to push him off, but he wasn't ready to let her go yet. He wasn't going to see her for a while, and he wanted his message to get through.

"Stop it," she said weakly. "It's not funny."

He ignored her. "I'm leaving today," he continued. "But... I just want you to know."

And... that was the limit.

He let her go, and stepped back. Bradley nudged his back, and Noctis scowled around at him, but Bradley's hand brushed lightly over his own lips and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Noctis' eyes widened; so soon?

Bradley nodded.

Hesitantly, he turned back to Lightning, who was now retreating back to Vanille. He caught her hand, causing her to turn around, and said a quick prayer.

He bent forward, cupped her cheek, tilted up her head, and brushed his lips lightly over hers. He felt hot from embarrassment, but happy from finally being able to tell her and show her what he felt.

Lightning's eyes were wide when he pulled away. She seemed unable to speak or move.

Noctis turned around and slipped away, Bradley at his heels.

Vanille turned the opposite way, and started to drag Lightning back when they disappeared around the corner.

Only to stop short, with a guilty expression on her face.

Carei stood there, with shock written in every detail of her face.

* * *

**REEEEVIEWWWW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lateness everyone!! Major writer's block. I just remembered I went ahead with this story right up to chapter... nine!! I think. So I'm posting the next chapter...**

**I promise the chapter after the latest chapter I've done will be MUCH longer than these. :)**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Seven:.  
**_Abandon Ship_

_-Lightning-_

Forty lashes, and an assassination of the Prince.

Since when had Snow become so cruel?

Probably since Phoran decided that she would be the commander directly under his Master.

Lightning didn't mind the lashes – she'd taken more pain than anyone had ever known, so this was nothing. But to kill Noctis was impossible for her after the kiss.

The young soldier closed her eyes in pain as Vanille moved over her, curing what she could and bandaging what she couldn't. Snow only agreed to let her be cured because he knew the Prince wouldn't be an easy target, and he wanted her to be on top form.

"I'm so sorry, Light!" Vanille kept repeating over and over again. "I shouldn't have said anything when we met them."

It turned out that Carei had heard Vanille whooping, and started to them. She caught Lightning and Noctis kissing, but that was enough to tell her what had occurred.

They had been escorted back by Carei and the other Team Nora spies who were supposed to spy on Prince Noctis for Snow. They'd caught everything that happened between Lightning and Noctis.

Vanille came out of the mess with the job to assist Lightning in the assassination, because Lightning had told Snow she had tricked Vanille into accompanying her. Snow had chosen to believe Lightning, despite Vanille's many protests.

"Lightning? I'm done. Do you... do you want to go get ready?" Vanille asked the older girl hesitantly. Lightning sat up and nodded slowly. Vanille took a step to the door. "I'll meet you at the South Gate," she offered.

Lightning nodded, and stood up. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her black outfit – better for spying and assassinating. She threw the outfit into a backpack, along with the box holding the sniper parts (after checking that all was there) and the ammunition. Her gun-blade was strapped to her back as usual, and, after one final check, she headed for the South Gate.

--

The Crystal sent them straight to the palace.

Lightning, who hated travelling by Crystal, felt dizzy when they arrived. Thank goodness no one was near the Crystal, guarding it. And thank Ivalice both she and Vanille were I'Cie and could stand in close proximity with the Crystal.

The two of them immediately began to get ready. No one would come here, and if they did, they'll die before they could even say 'intruders'.

They tugged off their clothes and pulled on the whole-body leather outfit each. Lightning zipped it up with slight difficulty, and had to leave the last two inches open; she had to ask Vanille, who was already tugging on her boots, to help her pull it up to the end.

Next, she grabbed the black mask, black gloves, and black boots. She put on the boots first, having too much experience to put on the gloves first (gloves made her hand fiddly when she was tying things). She braided her hair neatly (and quickly) and pinned it up without bothering to tie the end with a rubber band. Lightning then started to assemble the sniper with deft hands.

Vanille didn't need these essentials – she was staying here to direct Lightning.

When that was done, she strapped the sniper and the gun-blade to her back and put the ammo and other needed things into the pouch in her belt, then pulled on her gloves.

Vanille, who only needed to check if her shotgun and pistol had ammunition, was waiting as far as she could from the Crystal, holding her laptop. Lightning studied her friend's outfit, then pulled out a dagger from her boot, and tossed it to Vanille. "Put that somewhere, just in case," she said in a low voice, then discarded her bag and the hated clothes.

"Are you ready?" Vanille asked as she opened the laptop; it the information and the maps of the palace. Lightning adjusted her belt, and nodded. She put the ear-set in her ear, and pinned the veil concealing the lower half of her face and holding the speaker in the thin cloth on. "I'm ready," she spoke into the speaker. Vanille adjusted her speaker, then nodded.

"Turn on the sensor when you're out," she told Lightning.

Lightning, without a backwards glance, slipped out the door.

--

_-Noctis-_

He was bored.

The party was boring.

Stella was boring.

Hell, even the jester wasn't as funny.

Noctis sighed, and Stella looked at him curiously. "Why the long face?" she asked cheerfully. Noctis shrugged, and rested his chin on his hand. He wished he could've brought Lightning back here, but he didn't think Stella would be as amused by her as he was. Neither would his uncle.

Then, Stella tugged his hand. Noctis shot her an annoyed look, but she was unfazed. "C'mon, your uncle's about to announce our engagement – we should get to the stage," she told him quietly. With a sigh, he followed. His uncle had not heeded his protests in announcing their 'undying love' so early, he guessed.

_Ping, ping!_

The sound of a spoon against glass caught everyone's attention.

Lord Skylar, Noctis' uncle, cleared his throat, beaming around at everyone. He gestured to Noctis and Stella, who walked up, one beaming also, one not. In fact, Noctis' face was set in a scowl, but when Sky nudged him, he arranged his features into a pained smile.

"Good evening everyone!" Sky said happily.

--

_-Lightning-_

The air duct was noisy. Her ears hurt from the constant banging, and she was sure Vanille had taken off her ear-set to avoid losing her hearing.

"Turn left at the next fork," Vanille told her. "The ballroom can be seen through the next grate – be careful."

"Understood," Lightning responded, and crawled forwards, taking the left fork. "And I'm always careful."

Vanille answered with a snort, then said, "Target is on the stage with two others. Aim carefully."

"Yes ma'am."

"Please don't be sarcastic."

"I try my best." Lightning spotted light coming from a Lightning-sized hole in front of her, and switched off the weak torch connected to her sensor. She could see fine in the dark, but it was for Vanille to see. The hole turned out to be a connecting duct that had a metal grate at the end. She tested it carefully with one finger. It was stable enough to hold her, but one part of the connecting duct was transparent. She had to be careful now.

"Don't go down there!" Vanille squawked – Lightning winced at the volume.

"Why not?" she whispered.

"He'll see you. The transparent part's empty. Get back, and aim carefully. Get running once you're done... with your job."

"I know that."

"Good. I'll meet you here in fifteen, then. You know the way right? And remember to get out of the air duct after you shoot. Vanille, out."

"Do you have to say that all the time?"

Lightning adjusted the sniper, and peered down.

Her stomach swooped with the familiar sensation of knowing the place but not being able to remember it. She ignored it for now, but her photographic memory took a picture for her to ponder upon later.

The man who was standing with Noctis and a girl (who was holding onto his arm like it was a lifeline; Lightning felt irrationally angry and jealous at this) was talking.

"I'm so proud to announce the engagement of Prince Noctis and Lady Stella!"

At that moment, the girl – Stella, probably – grabbed Noctis and kissed him.

Lightning, who had been aiming at Noctis with trembling, reluctant hands, found purpose, and adjusted her aim slightly.

She put her eye to the target, and her hand tightened on the trigger.

--

_-Noctis-_

He heard the shot before anyone else knew what was going on.

He ripped his face from Stella and threw a telepathic shield up. The bullet was stopped, and it fell to the ground silently.

His now-red eyes found the air duct – he sensed something moving away quickly there. He started to run, his mind fixed on the person's path.

The easiest way out would be through the Crystal, as all other entrances were heavily guarded.

_I have to find the assassin before he kills someone else._

--

_-Lightning-_

_Shit. I missed._

"What happened? You missed!" Vanille screeched in her ear.

"I know, I know," Lightning muttered, crawling back the way she came as fast and silently as she could.

"But he was right _there_! You _never_ miss."

"It was harder to shoot him that I thought it'll be! And she was _kissing _him – she was in the way! Just shut up all right?"

"She's alive."

"I wish she were dead."

"Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"No! Shut up!"

There was a chuckle, but Vanille was silent.

She turned another corner, and heard someone chasing her. _Damn. They're already coming._

"Light? They know where you are. Get out, get out now – the palace is on high alert and there's a burning laser that knows where you are. Next grate, two feet ahead! Go, now!" Vanille's voice was urgent.

Lightning kicked open the grate in front of her and slipped through silently after strapping the sniper back across her back and taking out her gun-blade.

"Whatever you do, don't use your gun-blade!"

"Many of us have it, Vanny, and besides, we're already supposed to be at war with them. What's the difference?"

"But... but... only Team Nora has it!"

"We're already allied temporarily with the Empire, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but..."

Lightning continued to run as fast as she could, leaping up stairs and hiding when deemed necessary. She could sense someone running after her, exactly the same way she was going. She didn't feel fear, however, just pity, because that person was going to die soon.

"Security camera, pointing at corner you're about to turn."

Lightning cocked her gun and shot it as she ran past.

"You could've been more subtle – they know where you are now."

"They already knew – someone's chasing me."

"Yeah, they cut off my network that lists who is who, so I don't know who it is." Lightning sighed, and ran faster. "Target's looking for you, though, that's all I know."

Lightning growled, trying not to look around because a memory attack may be triggered at any moment. There was a smash on Vanille's side of the earpiece. "I hope you're destroying the laptop," Lightning said.

"You're almost there, I think." Vanille ignored her words.

"I am," she answered, and started to run up the stairs at full speed. "These damn stairs are so damn long..."

There was a sound behind her.

Lightning whirled and fired.

A dark blur raced at her, and she was thrown higher up the stairs. She hit her head, feeling slightly dazed.

Noctis glared at her, and leaped into the air over her to attack from behind. She leaped up.

"It's the target," Lightning whispered to Vanille as she deflected his punch with her own arm, then kneed him where it hurts most. "He has red eyes," she added in surprise. He only winced, however, and jumped back. She fired at him, but the bullets turned to dust as they passed his telepathic shields. She switched her gun to a blade, and leaped over him, slicing at him as she did. She had the satisfaction of hearing him gasp in pain as her blade connected to his cheek. Then, several swords, out of nowhere, appeared and flew at her at once. She had to handspring backwards to avoid getting sliced into pieces.

As it was, one sword cut her arm, and she had to bite her lip hard to cut off her cry.

Noctis took advantage, and appeared behind her, and kicked her. She crumpled to the floor with another cry. Noctis grabbed her throat, picked her up, and slammed her into the wall.

She felt a sense of déjà vu as he did.

"Who are you?" he growled as his other hand ripped off her mask. "What is it you want, Cocoon spy?"

_Oh shit._

Long, wavy (from the braid) strawberry-coloured hair fell around her face and contrasted sharply with her black outfit. Her hand went numb, and she dropped her weapon. It fell to the floor with a clatter as Noctis stared at her with wide, now-blue eyes.

"L-Light?" he whispered, his grip on her slackening.

She grabbed the chance and kicked him in the balls again, then swooped down, grabbed her weapon, and dashed up to the Crystal.

"Abandon ship," was the first thing she said to Vanille, who had been in the process of burning the laptop.

Bright light flashed, and they were transported back home.

Lightning turned around at the last minute, just in time to see the door burst open.

And then, everything was dark.

* * *

**Reviews??**

**Thanks to those who already have reviewed!!! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yep, I estimated right! I'd done nine chapters!! NINE!! I rule!! **

**Anyways, to anyone and everyone, I will be trying to update until chapter ten by this week... twelve if possible. And from now on, all updates will be (if I have the time) once in every two weeks or more. But I'll try to keep it to once a month! As FL is done, I have now FIVE stories to finish!! Not to mention several other oneshots I tried to write during the period of what I shall now call 'Da Block' in a fruitless attempt to destroy it... :(**

**Let's get on with the show!!**

**-crash lands-**

**Whoops!**

**Please review!!**

**.:Chapter Eight:.  
**_Looking Back_

_-Noctis-_

Shock like nothing before had caught him when he ripped off the mask of the assassin.

His Light. His Larielle.

Trying to kill him?

Then, she'd kicked him in the balls and dashed away as he crumpled, her scent still lingering in the air behind her, and the cloth of her mask in his hand.

Now, he pressed the mask to his nose, inhaling her scent to calm him. His cheek had been tended to by Stella, who'd taken the White Magic course, before he kicked everyone out of his room and began to brood upon the event that had taken place not so long ago.

She'd disappeared in a flash of bright white light, causing memory to burn in his brain, before he burst into the room, leaving behind a destroyed laptop and what was left of her clothes (they had been reduced to ashes, but Noctis could pick up her scent).

He clenched his hands into fists.

"Noctis? Can I come in?"

Noctis grunted.

His 'official' fiancée peeped into the room to see the black mask in his hand. "Have you remembered the scent?" He knew this scent since he was eight. "I'll throw it away."

"No." Noctis tightened his grip in the mask.

Stella tugged at it. "Noctis, I know you're angry that someone tried to shoot me..." Smug bitch. He didn't give a damn about her – Light was the person that mattered. "And I'm glad," she continued, "But you don't need to pretend that this mask is that person."

"She didn't try to kill anyone," Noctis said defiantly.

"She?"

"I... saw her," Noctis said reluctantly.

"You did? So you can track her down and get revenge?"

Why did Stella sound so eager to kill Light? Then he reminded himself that she didn't know that the assassin was his childhood friend and should-be lover. Furthermore, she had just been targeted. "I wouldn't do it, anyways," Noctis said slowly, thinking that this was probably the best way to break it to her.

"Why not?" Stella asked, curious and slightly affronted.

Noctis looked into her violet eyes. "Because she's Larielle."

--

"_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"_

_The young girl with light red hair ran and hid behind her father as her companion, her friend, raced up behind her. "Daddy, save me from Noctis!" the thirteen-year-old demanded, eyes sparkling with mischief, then squealed in shock when Noctis caught up and took her hand. He was handsome even at fifteen years, before the year every child bloomed._

"_Larielle!"_

"_Daddy! Help!" Lightning cried. _

"_Uncle, she needs to get dressed! Aunt isn't up for catching her so I offered to do it," Noctis explained. His voice was commanding – he would be a good King. He tugged on his friend's hand again. "Light! C'mon, your mother's going to get mad!"_

_She stuck out her tongue and tried in vain to pull free. Despite her childish antics, Noctis never got angry at her, he just worried for her. She was too carefree and wild, and he remembered talking to his parents about her having to prove herself..._

_He felt a pang of sadness, then tugged her harder. She was wearing only her undergarments and a towel wrapped around her body, and when she flew backwards and smacked into him, he blushed bright red._

"_Night! You're all red!" she teased._

_He blushed harder, and pushed her away slightly. "C'mon, let's go back to your room," he muttered, and walked back the way they came with Lightning, protesting all the way but going obediently, in tow._

_--_

"_I look like a meringue," he heard her complain._

_Noctis hid a smile as her maid answered her in a quiet voice, then Lightning snorted. "Now you're gonna make me look like a poodle in a meringue." Noctis bit back a laugh at the image it presented, completed with pink bows at the crown. A snicker escaped his lips._

"_Noct! Stop laughing at me!" she yelled._

"_I'm not!" he called back, biting his lip to stop himself from snorting with laughter. _

"_I know you are – stop it!" He sobered, but couldn't keep the smile off his face afterwards._

"_Can I cut off the sleeves?" she asked someone. _

"_Would you rather change, darling?" his aunt trilled._

"_Yeah, I wouldn't mind." Noctis groaned – could he go now? He figured that she wouldn't know anyways, so he began to sneak away._

"_STAY WHERE YOU ARE, NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM!"_

_He froze in place, and laughter could be heard from inside the dressing room._

"_Larielle!" her mother admonished._

"_He was gonna leave me to this torture!" she cried._

_Noctis grinned. She knew him so well. That, and the fact that she could smell him a mile away. Her nose was extremely sensitive, but not as sensitive as Noctis'. _

"_Noctis?" His aunt poked her head around the corner, and Noctis turned to her. "Perhaps you would like to come and sit while my darling daughter here kicks up a fuss?"_

"_I'm changing!!"_

_They ignored her. _"_Yes, ma'am," Noctis said with a smile. He could calm her down like no one else could've... __Justina smiled and beckoned the boy over. Noctis walked slowly, because as she said, she was changing. _

_She wore a beautiful cream-colored dress that suited her five-four frame perfectly, and was seated in front of the mirror when he entered. A smirk tugged at his lips. "You look good, Light." She did – her wavy hair was pinned up so it cascaded down one side of her face, and a fake flower was stuck into her hair. Her face was being done up._

_She stuck her tongue out at him through the mirror and pouted. "Don't tease me." _

"_I'm not," he said, but his words had no effect. The pout stayed as the handmaiden applied a pale lipstick (at her mother's request) on her full, lucious lips, so she was rendered silent. Her eyes watched him sorrowfully; she was obviously trying to make him feel guilty for her 'torture'. But he could've sworn she was trying not to laugh. He grinned again._

"_Don't worry, Light – I'll be here the whole way," he assured her._

"_Taking pictures and laughing your ass off when I'm done being dolled up, I s'pose," she muttered under her breath, then fell silent as her mother shushed her again._

_--_

_-Lightning-_

Her whole body trembled with anger towards Noctis. She wanted to kill – to kill him, his fiancée, and everyone in his Kingdom. The conscious side of her mind didn't give a shit if she ripped out all his guts and hung it on her wall as decoration.

But what about her sub-conscious side?

She didn't know.

A strangled gasp escaped her when Vanille accidentally put too much pressure on her arm.

"Sorry," Vanille apologized quickly. "I wasn't thinking."

Lightning did not to reply.

There was a genteel tap on the door. Lightning raised her head and growled, "Enter."

Snow entered, his face set in a mask that showed that he was all about the business. He nodded at Vanille, who stood immediately, casting Lightning a worried look as she disappeared out the door. Lightning started to get up, but Snow shook his head. "Sit. We need to talk about... the target." Lightning didn't say anything. "He is still alive?"

A curt nod was his answer.

He raised one eyebrow. "Why, may I ask?"

"I missed," she said shortly.

"You never miss. You're the best there is."

"There's a first time for everything, Snow."

"You were made to follow orders. You could've killed him in your one-on-one combat."

How did he know about that?

"Lady Fleuret," his lips curled in disgust, "has sent the official notification of war. They are marching to us at this moment, the Prince at the head of the army. Tell me why you didn't kill him when you had a chance, or I'm surrendering you as they want."

Lightning bit her lip, feeling worried. Then, the command sank in, and she answered, "He was good. He had... telekinesis, I think. Some sort of power to call swords out of nowhere, and a shield that blocks bullets. I couldn't have touched him if I tried."

"His shield does not repel hand-to-hand attacks."

"I know."

"Why didn't you attack him, then stab him when he was at your mercy?"

"Because he was good. He was never at my mercy."

That was an outright lie. She had kicked him in the fork of his legs after he'd torn her mask off, then ran for it. Why, oh why hadn't she destroyed him completely? She closed her eyes.

Snow stood.

She opened her eyes and gazed up at the big man.

"You will report early morning tomorrow for training," was all he said. "Your mistake will cost us many lives, maybe even your own. I will save as many as I can."

He left, leaving Lightning to her poisonous thoughts.

Pain reared up, and swallowed her whole as sleep took her there in the cushioned chair.

* * *

**Haha!! They're gonna die... THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!**

**I'm kidding. :P**

**Review... Por favor? :D**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYS!!! I WAS GOING TO UPDATE BUT I REALIZED I HAD TO WRITE IT'S JUST A CRUSH... WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS?**

**Ahem. Sorry.**

**Anyways, I'm really, really sorry!! It's Just A Crush somehow took up all my time... D: Speaking of which, I need to update New Beginnings!! D': **

**Next possible update: Wednesday**

**I'll love you guys forever if you review. :D **

* * *

**.:Chapter Nine:.  
**_The War_

_Two weeks later..._

_-Noctis-_

War.

The preparing was easy, the waiting (on the part of the families) nerve-wracking, and the aftermath terrible.

Now it was the easy part.

The young Prince gazed out at his troops, all of whom were drinking and laughing to break the tension in the air. He wore his usual black shirt, black pants, and black boots – all the better to spread terror in the hearts of the enemy. Black usually associated with him and Death. The soldiers usually fled in terror the moment he appeared.

But this was different. This was Cocoon he was fighting, and they were known for their bravery on the field. They weren't afraid of anything. Many had said this before.

Especially when they had Lightning as their commander. She was ruthless when fighting. She would press her advantage. The last war with Cocoon told him as such – only he never knew who she was then. She had been the Red Warrior to his people. (Her cape and hair)

"_Noctis Lucis Caelum, will you kill the assassin given the chance?"_

Skylar's voice rang in his head yet again. Her own father thought she should be killed.

Noctis's insides curled in disgust and sadness.

"_I will."_

His own words taunted him now, his reply to the question. He knew he had to say that, but the moment the words exited his mouth, he wanted to take them back, but the bright light of the Crystal shone, binding him in an oath he never wanted to make. It was too late.

He turned away, and went back into his tent.

He needed a plan to get around the oath.

--

_-Lightning-_

She meditated in silence. Or at least, she tried to.

Her head was so full that it felt as though it would explode. Too late it was, to take back what she promised.

"_You _will_ kill him. The Prince."_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you promise this, Lightning?"_

"_I do."_

She could, easily, she knew. Her fury towards him hadn't died down, but it had also awakened feelings in her she never dreamed she possessed. Many different feelings... jealousy... lust... or was it love? She didn't know these things anymore. She hadn't known them in the first place, anyways.

Her gun-blade rested in her lap. It was switched to gun mode so she didn't cut herself accidentally when she shifted in her place, an extra precaution.

_Are you ready?_

The voice, his voice, caught her off guard. Her eyes flew open, and she automatically cursed herself for doing so. All the outside noises flooded back into her ears, and hurt her head. She closed her eyes again and tried to calm her body down.

To keep her mind off the Prince, she began to run through the battle plans again.

Noctis never fought in the first battle – he always waited until the last moment to jump in and destroy everyone so as not to hurt his own troops with his power. He was never usually needed – the protection and strength he gave his troops were enough to keep them alive and fighting to the end. His battles were usually short – one or two hours at the most, then his troops will return home in triumph.

But with Cocoon, the battles were longer, a siege. Day and night they could fight, until the lot of them dropped from exhaustion. So he was needed here. To kill everyone that killed his troops.

When he came in, she would too, and prevent him from killing Cocoon's soldiers as they fought. She would be his distraction – she would leap in, dance away, and do it again. If she reached the point where she could kill him, she would. If she grew tired, she was to retreat with the forces.

She never grew tired.

A horn blew, sounding from far away. Then, it grew louder as one by one the spies sent the message back to base.

The Great Herd was on the move.

Once again, his voice whispered in her mind, _Are you ready?_

Tranquillity spread through her body, and she opened her eyes. _I am._

The young woman untangled her limbs and strode out the door to watch the war.

--

_-Noctis-_

_One, two, one, two, one, two._

The steady marching of his troops helped him to keep his mind on the business.

_One, two, one, two._

His great black stallion pranced along to the rhythm, snorting and tossing his head. He had wanted to use a chocobo like his other cavalry if he was to be mounted (he hated riding other creatures, and he was fast enough, maybe even faster, on his own two legs), but his uncle had insisted that a black horse was more intimidating with its four legs.

Noctis patted his horse with his hand to try and calm it, and it tossed its head again. He could see it rolling its fiery red eyes, and smirked slightly. It was feistier than anything he'd ever ridden, and it was fun. In a really boring way.

Horns sounded from all around them, but he was used to it. He didn't need to kill the spies – let them stay. He didn't care about them, they couldn't do anything that would harm him and his troops.

He didn't actually needed to come, but he wanted to escort his troops to the battlefield.

The hill that led to the field was ahead. Noctis halted his horse, and dismounted, then tossed the reins to his commander. "Take the horse," he told him. "I don't need it."

"Yes, Highness."

Noctis bristled slightly, but didn't say anything as the man got off the comical-looking chocobo and mounted the fiery horse. Noctis took the chocobo's reins and led it away as the commander nudged the horse forwards, into the battle.

_The Goddess be with you._

He had his own mission to accomplish now.

Find her.

--

_-Lightning-_

She stood near the battlefield, ready to intervene if necessary, hidden and well-placed. Her hand rested on the trunk of the tree next to her, and her icy blue eyes were fixed on the spot where the enemy would appear. She wore the whore-suit Vanille had begged her to wear, having relented only to shut her up.

Vanille would be watching right now, from the base. She was in Snow's squad, not Lightning's.

She would control gravity to suit her troops from here, and kill off any reinforcements that may arrive.

A sigh escaped her lips, and her fingers dug into the trunk of the tree.

Who chose a beautiful clearing as a warzone anyways?

She let her eyes wander over all the beauty around her, memorizing it before it truly became the warzone, and later the place of deaths.

Another horn blew.

She looked at her captain. He had turned to her troops, and were giving them 'the talk' that she usually gave to pep her troops. Then, there was a cheer.

A war cry came from the opposing side. Lightning turned to see their own Commander racing his horse back and forth, and he seemed to be pepping them up too. They were shouting the motto of the Royal House of Caelum: "_Veni! Vidi! Vici!" _(I came, I saw, I conquered)

Having no war cry of their own, Lightning's troops merely raised their weapons and cheered louder. The spearmen, who stood at the front to later make a wall of spikes, could easily be seen by Lightning.

Then, the cavalry began to run from both sides.

Lightning tensed as they clashed – she saw dozens fall, but couldn't see whose troops they were in the crush. They were all riding chocobos...

A hand caught her shoulder, and spun her around when she was still processing the movement. A pair of lips crashed down on hers, and together, the Prince and the legendary soldier fell to the floor. Noctis's hands tightened in her hair, holding her to him, and his body pinned down her limbs so she couldn't kick him as much as she tried.

But as much as he angered her, she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back.

--

_-Noctis-_

When he finally broke the kiss, he stared down at her as if shocked by what he did. She took the moment and shoved him off her, and got up, stumbling away from him. Then, she whirled, drawing her weapon.

Noctis got up too, looking dazed, and his eyes took in her fighting stance. He merely raised his hands in a temporary surrender.

"Lightning... please."

His tone made her angry again. "No! Get your weapons and fight me like a man!" she snarled, and her hand tightened on her gun-blade.

"Larielle, if I fight you, I'll have to kill you," Noctis whispered, lowering his hands. "I don't want to do that. The only way to go around the oath is to bring you back, to prove to them that you're innocent, that you're his daughter."

"I have no parents. Not anymore."

"You have one. My uncle. I lied. I'm sorry."

She glared at him.

"Please, Light, come back with me."

"I can't."

"You can! Please – I'll make sure you get the best damn cell there is until your trial. And I won't let you die."

Her mask cracked, and he saw the anger, the pain there. "I'm sorry, Noctis," she said softly. "But I can't. And I'm really sorry."

Then, she lunged.

Noctis parried the blow with the sword he summoned in time, and whirled to try and clip her around the shoulder. She leaped high into the air, higher than anything she'd done before (maybe she was just showing off for him, but she didn't know), and flipped backwards, neatly, into the field.

There were cries of shock as Noctis and Lightning fought their way into the middle of the field. They took no notice of the other fights around them as they leaped and whirled and transported around, each trying to dominate the other.

Noctis fought her back – she was playing the evasive card, dancing back and forth. He had to press her somewhere where she had to fight for real.

And then, there was a change in her, the moment he thought that. She whirled, and shot at him three times before leaping high into the air and landing behind him. Her legs tried to trip him, but he teleported behind her and sliced at her arm. A thin line of blood trickled down the wound, but she didn't seem to notice as, better than the best gymnast, she leaped from her vulnerable position on the floor and flipped high over his head, slashing down at it as he did.

He wanted to stop, to slam her into a wall or something to knock her out and bring her back. But the oath bound him, spurred him on.

They fought as if the steps were choreographed, their blades touching each other, maybe drawing a little blood, before the victim would pull back and fight again.

Finally, Noctis lunged forwards and knocked the gun-blade out of her hand with a single slap on her hand. It flew away from her, and they watched it fall far, far away.

She turned back to him, her gaze cold and accepting.

"Kill me, then."

She spoke as though from far away. Her voice echoed around the grounds, and all the soldiers stopped to watch the two stare each other down. Noctis rested the tip of his blade over her heart, ready to run it through. His own heart ached as he looked into her icy blue eyes. This would truly be the last time he would see them – at least this time she knew what he felt for her.

His fingers tightened on the blade, and he took a deep breath.

Lightning closed her eyes, and smiled.

She was ready.

There was a thud as Noctis's blade fell to the ground, and he fell to his knees in front of her. She opened her eyes wide and stared at the Prince, who had his head bowed before her. Lightning was shocked.

A gasp rose amongst the watchers.

"I can't do it."

Lightning heard the pain behind his voice, and she tensed. She knew they would be watching. What should she do?

"You do it. You kill me. Do it now, Light. Please. And make it fast."

He looked up at her, his eyes beseeching.

She trembled, and knelt in front of him. To hell with the promise. Noctis was more important.

"I wouldn't be able to do it too," she said softly, gently touching his face, ignoring the gasps of surprise that sounded all around them. "I wish I could, because life would be easier that way."

"Get. Away. From. Noctis."

Stella's voice rang out through the air, holding all the power and authority of a Princess. There was a click, and Noctis saw that her weapon was drawn and ready. She wore her training clothes, and she was here to kill.

Lightning whirled around, standing as she did. Her gun-blade was out and in her hands, loaded and ready to kill. She locked eyes with the new challenger.

"What fun," she murmured, and a volley of bullets followed her quiet words.

* * *

**Clicky the button! It will make me update faster!! XD **

**PWEASEEE**

**Sorry, I'm sugar high!!! Mints tend to do that to me...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!!! I'm alive... at long last!! MWAHAHAH!!!**

**Okay, that was purely random.**

**Ahh... Please review!! **

**STUPIDLINEBUTTONISPISSINGMEOFF**

**.:Chapter Ten:.  
**_Trapped_

_Oh no._

Noctis was about to intervene when Stella dodged, and rushed at Lightning, who leaped in the air, and snapped her fingers. Strange power came from the sound... and Noctis was blown aside as Lightning shot at Stella again.

To Noctis' amazement, Stella swore loudly as the bullet embedded itself into her shoulder. Lightning raised her gun again and shot, but Stella deflected it with a spell before attacking with such ferocity that Noctis expected Lightning to stumble under it, but she met each and every blow like a pro.

Stella dodged another blow and aimed at Lightning's legs, but she leaped out of the way and possibly kicked her in the head as she dove by. Stella managed to carve a streak of red across her stomach, but it was as if Lightning didn't feel anything; she just kept moving.

The soldier lashed out at Stella's legs, attempting to trip her, but Stella leaped nimbly over them and released another spell, which, thankfully, Lightning managed to avoid by flitting away, almost as fast as Noctis would've teleported.

Then, she shot at the Princess, five times in succession.

Stella avoided them, and what she could not avoid, she deflected with a simple spell. He saw Lightning curve her lips in disgust, and then slashed diagonally.

Stella let out a cry unlike any heard before, and gripped her arm.

Lightning's eyes blazed with triumph, but Stella kicked her in the stomach, where the wound was. The Prince heard her hiss with pain, then lunge at the Princess one more time.

Duck, dodge, lunge, twist, flip. Each move was choreographed, he was sure; it was lunge, meet, deflect, dance away, and all over again. Lightning held her ground against the Princess despite the many spells that came her way. Stella's face was twisted as she attempted to best the legendary soldier in what she did best: fight.

For some reason, he felt as proud as a parent whose child just came running back from school screaming, "I GOT AN A-PLUS!!! AN A-PLUS!!!" His lips twitched in amusement at the thought of Lightning running to him, yelling the same thing... or rather, their daughter.

The thought shocked him so much that he jerked in surprise. Lightning caught his sudden movement, and turned to him, obviously distracted.

"_No, Lightning!"_ he heard Vanille call to her weakly.

Lightning whirled back into the battle, but she was too late.

As he watched (with some despair) a Firaga spell raced at her and hit her hand.

The soldier let out a cry like no one had heard before, then leaped into the air. He heard a weak snapping of her fingers, and watched her dive headfirst at the Princess.

Stella raised her sword at the last moment as Lightning flipped, then juddered to a stop when her feet touched the floor. Icy blue eyes wide, the soldier glanced down at her chest.

Blood dripped down from the large, deep wound and landed on the ground silently.

Lightning raised her eyes and met Stella's, hatred suddenly flowing into the clear blue orbs. Stella looked at her expressionlessly as the other woman struggled to raise her sword.

The soldier took one step forward.

And fell to the floor.

--

Cries of outrage and fury came from the Resistance's army as their best commander was picked up by the opposing side and led away, but Stella's magick had grown – she could thrust them back, put an invisible wall between them and their enemy. Noctis was thrown onto the black stallion, who miraculously survived the battle with only a few scratches along his flanks and a massive cut on his chest.

"Let's go!" Stella called to the soldiers, and darted to her chocobo.

"_Lightning!" _he heard her friends scream. As if numb, he turned to face them, his face blank, devoid of expression. They were struggling to lunge through the invisible barrier – he noticed that the big man was about to manage it.

To them, he mouthed, "_I will take care of her. Do not worry."_ But he didn't know if they understood; they glared at him and Vanille drew her bow and tried to shoot. He thought that the effort was futile – the magick would deflect the arrow.

But to his surprise, the arrow slipped through the barrier as though it was enchanted, and flew straight at Stella's chocobo.

The chocobo went down.

"Princess Stella!" one of the warriors guarding her cried, but as he tried to rush at her, Vanille shot him with her arrows and then she ran, right through the barriers.

"Lightning!!"

Two of Noctis's warriors, at Stella's look, caught her and took her forward. "Sire, what would we do with this one?" He leered at Vanille, who shot him a look of complete loathing and kicked his balls.

He went down, much to Noctis's amusement.

The other one let her go as she turned on him, then she ran right for the 'prisoner'. "Lightning!"

Someone shot at her with an anaesthetic dart, and she went down too.

Noctis could only watch and ride after his army helplessly, wondering how this had occurred, and what he could do to save them.

The answer was clear.

Nothing.

--

Lightning woke up in a dark place, her heartbeat thundering painfully in her chest. She glanced down, and saw that the front of her tunic was covered in blood. Her first thought was, _Well, Vanille can't make me wear this anymore, so I can use my own uniform._

Then, she remembered what happened.

She punched the wall next to the bed she was lying on.

_It's so dark. I don't even know where I am. It's cold... I need something warm... and I need bandages. Goddess, my chest hurts... Where am I? What am I doing here? ... Will Noctis help me? No – I cannot rely on other people anymore... look where loving Noctis put me. Caught! Captured! For the first time in my life as commander! Snow would kill me for being such a bloody fool._

Her cheekbone throbbed, and she touched it, wincing. She must've hit something... she had a vague flashback of a rock, and grimaced. _That's my fault; I should've seen that coming._

Suddenly, there was a sliver of light coming from somewhere in front of her. A hand reached in and flicked a switch.

Ah, she was in the 21st century. She forgot.

The lights flared on, and she let out an involuntary cry as her eyes burned, not used to the sudden brightness.

"Sorry," a voice said, and she felt the bed jiggle as the owner of the voice sat down. "How're you feeling?"

"Like bangaa dung."

"Well, that's bad," the person said cheerfully. He is so not Noctis. "I mean, I fell into bangaa dung before, and it stank like crazy. No one would come near me for months... but that's probably because I'm usually tripping up over something."

She rolled her eyes, and cautiously opened them. To her relief, she could see, although it hurt a little. The man sitting on her bed was the same blond who introduced himself as Laris and brought her to Noctis in the first place.

Laris smiled at her, and handed her a medipack. "Here, Noctis thought you might need this. He'd come visit you himself, but Stella's keeping him away... anyways, I'm to look after you from today on, until your trial is finished."

Lightning blinked at him, and took the medipack, then opened it. She sifted through the things inside, and found the appropriate things to cover up her wounds – she realized that the one on her chest was already half-healed, but she replaced the bandages anyways (Laris turned away at her request and hopefully closed his eyes as well), and addressed the numerous bruises Noctis gave her when he... assaulted her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Laris asked over his shoulder. "And can I turn around now?"

"No."

"For which question?"

"Both."

"I see... Well, we'll bring you something anyways. You need to eat, get your strength up... At least, that's what Noctis said."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Lightning sighed, and lay back, staring at the ceiling. It was white. There were no windows around here... No chance to escape then. The lights came out from the corners... altogether, it was the most high-tech, comfortable dungeon she'd ever seen.

"You want anything?"

"Just my weapon and my freedom." _Oh yeah, why don't you throw in Noctis while you're at it?_

Laris winced. "No chance. Stella took it. Both of them."

Lightning tensed, sitting up. "Where is she?" she asked tersely.

"Erm... you're not supposed to..." He trailed off when she shot him a death glare, and he swallowed, backing away a step. "Meeting?" he whispered, clearly afraid.

Lightning rolled her eyes, and lay back down, counting cockatrices behind closed eyes. Gigantic, angry cockatrices, with blood red eyes and a handbag. And her freedom.

"I'll wait outside," Laris promised, and practically ran out.

A small smile curved Lightning's lips, and she resumed counting cockatrices with red eyes and handbags.

--

A few hours later, she was awakened by the sound of someone entering the room.

She shot up, her hand automatically reaching for where her gun-blade should be. But it wasn't there, because it wasn't with her.

Big sigh.

The person who came in was a woman. Not any woman – _Stella._

She was accompanied by two guards.

"Good evening," she said with a should-be charming smile and her honey-blond hair loose and flowing around her face. "Do you like your quarters?" The blond woman walked over to a small couch and sat down there. Lightning vowed silently to herself that she would never sit on that thing even if her life depended on it.

"Not so much that I'll stay here of my own free will," Lightning retorted, then her breath hitched as her chest wound pained her again.

Stella obviously noticed. A small smile twitched her lips. "We tried to get a healer to tend to that, but you were in a frenzy – you almost killed one of them."

Lightning frowned, then a memory sparked her mind – she was caught, strapped down, and she wanted to be free. The only way had been to kill... so her body moved of its own accord, trying to destroy everything in sight.

She nodded.

The Princess smiled. "I've come to talk to you about your friend."

"My friend?" she asked, confused. She tilted her head sideways.

"Your young friend, a red-haired woman who rushed forward valiantly to save you."

Lightning's eyes widened with fear – real fear. _Vanille was caught?_ She raised a finger and pointed it at Stella, and stood. "You touch _one hair_ on her, and I swear I will rip this place into shreds using my bare hands," she threatened, but Stella merely smiled.

"Noctis will stop you," she said firmly.

Lightning flinched when she said his name – it was so loving, so proud... so possessive. _He's not yours to take,_ she felt like snarling, but she kept her mouth shut. "He'd better not," she answered, and stepped closer to Stella. Her guards moved in closer, but Stella stopped them with a hand.

"Please, no more violence while she's injured."

They backed off.

"I just thought you should know that I'm letting her go. She's no major threat to us..." Lightning heaved an inward sigh of relief. "But, however, I cannot let you go," the other woman continued, "Because the attempt to kill a Princess and a Prince is not taken lightly by the combined council of Tenebrae and Arcaia. They want to kill you... and I'm afraid to say that both Noctis and I agree you should be taken down."

Lightning hissed at her. "I'll die fighting."

"Please don't," Stella said mildly. "It'll only prolong your death."

"That's the whole point, is it not?" Lightning said mockingly, adopting Stella's refined way of speaking. She was surprised to feel the formal words forming easily on her tongue. "If I am to die by your hand, I would rather die a hero's death than die cowering on the floor."

Stella smiled. "A good way of putting it, because we will test your strengths before we execute you."

Lightning raised one eyebrow, but didn't comment. In her mind, she thought, _I have to get out of here before that happens. _

Someone else knocked on the door.

"Enter," Stella called, and Lightning shot her an irritated look before turning to see who it was.

Noctis came in. He didn't spare Stella a glance as he said, "Leave us. I wish to speak to Commanding Officer Lightning alone." Stella frowned, then gestured to the guards and they filed out. "Laris, lock the door and make sure no one dithers around here," the Prince called to his friend. The lock clicked, and all was silent.

Lightning retreated to her bed and lay back down. Her wounds hurt, and her head throbbed. Noctis on the bed next to her, his hand gently brushing away the strands of hair on her face. He didn't seem to notice as she tensed and tried to move away from him. "I'm going to get you out of here," he told her.

She looked at him, surprised. "Now?"

"As soon as possible." His hands drifted to her stomach, and he eyed the bandage, then raised an eyebrow at her. "May I?"

When she nodded, he pulled up the shirt slightly – very slightly (his ears turned red, causing her to hide laughter behind a cough) – and ran his hands over the bandage before gently lifting it up and staring at the angry, red, raw flesh underneath.

"I can heal that for you."

"It's not necessary. It may look bad today, but by this time tomorrow, it will have been healed."

"No matter, I can save you a great deal of pain and energy."

"I'll need to get rid of this energy somehow or rather."

He smiled slightly, and put his hand above the raw flesh, muttering something under his breath. Lightning squirmed as the wound tickled her. In a minute, the wound was healed, the skin having flowed back together, leaving no trace of a scar. She pressed her hands to it, and her eyes widened as she felt the smooth skin.

"What about the one on your chest?"

"I'd rather you leave that one alone at the moment. It's very... private up there."

He grimaced. "I won't look," he promised.

She rolled her eyes. "This one's fine. Now that the one on my stomach's healed, I can focus my energy into healing this one. Besides, keep your magick to yourself. You might need it."

"I've only ever taken the White Magick course. Beyond that, I've never truly found magick necessary. After all, why should I when I blade is feared enough?"

"I find magick repelling. It's a sneaky, underhand way of winning a fight."

"Mm. Maybe." Noctis pulled her shirt over her stomach as much as he could, and his hand accidentally brushed her hip. They both flushed, and looked away. "Do you want anything to eat?" he offered her to hide his embarrassment.

She shook her head.

"You know, I'll hand-feed you if need be," he warned.

She shrugged. "I don't need to eat, but I do it because I want to, and because it tastes good," she explained. "My energy comes from meditating and resting, and the world around me if I have to take it from them."

He felt confused still, but shrugged it off. "All the same, I'll feel better once you have some food in you." He brushed her bruised cheekbone once, very lightly.

"Aren't we just getting broody?" she murmured under her breath, causing him to scowl. But he knocked on the door and told Marcus to get some food. At least, she thought it was Marcus.

When he came back, she said, "Stella..."

"What about her?"

"She loves you a lot, doesn't she?"

He didn't reply.

"You're lucky, you know that?"

Still no answer. Damn him.

"She speaks your name as though it was a rare diamond anyone would want, and as though she was a proud parent," she told him, trying to get a reaction out of him.

Response?

A single twitch of a finger and he clenched his jaw, finally saying, "But I don't love her."

"Right."

"I really don't."

"You agreed to get rid of me, didn't you, Noctis?"

"Only to placate her and the council."

"If you truly didn't care about her, why would you want to placate her?"

"Hang around her when she wants something and you'll see."

Lightning fought back a grin, and sat up. "I need some space – I'm going to meditate." He retreated to the chair, and she shook her head. "You can come back in a hour or two, but right now I need to cure my wounds. Bye, Noctis."

Her eyes closed and she drifted into a waking dream.

* * *

**REVIEWSSS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I'm home!!**

**Yes, another update! WOOT! XD I'll gladly say... about twenty more chapters before this is over!! And the sequel comes right after that. That's right – a sequel. Aren't you happy?? ^.^ I am!**

**ARGH I can't wait to write the next chapter, so I'll start this one right now!!**

**Please review!**

* * *

**.:Chapter Eleven:.  
**_Plans_

Day and night, morning and evening. Time became meaningless in the lighted, padded cell. Every second was a minute, every minute an hour, every hour one day, and so on. Lightning found the silence and capture tedious, and often paced in the small space, trying to waste energy. The one day she had found an adjoining room – a bathroom and a wardrobe full of clean clothes – was the only day she declared exciting. Well, as exciting as being captured can get.

Now she was dressed in a brown, sleeveless turtleneck, a short reddish skirt, and a white, revealing-by-itself tunic buttoned on top, reading a book. Her eyes darted over the lines, moving faster than a normal person would. Her foot jiggled impatiently, and she took a sip of water to wet her throat.

Each day, Laris came to her and sat down to talk for a while before her temper snapped and she finally glared at him. With every passing day, her temper grew shorter and shorter, until she was openly glaring at everyone who entered. Only Noctis and Laris dared to come in now.

_Knock, knock._

"What?" she snapped, annoyed. She was itching to destroy something with her hands – this person could do well for that.

Laris came in, holding a strong, sturdy sack of something.

Curiosity overcame her annoyance. "What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Something for you to play with." He dumped the thing on the floor and rolled his neck and shoulders. "It's heavy."

"I can see."

"I hope you like it though – I had to beg Noctis to let me give this to you." He opened the sack and drew out an inflatable punching bag. "It's to take out your stress," he explained at her incredulous look. "See, we hang it somewhere – maybe there, it looks good - and you can batter it as much as you want. It won't break, so you can use all your strength."

She got up and helped him set up the bag. They took turns blowing into the mouthpiece until the bag was full of air, and set it up. All the time, Lightning wondered why the thing was so heavy – the bag itself was light enough.

Finally, they stepped back and he turned to her. "Try it out," he suggested.

She whipped her arm so fast all he could see was a blur. The thing exploded as soon as she made contact.

As Laris gawked at the pieces, Lightning allowed a ghost of a smile to touch her lips. _I've still got it._

"Wow," Laris shook his head as he turned to look at the strawberry-haired girl. "That's... just wow."

Lightning shrugged, and looked away uncomfortably as Laris stepped closer. "You're... amazing." The skin around Lightning's eyes tightened, but he didn't notice as he stepped one more step closer and lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. Her skin tingled.

"I..."

She glanced up at him, waiting for the rest of his sentence to escape his mouth, but he clamped his teeth down, and stepped away, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged again, and wrapped her arms around herself as she wandered back to her bed. She noticed that Laris didn't move. He kept his face downcast, hidden in the shadow. His arms hung limp by his side. A surge of protectiveness rocked her, and she jumped. But she dismissed it easily enough.

"What was in the bag?" Lightning asked him in her blank voice. He jumped, as if having forgotten her presence and was only now returned here.

"What?"

"The bag. What was in it? It looked heavy."

Laris' eyes lit up. "Oh – right." He went to the bag and rustled around inside it for a second before drawing out something big and shiny and metallic.

Her gun-blade.

Her eyes widened and she jumped up from the bed. "How did you get it back?"

"Noctis did it," Laris answered. "He told Stella he wanted to examine it, and when she gave it to him, he gave it to me with orders to take it to you. He said he didn't care how you got it, as long as I did my job."

Lightning, her face full of wonder, took the blade, and examined it for any sort of damage that might have been inflicted by Stella during and after the fight. It was as perfect as it was on the day she bought it, with the exception of the small brand that Snow had put on the blade so everyone knew she was a Nora Commander.

Laris drew out more things – night-vision goggles (used by Team Nora as well); a black leather assassin body suit; ammunition; black leather gloves; black head-mask, like the kind used in by her in the failed mission to kill Noctis.

Her jaw tightened.

Laris, who noticed, stopped and raised one eyebrow. "What's up?"

She shook her head and began to check the inner parts of her gun, then put some shells into it. She clicked the switch, and it transformed into a blade without resistance. Satisfied, she let it rest on her lap*, and looked up at Laris, who was struggling to take something out of the sack.

"Need some help?" she asked.

He shook his head, and managed to take whatever it was from the sack out. "Nah, it was just stuck in some of the loose strings. Here."

She took the mic and earpiece from him, and frowned at it.

"You have to –" Laris started, but she cut him off.

"I know what to do with this, thank you."

He lapsed into silence as she fixed the piece into her ear and clipped the mic onto the collar of her shirt, then, before switching it on, asked, "Who's on the other side?"

"Noctis."

She nodded, and turned it on. Noctis spoke first. "Lightning? Are you there?"

"Yes."

"I've been ordered not to go down and visit you anymore, as you are labelled as 'dangerous', and this is the only way I can keep you informed personally."

"Agreed."

He coughed. "No need for niceties, Light."

"I'm shrugging and rolling my eyes. Just so you know."

He chuckled, and sighed. "Tonight, at midnight, the council will decide your fate. You have your things with you?"

"My gun-blade, yes."

"Hide it somewhere so when the guards come and get you, you can kill them. Do so quickly – I know for fact that Stella wanted to send an entire squad with you, but I've persuaded the council that Marcus and Laris, along with the four other guards – Stella's demand – are good enough to take you. They will help you reach your destination safely – oh damn. Be right back." She heard him move to the door and say, "Stella?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Her honey-and-sugar voice was faint over the connection. Lightning strained her ears, and growled slightly, then caught herself as Laris gave her an odd look.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready."

There was silence on Noctis' side of the connection, then he said, wearily, "You know that we're not supposed to... you know, before... the wedding." The words 'you know' and 'the wedding' were, Lightning hoped, forced out resignedly, and Stella laughed.

"Since when do you follow orders?" she said teasingly, and Lightning heard her shift. "Come here, you."

"Ah – no, Stella, I've–"

"Don't be such a wuss, Noctis. Get in here, or I'll come after you."

There was more silence, then Noctis blurted, "Gotta go," and Lightning heard him running as Stella called his name.

"Are you all right?" Laris asked Lightning. The young woman jumped, and looked at the older man.

"I'm fine."

"You're shaking all over, and your hands are clenched." He tried to pry them loose as a dribble of red ran down her fingers to the floor. "Oh shit."

"Laris, what's up?" the voice Lightning barely recognized as Marcus said.

"What's wrong?" Noctis demanded at the same time through the link. Lightning realized that all four of them had been listening to the conversations. "Lightning?"

"It's nothing."

"Dude, next time switch of the damn mic before you and Stella have another conversation like that," Marcus said, sounding disgusted.

"Laris, what's wrong with Lightning?" Noctis asked the blond man, ignoring Marcus.

"She clenched her hands so hard that she cut herself with her nails."

Someone whistled into his mic.

"Marcus, stop doing that!"

"Sorry."

"Lightning, are you all right?" Noctis asked her.

"I said I'm fine," she said tersely.

Another voice, one she thought she knew but couldn't place, said, "Sorry I'm late – what's up with the girl?"

"Bradley, you missed an amazingly funny conversation between our Royal Highnesses," Marcus chortled immediately.

"Shut up Marcus," Laris and Noctis chorused at the same time.

"Yes mother."

"Lightning?" It was Noctis again.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Oh dang man, you pissed her off," the voice known as Bradley said as though he was hiding laughter. Laris rolled his eyes, and said to Lightning, "They're real jokers, those two."

"We can hear you, Lar-lar," Marcus laughed.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Lar-lar! Lar-lar!"

"BE QUIET!" Noctis snapped. "Lightning – sorry for the interruptions. The three of you, shut up. I can hear you laughing, by the way. Anyways, Light, you're to leave the castle through the air vent. After you came here the last time, security cameras have been placed, but I will shut down the city's power for half an hour after twelve so you can escape quickly without being noticed. At twelve thirty, the power must come back on, or everyone will wonder why I'm not doing anything about it. Once you're free of the castle, Bradley will be at the bottom of the air vent with the car – take the black Merc, Brad - take you to the seaside. I'll meet you there and take you somewhere safe. Do you copy?"

"Yes sir," Lightning said sarcastically. "And do tell me, where will we go once we've set sail?"

"You'll see," was his annoying answer before he shut off the mic.

"Idiot," Lightning muttered under her breath as she shut off her own mic.

"I hear that, Light," Noctis said sharply, but Lightning ignored him as she loaded more shells into her gun, and put the rest into the pocket of the black suit that Laris had thrust into her hands before seating himself on the couch.

_Maybe I ought to have told him that Stella had sat there._

**STUPIDLINEBUTTON!!!!**

***Remember the picture where Lightning's sitting down in a lighted white room with her gun-blade? Yep, that's it people. I've decided to make use of some of the scenes and pictures we've been given by the lovely SE. They might not be in correct order, but who cares really?**

**LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS NOCTIS PLUSHIE LIVE!! –points gun at Noctis plushie- Also, I'm giving out sneak peeks for the next chapter if you review, so please do for the sneak peeks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! See, I'm so nice. I update earlier! :D So you guys should be nice and give me reviews too, hmm? XD**

**AHH Chapter Twelve already! -faints- I can't believe it! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! -hugs-**

**Let's get it rolling! Lights! Camera! ACTION!!**

**Please review!**

**.:Chapter Twelve:.  
**_Freedom_

The gentle knocking on the titanium door roused the young woman meditating on her bed from her stupor. Lightning rose gracefully as two guards entered the prison, weapons at ready in case she should attack.

She wished she had her gun-blade with her, but Laris had took it back, saying that it would be safe with him, and the guards would check if she was carrying anything dangerous on her.

The earpiece in her left ear buzzed slightly, and she heard Noctis say, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she breathed softly into the microphone so none of the guards heard as they ordered her to put her hands on her head. She did so, letting a small, menacing smile twitch her lips and add amusement to her features. The guard heading to her faltered, but when the other one gestured impatiently, he stepped forward and began to check her for any weapons they could relieve her of.

"If you touch any part you're not supposed to touch..." Lightning stated, her voice free of menace, but somehow making the threat sound more menacing than the sound of her snarl. The guard gulped visibly, and his hands hesitated at her neck.

"Hurry up, Johan," the other guard said impatiently. "Princess Stella is impatient." Johan looked at her apologetically, as if that'll stop her from attacking him, and asked her for permission to check her.

Lightning merely smiled at him, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Johan didn't see the glint as he placed his hands on her back, patting various places to see if she was hiding anything. When he reached her waist, he hesitated.

"You don't want to check there," Lightning told him, her lips twitching again.

Fortunately for him, he didn't. When he ran his hands down her legs and checked her pockets, she resisted the urge to kick him. Even now she could smell his scent getting stronger, and he repulsed her.

Fortunately for him, he used the metal detector to check her front. When the detector declared her innocent with a jaunty beep, she was led out into the hallway. Laris, dressed in dark clothing, nodded once, briefly to her, and Marcus winked behind the backs of the four guards. Lightning didn't reply. Her hands were thrust into manacles behind her back, and they moved forward.

"Not yet," Noctis said via microphone.

Laris murmured back, "Next corner?"

"Yes."

"Guys, it's boring out here, so be fast, okay?" Bradley said jokingly, although there was a note of seriousness in his tone.

"No problemo," Marcus said under his breath, and shifted his gun.

They rounded the corner.

"Now!" Noctis exclaimed, and immediately after that, the lights flickered and the three of them sprang into action. Lightning took down two of the guards using only her legs, whereas Marcus and Laris took five seconds longer to finish their opponents. Lightning yawned as they took some punches to the face.

At last, the last of the guard went down.

"That took you long enough," Lightning commented without a smile as Laris took out the keys from Johan's pocket and moved over to unlock her hands.

"You guys keep moving, I'll take care of their memories," Noctis urged them. She could hear him running already.

Lightning nodded, and didn't bother to rub her wrists to get the blood flowing smoothly in her veins again before beckoning to her companions and running off.

"Where's the place?" she asked them urgently – her voice seemed loud in the darkness.

"Over there... the statue of the naked guy?"

"Half-naked," Marcus corrected, and they ducked behind the gigantic statue. Lightning swiftly tore off her shirt and pulled on the body suit while Marcus and Laris worked on the metal grate. She'd just finished pulling the mask over her head when the grate popped open and Laris put it down carefully.

"I'll go first," he said, and slipped inside. Lightning followed, with Marcus right at her heels. He carefully set the grate back and turned around in the cramped space.

"Ow," he groaned as he hit his head.

Lightning winced as the sound reverberated through the whole place. "Shut up," she murmured, and followed Laris as he carefully lowered himself down a hole. Lightning followed, the paused when the stink reached her. "Aren't we going through the air vent?" she asked no one in particular.

"Too risky. Heat trackers everywhere, and all guards are on alert because of the blackout. They think Team Nora is coming to get you," Noctis replied. His voice was a little fuzzy. "Stella's looking for you as well. Emergency electricity... I'll be damned if I can't turn those down. Which I can't. Special filaments, and..."

"Do us a favour, Noctis," she interrupted him as Marcus and Laris stifled laughter, "and shut up. No one's interested in that shit. No pun intended," she added, wrinkling her nose as Marcus stepped in something squelchy. "Also, no offense, Marcus, but can I not sit next to you later?"

Everyone chuckled quietly, and Marcus said cheerfully, "I'll get you later for that."

"Providing we survive this," she murmured.

"Don't you dare say that," Noctis snapped at her. "You'll be fine."

She grunted, and leaped lightly over something that looked like a log. "Ugh."

"Stinks, huh? Now you know what Noctis smells like when he doesn't shower," Laris told her. Noctis growled.

"Watch it."

"Watch what, Noct?" Laris asked innocently.

"Do you know what it'll feel like if I let your brain come out of your nostrils very slowly?" he asked. Lightning raised her eyebrows at the change of subject as Laris said, "No."

"Well good. Because if you don't shut up, I'll do that to you. And it'll be very painful," Noctis said lightly. Lightning could have sworn that he was smiling.

"I'd shut up if I were you, Laris," Bradley said. His voice was even fuzzier than Noctis'.

"Reception's not too good down here, huh?" Marcus muttered. He had noticed too. "Noct? Any soldiers in front?"

"No. You're in the tomb entrance – only my father, myself, and a handful of trusted servants know where that place is. It's not guarded – we've set enchantments to warn us if any intruders try to steal from us," Noctis explained, and he huffed a little. "Be quiet now, soldiers right above you," he whispered, but the rest of them lapsed into silence. Lightning breathed quietly as the footsteps sounded right above her and faded away.

"He's gone," the Prince reported.

"God, that was scary," Lightning said sarcastically. "I could take him down in a moment."

"Don't – the bodies of the guards you took down are hidden well, but they'll wonder what happened when they wake up in some place they're not supposed to wake up in," Noctis warned her. Lightning sighed.

"For your information again, I'm rolling my eyes at your over protectiveness," she said dryly. Laris coughed to disguise laughter, but Marcus and Bradley sputtered before stopping themselves.

"Funny, Light," the Prince replied. "Oh shit – Stella."

"Turn of the damn mic!" Marcus hissed.

But evidently, there had been no time for him to turn it off without her wondering what he was doing, because his voice sounded in their ear. "What is it, Stella?"

"The prisoner. Where is she?" Stella demanded immediately.

Noctis paused, then said, "Has she escaped?"

"Yes, Noctis, she has. And your friends can't be found either."

Noctis let out a breath. "Maybe she's taken them hostage. I'll go after her," he said to Stella, and started off.

"I'm going with you," Stella said to him. Her voice was louder now, as if she was nearer. "If she hurts you... how do you think I'd feel?" she asked in a concerned and gentle tone.

Lightning took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly, trying to keep calm. Laris reached over and touched her shoulder lightly. She didn't respond as Noctis said, "She cannot best me."

"We'll see about that," Lightning murmured into the mic.

Noctis ignored her and spoke again to Stella, "And if she hurts you, how do you think _I_ would feel? Have you thought about that?"

Stella whispered, "N-no... I guess not."

"Exactly. Let me go after her, Stella. I'll capture her and bring her back." Stella murmured to him, "I love you," and he moved away. Lightning hissed softly, and shifted her gun-blade to a more comfortable position on her hip before striding off.

"You have fourteen minutes to get free. Bradley's waiting for you," Noctis told her, and then hesitated before adding quietly, "Be safe."

Lightning nodded once, sharply, as she kept moving.

"She nodded," Marcus offered Noctis. Noctis sighed, and said, "I'll meet you in the inn." Then, he was silent.

Lightning kept herself moving until she could smell the fresh air that had been denied to her for so long, and until she could see the night sky above her, the stars twinkling brightly and casting a mysterious glow upon her. She looked up, and gazed for a while at the moon before slipping into the open door of the Mercedes in front of her. Bradley started the car, and the two of them were off.

Laris thought that he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

--

"Where are we going?" Lightning asked Bradley as he drove right by the neon sign that clearly said 'Inn'.

"Back door of the inn. Noctis is there already. He's got fresh clothing for you, and supplies," the bespectacled man answered, and turned the steering wheel, manoeuvring the car into a dark alley behind the shops. "Almost there."

He braked at a back door. "He's on the fifth floor," he told her. "His window is open, and he's tied a white cloth on it. Go."

Lightning went.

The room proved easy enough to find, and she slipped inside, unnoticed by everyone and everything. Noctis caught her in a hug as she entered and didn't let go for a minute. She stood emotionless until he backed away slightly and looked her up and down. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"I've got clothes for you – here. Go shower and change, and I'll take you down to the seaside. A supply boat is already there, waiting to take you to your destination." He handed her the pieces of cloth, and she took them.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I am." Satisfied, the girl headed away to the bathroom, where she stripped and stepped into the cubicle. Water ran down her sinuous body, and she lathered soap all over herself, then rinsed off. Grabbing a fluffy white towel from the rack, she dried and tugged on the clothing Noctis had given her, and stepped out.

Noctis was seated on the bed, playing with a rubiks cube using on his mind. He looked up when she entered, and smiled.

"It fits you well."

She flushed lightly, prettily. Noctis smiled again as she said, "Thank you." She dried her hair and ran a brush through it quickly, then threw out the leather clothing.

"Do you want to stay and rest for now? We can leave in a couple of hours," he offered. She shook her head again and turned to him.

"No, let's go now," she spoke with confidence and authority. Noctis smiled again, and reached under the bed to grab a pack of clothes (hers) and ammunition.

"Shall we?" he asked, and held out his elbow to her. Hesitantly, she took it and they walked out of the room and to the ocean.

* * *

**Soo... please review! XD**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Chapter thirteen! I really can't believe it!! :D**

**Kay guys! I need your help. :)**

**About the sequel... I need a name for it! Here're some choices, although you can give me your own if you feel like it. Basically everyone starts with 'Final Fantasy Versus XIII'...  
**

**-Black Stars**

**-_Nimbus Levitas_**

**-Pure Gold**

**I can't think of any more, so yeah! **

**REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Thirteen:.  
**_The _Beaura

A big, meaty hand came down on her table, causing her drink to jump and spill. Lightning looked up at the man whose hand it belonged to, and said expressionlessly, "Can I help you?"

He smiled drunkenly. "Only if you can follow me up quietly."

Lightning suppressed a shudder of disgust and slight fear at the implications in his voice, then said, "Unfortunately no. I cannot follow anyone anywhere, as you can see. I'm waiting for my friend."

"Blackie's gone for a while now, honey," another man said to her from next to her. He had taken a seat without her noticing, good God. She was so distracted today. "I ain't thinkin' he's comin' back."

"That's what you think," was her quiet answer, and she took another sip of her mead. _Hurry up, Noctis..._

"C'mon, we ain't gonna take long," the first man cajoled, and sat down. His hand landed on her upper thigh. "And it will be fun."

Fear and bile rose in her. "No thanks." Blurry memories clicked in her... why was she so afraid? She didn't understand... This was...

"_Come here, you little bitch!"_

That voice...

_Someone was crying. A girl with strawberry-coloured hair. Her light eyes were filled with tears. Tears of fear. She was huddled in a dark corner, her hands together as if she was praying. The girl... no._

_Herself._

"_Mommy!" she whispered as her father thundered around the house, searching for her, to take what was rightfully her husband's. Tears coursed down her face, fast and quick. She was afraid, so afraid..._

"Is there anything I can help you boys with?"

She heard Noctis speaking, and jumped, jerked from her reverie as Noctis put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to look at him to know that his eyes were blazing dangerously at the men; their reaction said as much. The second man recoiled, and scuttled away immediately, but the big man held his ground, obviously thinking he could best this young, slender man in anything.

Lightning's lips twitched. It was hard to imagine Noctis losing to this big, mortal man.

Noctis gazed at the man with cold eyes. The beefy guy looked at him arrogantly, and said, "Shove off, _boy_, she's mine."

"Oh?" Noctis said in a soft voice that held more malice than anything.

"Yeah, see, she's comin' up with me, ain'tcha, beautiful?" he asked Lightning in what was supposed to be a sexy voice, she assumed. But it was obvious that he was, in his own slang, failin'. Lightning rolled her eyes, and stood.

"Come on, Noct, let's get out of here." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his body in a jealously protective way. She fought back a smile as he squeezed her to him.

"Hey, come back with my catch, kid!" the beefy man yelled from behind them. Noctis sighed, and was about to turn around when she stopped him.

"Allow me." He raised one eyebrow, but allowed her to turn around and face him. A calm mask hid her glee as she stepped towards him. The man looked immensely relieved, and stepped towards her.

A second later, he let out a yell as he rolled forwards onto his head. Lightning had clicked her fingers at him, bending gravity at her will. Noctis looked at the man, amused, and said, "Nice one, Light."

"Thanks. I've wanted to do that the moment he set eyes on me," she answered, and, as she turned back to Noctis and walked out the pub with him, let him come tumbling back down with a tremendous crash. "And I think you should make everyone forget us now," she added.

Noctis concentrated upon the memories of the drunks and the people who worked at the pub, and deleted any memories they may have had of either of them. Noctis then placed his arm around her shoulders – feeling incredibly daring as he'd never before approached a woman like this – and steered her to the ship he had secured. It had the words _the Beaura_ written in black and wine-red letters along the prow.

"Can't we go by air?" she asked, wrinkling her nose slightly.

He shook his head. "All airships are being searched. It was my own order. Waterships, however, are perfectly safe, especially supplies ones."

"Okay... so why can't you teleport us there?"

"If I do teleport us there, I'll completely deplete the amount of energy the Crystal we currently have left, because where we're going is far away. Besides, I was going to go there anyways, to take some of the energy from the Crystal over there for ours." He gave her a small smile. "Come, let us go meet the captain."

He led her up onto the deck, and strode confidently to the man shouting orders to the others. "Captain Weha."

"Ah Noctis, m'boy!" The Captain slapped him on the shoulder affectionately and turned to Lightning. "This is your consort, I assume?"

Lightning gasped, and blushed, then cursed herself for doing so. She ducked her head, muttering her greetings to the Captain as both of them laughed. Noctis slid his arm around her waist and said affectionately, "No, this is... Larielle, an old friend of mine. She wanted to come along with me, but her father wouldn't allow her, so I stole her."

"Ah, always the rebel, aren't you, Noct?" Weha chuckled, and shook his head. "Is this the reason why you needed to get to Kryalis?"

"Yes sir."

Weha smiled, then hollered at a teenage boy with silvery blond hair. "Oi! No loitering around here, boy! When I tell you to scrub the deck, you do so with gusto! Understand me, Ace?" The boy – Ace – stuttered something, and then dropped to his hands and knees to 'scrub the deck'. Lightning looked at him with interest, and he flushed bright red under her gaze.

"Let me bring you to your quarters," Weha offered, already heading off. The two of them followed. "Do you want separate rooms or..."

"Separate rooms will do fine," Lightning said firmly. She was _not_ his consort.

Noctis smirked, then squeezed her arm and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back – I know where we're sleeping already. I just need to talk to someone before we set off. Stay safe," he added in the same quiet undertone, and moved away.

Lightning watched him go for a minute until Weha tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

He took in her expression, then shrugged and went, "Ar, friends indeed. Don't fool me, kid – you two are more attached than double-headed cockatrices. And believe me, there're lots of those where we're going." With that, he lumbered off. Lightning followed him docilely, ignoring the catcalls, whistles and stuff the other sailors called after her.

She'd take care of them later.

--

As they walked, Weha kept a steady conversation going. Lightning said nothing when he asked her about herself, merely saying that she was a soldier who wanted to return to her army, having been captured for reasons she was not to say. After a while, he spoke about the ship and how he became a Captain as she listened.

When he dropped her off at the room he'd assigned to her, he gave her a piece of advice: "All the sailors here get bored on long trips, so you'll best guard yourself as much as you can, and never leave Noctis' side unless the situation demands it. Most of them will try advance on you, and it's up to you to spurn them as much as you can. I will try and make sure they do nothing to you, but... you can't be too careful, can ya?" Weha chuckled, and patted her shoulder before leaving her to brood upon his little piece of advice.

Now she was inspecting her chest wound, which was almost healed. In the adrenaline of the escape, she hadn't felt anything until now, when she had stretched on her bed. She sighed, and touched it gingerly, then jumped when someone knocked on her door.

"Gimme a second," she called, and hurried to tug her shirt over her upper torso before rushing over to unlock it. Noctis entered silently.

"They're setting sail," he told her in his quiet tone. "I thought you might want to see how it looks like." A tiny twitch of his lips told her he was in a good mood. She smiled back, and nodded. Together, they ascended above deck.

"Where did you go?" she asked him. He just smiled and said, "To see a friend."

Lightning frowned slightly, but didn't press him because her eye had caught the same teenage boy who'd been shouted at earlier. He was muttering to himself darkly, now oiling a length of rope with such vigour she was surprised the rope wasn't burning his hands.

She paused, her eyes still on him.

"Light?" Noctis asked her, turning back to her. "What is it?"

Lightning continued to stare at the boy until he froze in his movements and slowly looked up at her. She scrutinized his face carefully. To her amusement, he turned a bright red and ducked his head again, rubbing the rope even more vigorously than before.

"Lightning?" Noctis shook her slightly, and frowned. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She shook her head slowly and turned back to him.

"Nothing," she said. "Everything's fine."

And she led the way above deck.

--

"This is... amazing," Lightning said softly, gazing around her at the gentle sea. Noctis laughed, and stared at her over her shoulder. Both his hands were beside her, leaning on the railing, trapping her in his wake. But she felt good with it. Better than good, actually.

He turned his head until his lips were at her ear. "Me standing behind you, or the sea?" he murmured, a hint of a grin tugging at his full lips. She rolled her eyes and smacked his hand gently.

"The sea, of course. I've never seen anything like it."

Noctis grinned, then pretended to be upset. "So the sea's better than I am?" He allowed his lower lip to tremble, but the facade lasted only until she smacked his hand again and muttered something that sounded like a profanity in Frieden, the country which Team Nora often visited. He'd never studied that language, so he uttered a low curse himself.

"You're just a man, Noctis. Albeit a prince and a great warrior, but still a man," she said to him softly.

He smiled. "Then, will you and I be together?"

"Noctis!"

"It was just a question. I'm just curious. But will you?"

She blushed a deep red. Her skin was so hot he could feel it from where he stood. He grinned. "Is that a yes, Light?"

She scowled at him.

The Prince merely lowered his head so his lips were a hair's breath away from the patch of skin just under her ear. "You know, you once promised me you'd marry me when we were older," he told her. Maybe it was the couple of drinks he had before sailing off, but he felt unnaturally confident.

"Have I? Must have slipped my mind then," she whispered back slightly breathlessly. Her voice held the smallest of quavers, but he heard it anyways.

He smirked.

"Oh? Shall I remind you then?"

"Haven't you just?" she retorted before she could stop herself as he pressed his lips to the place he'd been breathing on. She shuddered. What was wrong with her? Usually she was so in control of herself, even around men. How was it that this man – this Prince – managed to get such reactions out of her?

Her hands tightened on the rail. He heard the tiniest _crack_.

"Light, hands off the rail, or you'd break it," he warned her. She let it go.

"Sorry." She glanced guiltily at Weha, who was yelling orders from the captain's wheel.

"I won't tell him," Noctis promised her, grinning slightly. She rolled her eyes and went, "Oh yeah, blackmail. How useful for you."

"Thanks for the reminder," he said to her. She groaned.

"Prince Noctis?" a gruff voice interrupted them.

Noctis looked up and saw a man about Marcus' age, but bigger and with a beard. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Noctis' own amber ones narrowed. He didn't like how this man was looking at Lightning; he was looking her up and down appreciatively, and when she glanced at him, he winked.

"What do you want?" Noctis asked in a cool tone, to get the man's attention off Lightning and to make it clear he was busy.

The man's gaze switched back to Noctis. "Captain Weha told me t'give this t'you." He held out something in a small, brown bag, and Noctis took it, tucking it away. Lightning looked at it, and raised her eyebrows at Noctis, who shrugged innocently and looked back at her. Then, he turned back to the man. "Thank you." The Prince gave the man a look that clearly suggested he run off now, but he was oblivious as his eyes raked Lightning. A grin appeared on his face.

"M'name's Orlq*," he told her. "If you ever needa look f'me... 'M on the scoutin' post."

She blinked at him, then said, "I'll look for you if I ever need a scout, if that's what you're asking," in a steady voice before taking Noctis by the arm and dragging him away. "Come on, Noctis."

Noctis grinned as she hurriedly took him down to their rooms, in obvious discomfort.

"I hope you weren't going to kick him," Noctis said, trying not to laugh as she practically threw him into his room and started to stomp away to hers. He stopped her with his hand on her arm. "Hey," he started.

She shot him an irritated look, expecting more humour at her expense.

Instead, he asked in a gentle voice, "Are you okay?"

She paused, evidently uncertain about what he was doing.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he added quietly, and brushed a strand of hair from her face with his finger. Her eyes fluttered shut as the pad of his thumb brushed over it lightly. He marvelled at the length of her lashes, and felt a sudden, gripping desire to kiss her.

He lowered his head to look at her, his hands cupping her face gently. Slowly, he inched forward until his breath was on her lips. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked up at him, whispering, "Noctis?"

He smiled faintly, and murmured, "Do you mind?"

She hesitated, and murmured, "There's someone outside."

He glanced up and groaned inwardly. Then, he sighed. It was the silver-haired boy, gaping at them, his brown eyes bugging wide. "Uh..."

Noctis sighed again, and ran a hand through his hair. "What is it, Ace?"

The boy – Ace – turned bright red. "Captain Weha says that food's ready... he's gonna introduce the two of you to the crew," he mumbled, and his eyes flicked to Lightning again, open awe in them. She blinked at him, then looked down. His eyes weren't on her, but on her gun-blade.

"Do you know how to fight?" Noctis asked; he had seen what Ace's gaze had landed on.

He shook his head. "I want to learn, but they won't teach me," he muttered, and looked down.

Noctis raised his eyebrows. "Don't they?" When the boy shook his head, Noctis sighed. "We'll have nothing to do on this ship, so we might as well help you," Noctis said, indicating Lightning and himself. "Do you have a weapon?" Ace shook his head again. "Borrow one from someone, and meet me above tomorrow. Let's go, Light," Noctis added to Lightning, who followed him to the dining place without complaint.

* * *

***Pronounced: Or-LUK. (LUK is made by the tongue flicking off the roof of your mouth)**

**REVIEW!!!!!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**AHHH!!! I just held my baby hamster today!! it was so cute!! -cries- It kept falling over lol! XD But I'm not here to tell you about my baby hamster! ... Oh right, I am. XD Just kidding. BUT IT WAS SO CUTE!!!**

**I think I made it paranoid too... =.= Oh well.**

**So! I'm being nice (as usual XD) and updating earlier than given date! :D I expect reviews in return... **

**Check out my new M-rated story - Rise of the Guardians. :) I know it says adventure and fantasy, but yeah! There may be lemons hidden within it... nyehehe... :) Review that one too! -big grin-  
**

**Also, go to my profile page to vote for the name of the sequel to this story please!!**

**Reviews are appreciated and needed in order for you guys to get the little sneak peek! :)**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Fourteen:.  
**_Truth, Lies, and Bedtime Stories_

_-Lightning-_

The next morning, Lightning woke up to someone knocking on her door. Without moving, she called, "It's open."

Noctis entered, frowning. She blinked at him, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't leave your door open like that. The men here aren't as refined as my own soldiers. They won't hesitate to... do that to you," he scolded, and locked the door behind himself. Lightning rolled her eyes from her meditating position.

"I'd hear them long before they touch my door."

"Even so, I'll feel better if you start locking your room. Or at least stay with me where I can look after you," the Prince answered, and sat next to her.

Lightning shrugged. "How would I know you wouldn't do the same thing they did?" she answered, raising her eyebrows. Noctis smiled.

"Because I'm a Prince," he answered, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She stiffened slightly as he tugged her onto his lap, and remained as thus.

The soldier ran her fingers through his soft, wonderfully black hair, seemingly as though her fingers had a mind of their own. "Princes are men too. Are you telling me you're still a virgin?" she asked him teasingly, half-smiling as she looked down at him.

Noctis coughed, and the back of his neck turned red.

"You are!" she laughed, the sound ringing and joyful, beautiful and bell-like. Noctis froze at the sound, and glanced up at her. She stopped laughing, and her face resumed her usual expression. She looked chagrined. "Sorry," she muttered, and started to get off his lap.

His arms tightened around her. "Stay," he bid her.

"I'm not your dog," she grumbled, but stayed where she was. His hand rose and stroked her hair.

"I haven't heard you laugh in so long," he said quietly, his voice turning slightly wistful and sad. "It came off a bit as a shock. I'm sorry about that." He rested his forehead against her arm, and sighed. "I think it just sunk in that you're here with me, and you're not dead."

Lightning wrapped her arms around him; the movement was familiar, but she was sure she'd never done it to anyone before. She ducked her head and pressed her face into his soft, spiky hair. It smelled nice, very masculine. _What soap does he use?_ She wondered, then kissed his head. Again, the movement seemed to come itself. She hated that. "Did I have any siblings?" she asked him, to hide her annoyance.

He shook his head, and tickled her with his hair. She jumped, and he caught her before she tumbled off his lap. "Steady," he said, now amused with her predicament. She scowled at him, and his lips twisted slightly into another smile. "No, you were an only child, which was why you kept hanging around Laris, Marcus and I. Your mother swore that's where you learned to become so wild." He laughed dryly, and sighed. His mind was full of the memories of those days. His heart ached for the peace that had once ruled the both of them, the conviction that they were going to be together.

"Shall we go up?" she suggested, sensing the change in his mood, and he nodded. He drew her to her feet and they walked up together.

--

**Team Nora Base**

_-Vanille-_

Vanille stared out the window, hands clasped over her chest. Her tears had long dried out now, and she could only look out and hope her friend – her sister, almost – still lived.

She closed her eyes and pictured the stuffy commander who had taught her to wield the bow and sniper rifle properly and made her one of the most irreplaceable archers and sharpshooters in the whole of Team Nora.

_I miss her..._

Someone knocked on her door.

"Enter," she bid the person without turning around.

She heard Snow's heavy footfalls behind her before the blond man draped an arm around the young girl's shoulder and said gently, "She'll come back. She always does. Just like a bad penny." Snow laughed, although the sound lacked mirth. The laughter died away as Vanille looked up at him. "I miss her too, you know," he murmured.

Vanille looked out the window, carefully thinking. Then, she said cautiously, "Snow?"

"What is it, Vanny?" Snow asked.

"You love Lightning, don't you?"

Snow stiffened for a second before he relaxed and laughed dryly. "All of us love her, Vanille. She's our commander, but more than that, she's our friend."

Vanille chanced a shy glance up at him, and said in a small voice, "No, I mean really, really love her. Like you're in love with her. Like you want to marry her, and kiss her and-"

"Yes, I understand, Vanille," Snow interrupted her tightly. He felt panicky, but didn't show it. "I know what you mean. And that's my business, not yours."

The redhead lifted her shoulders and let them drop. "But do you?"

Snow hesitated, then sighed. "Yes, I do." His arm tightened around Vanille, and he murmured again, "I really do."

"It wasn't Cid, then?"

"No, Cid was covering for me." Snow's lips turned upwards into a smile, then it fell from his face as fast as an overweight chocobo falling over the cliff. "I daren't ask her. I'm afraid she won't have me," he said a little sadly, sighing.

"I'm sure she will," Vanille said kindly. "You're a great guy."

"She's got that Prince Noctis of hers now." Now Snow sounded a little disgusted. "I can bet you anything that they love each other, even though she might not know it herself."

Vanille laughed quietly. "That's our Lightning for you."

--

**On board the ship**

**-**_Lightning-_

"Are you ready?" Noctis called to Ace. The boy held a wooden sword – given to him by Weha – and Noctis held its twin. Lightning leaned against a wooden wall, watching them with amusement on her face. Around them, sailors paused in their work to watch the pair.

"I'm just going to put you through your paces, see how much you know," Noctis had told him when he'd shown up in front of Noctis, ready and alert. "I won't hit hard, though."

To which Ace had replied, proudly, "You hit as hard as you want. I'm not gonna get hurt."

Noctis had grinned. "We'll see about that."

Now, the boy nodded tightly, his frame stiff in the first-position striking pose Noctis had shown him earlier. Noctis spun the sword in his hand, and called, "Okay, attack me."

"Wh-what?" Ace asked, clearly surprised. He'd probably thought that Noctis would leap at him.

"Take a shot."

Ace started to step forward hesitantly when Lightning rolled her eyes and declared, "Oh, this is hopeless," then drew her gun-blade and lunged at Noctis.

Noctis caught her movement in time and summoned his sword to parry her blow. She whipped around and came at him on the other side, but he deflected the attempt easily enough. He grinned at her, and when she rolled her eyes in return, he teleported into the air, and landed behind her.

At the same time, she leaped into the air and snapped her fingers, flipping in a sequence so complicated one had to squint to see what she was doing, and even _then_ it was a chore. She landed lightly on her toes three feet away from Noctis.

He knitted his brows together. "Show off," he said to her.

She merely grinned, and changed her sword into a gun, and shot at him in rapid succession. He deflected the shots with his sword, although her shots sometimes forced him to duck so he didn't get hit. At last, he teleported until he was behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her, dropping _Somnus_, the sword he had wielded. It fell with a clang.

"This is supposed to be a friendly match," he murmured in her ear.

Lightning squirmed slightly, then grumbled, "Let me go and we can continue. I won't use my gun this time, I promise," she added sweetly, and when he kept his hold on her, she added in a softer, pleading tone, "Let me go please?"

He grinned. "I can't trust you when you use that tone," he complained quietly in her ear. "You make me do whatever you want me to do with that, all the time." He let her go, and picked up the sword, then inspected it quickly. It was still clear of scratches.

"Thanks," Lightning told him. "I'll remember that." He grimaced, then raised his sword.

"Shall we?" he suggested, and lunged at her.

She parried the blow. Sparks flew out as metal grated against metal, and Lightning's hand slipped, but Noctis didn't press his advantage; instead, he whirled and came at her from the other back-flipped to avoid the blow, and landed neatly five feet away from him. Noctis disappeared and reappeared in front of her, and the dance began.

Blades swished, coming as close as an inch to their targets before being stopped and retreating. Their bodies twirled and twined, the weapons being the place they joined for moments and returning back before going again. Lightning's hair flew around her like an aura of strawberry-gold, the sun reflecting the colours into the sky, making the Prince to often wonder what it would feel like if he could twine his fingers into her hair and kiss the strands. His own eyes burned a beautiful amber, often causing Lightning to lose her train of thought as she stared into them. But still, they moved.

She flicked her leg up, aiming for his head, but he stopped it, dropped it, and slashed at her. She dodged neatly, and crouched.

He ducked as she leaped up, flipping neatly over him, her blade almost touching his hair. His figure blurred and he appeared in the sky, flipping also, and landing on his feet in front of Lightning as she flicked her switch and her sword became a gun. Metal touched her neck and his forehead, and the two of them, breathing slightly heavily, stared at each other for a long time before she stepped back and bowed.

"Seems like we're as good as each other," were her only words before everyone on board hooted and cheered at the performance. Lightning turned around, and beckoned to Ace, who trotted forward, his face overawed and his jaw slack with shock. She picked up the wooden sword Noctis had dropped to defend himself from her, and began to show him different forms of attacking and defending. Noctis took his place with Weha at the wheel, and watched as Lightning parried a blow from Ace easily.

Weha chuckled as he watched them. "Eh, you've got some competition now. The boy's never gonna let her go."

Noctis lifted his shoulders into a shrug, and dropped them. "I don't think she goes for younger guys," he answered quietly, and wrapped his gloved hands on the railing, his dark blue eyes on her slim, strong form.

At that very moment, she glanced up, and gave him a slow, sexy smile – albeit a small one - that caused his insides to flutter. Her eyes sparkled from the fight and the sun, so brightly that it came as a surprise to him that she wasn't blinding everyone in sight.

_My Lightning._

_--_

_Three days later..._

_-Noctis-_

He was bored.

Noctis stifled a yawn, and put his hands behind his head, blinking sleepily. It was night time, and everyone else on board the _Beaura_, the ship, was sleeping. Everyone but him. For the first time in his life, he wished that he had Marcus, Laris and Bradley with him. They, at least, could joke around and make him feel... not bored.

The Prince turned his head as someone knocked on his door.

"Enter."

The door opened, and Lightning stepped in, looking faintly embarrassed. Noctis eyes took in her attire, and he raised his eyebrows.

"You still love to wear your war suit, don't you?" he asked wryly. She shrugged amiably.

"You'll never know when someone will attack," she answered, and shut the door behind her. Her hair was still damp from the bath she had taken earlier, and her cheeks flushed from – obviously – being above in the cold night air. Noctis sighed.

"You should stop sneaking up, Light. It's not safe."

"I think I've proved that I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she answered, rolling her eyes. "You have to stop being so protective, Noctis."

He narrowed his eyes on her. "I have every right to be protective of you," was his answering snarl. She rolled her eyes again, and played with the edge of her cape. "Why are you here?" he asked, changing the subject, and looking at her hand. She hid it behind her back, and looked away.

"I... couldn't sleep," she said reluctantly. He suppressed laughter, and sat up. "I just thought we could keep each other company," she added.

"How did you know I was awake?" He raised his eyebrows.

"If you weren't, I probably would've waken you up."

"You'd better be kidding."

"I am. I was just going to watch you sleep."

He smiled, and patted the space beside him. He scooted over as she came nearer and sat down. He noticed that she was barefoot. She followed his gaze, and smiled a little sheepishly.

"My shoes were wet."

He grinned. "I can imagine." Noctis wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, then leaned back onto the pillow. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked her, fingering a strand of her silky hair.

She shrugged. "Anything." Then she paused. "No, wait. Tell me how it happened." He looked at her. She looked back at him, her eyes emotionless. "Tell me about the day you thought I died," she clarified.

He hesitated. "It's not... It's not something I like to talk about," he muttered.

"But I have a right to know," she told him, discreetly breathing in his scent. Then, she realized that he was half-naked. She shot up, eyes wide.

He sat up after her. "What's wrong?" he murmured, surprised at her reaction, then he followed her gaze. "... Oh." A small smile graced his full, soft lips and he said, "Sorry, but I kind of like to sleep without any shirt on."

Lightning grimaced.

Noctis grinned at her expression, and slipped an arm around her slightly hesitantly. "Come on, lean back, it's comfortable." She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to drag her back. He kissed her forehead. "Do you really want to know?" he asked, extracting his arm from around her and rose up on one elbow, his amber eyes on her.

She nodded.

With a sigh, he recounted the events of the day he sometimes still had nightmares of, the day he lost everything he had cared for, in a voice that was bleak and lacked happiness or anything positive. And together after that, Lightning wrapped her arms around the older man and murmured soothing words to him as he cried silently into her shoulder, his own arms tight around her slim form.

At last, the two of them dropped off to sleep in that position.

--

_-Stella-_

She tapped her long fingers against the windowsill, wondering when her Noctis would return with the woman who was once his childhood friend.

_How had she escaped?_ Stella wondered, and sighed. The fugitive was better than she'd thought. _She must've had someone who is stupid enough to help her, because there are no Resistance members amongst us_, she reasoned.

"My Lady, there's someone here to see you." It was the voice of her trusty handmaiden. Without turning around, she said, "Let him in."

The door shut, and heavy footsteps sounded, and paused. Then, the man said, in a gruff voice, "M'lady, I've got some news abou' t'redheaded lass yeh and yer Prince are lookin' fer."

"Give it to me, and you will be rewarded."

"The lass was at the bar four nights ago. I remember 'er now. Saw a picture of 'er posted up, good likeness 'tis." The man chuckled. "She was with a man, dark-haired terror with blue eyes. Wore all black, he did. Looked mighty much like 'Is 'Ighness."

Stella frowned. "Yes, that's Noctis. He was searching for her."

"Nay, m'lady, had 'is arm 'round the girl, he did."

The blond woman knitted her brows together. "Noctis would never do that." _He must have been just pretending – we couldn't have people knowing that our only prisoner had escaped from us. And she must've escaped as soon as they were out of sight, and he had tried to catch her... which means they are... where? _"Be gone with you. I have no patience to hear your lies," she told the man sharply, then reached into her pocket and took out a small sack of gil. "But here's your reward for your trouble."

The man caught the sack, and stumbled away. Stella wrinkled her nose; he had left behind a stench of alcohol.

_I hope to dear Etro that Noctis isn't an alcoholic.

* * *

_

**Please review to get the sneak peek!**

**Reminder: Read 'Rise of the Guardians' and vote on my profile page! Thanks everyone! **

**Dawn -- out!**

**Love ya!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I promised this chapter yesterday, but for some frickin' reason my router decided to explode, so I couldn't use the net... anyways, I'm currently watching the rain fall down... such a gloomy day. :(**

**On the good side though, it reminds me of England! **

**... I miss England. :(**

**... Reviews will earn you a sneak peek of the next chapter!!**

**:D**

**Isn't that great??**

**So do it!!

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Fifteen:.  
**_Lost_

**On board the **_**Beaura**_

_-Noctis-_

The next day, Noctis woke up with a warm, soft body pressed up against him. He blinked sleepily, then jumped.

Lightning's eyes shot open, and her hand flew immediately to her hip, but then she remembered what happened last night. A blush coloured both their cheeks, and Noctis ducked his head. "Sorry about... last night." His voice was hoarse, and he cleared his throat before repeating his apology. Lightning sat up.

"It's all right," she answered quietly, and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm glad you told me, though. I'm really sorry about what happened... I wish... I wish it hadn't happened. Then, I would know you, remember you, and..." she trailed off, and blushed deeper.

Noctis shot her a small smile. "I wish it never happened too." He pulled her into an embrace.

A second later, someone knocked on the door, and they disengaged from their kiss. Noctis' eyes flicked up. "Who's there?"

"It's Ace," Lightning murmured to Noctis at the same time the boy outside said nervously, "Acer, sir. Captain Weha wants you to go above immediately."

Noctis groaned, and stood. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"What about me?" Lightning protested.

"You can come above, but you're to stay outside of my meeting with Weha," Noctis told her, and when she rolled her eyes, he laughed. The Prince kissed her briefly, and pulled on his shirt, ran his hand through his hair, and stepped out. Lightning followed him, smoothening down her hair and straightening her attire so she looked presentable enough.

Not that she cared in the slightest.

--

_-Snow-_

This was the life.

His Shiva-bike humming smoothly underneath him, obeying his will at thought and touch, the wind in his hair, the need for speed, the feeling of power, of freedom... Yes, this was what he wanted for himself for forever.

No. What he had wanted. Now, he wanted something else to enjoy this with him. Some_one _else.

Lightning.

His hands tightened on the handlebars, and the Shiva sister slid to a stop immediately. Years of experience told him to lean back as they did, but the stop jarred him more than it would've with Lightning still with them.

Snow groaned to himself, and hit his forehead.

The Shiva sisters made a sound of concern, and twisted uneasily beneath him. Snow sighed, and murmured quietly to them, "It's okay, I just miss her." They rumbled gently, and shook, sending images of Lightning acting... as herself. When his teeth had stopped chattering and his heart stopped thundering at images of her, the big man rolled his eyes. "I love you guys, and Lightning... she's more than a friend," he said honestly. "She's always there for me, no matter how distant or aloof she might act. Also... I love her. I'm in love with her. I just wish she's with me."

The Shiva sisters bucked, but Snow, used to their antics, dug his heels in the ground and tightened his hands on the handlebars. "Take it easy, you two," Snow smiled slightly. "You guys know I have loved you longer and more than anything, right?"

A shudder ran down their entire length.

"Do I detect a little jealousy?" Snow teased.

They twisted suddenly, and Snow was thrown to the floor, laughing, as they resumed their human forms and pouted at him in unison. "Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't resist," he laughed, then held out his hands. "Pull me up, please."

Rolling their eyes, they did as he asked, and turned back into a motorcycle. He mounted, and patted them. "Sorry. And thanks – you guys always make me feel better, whether it's by giving me a good ride or by acting funny."

The engine snarled.

"Sorry!" Snow suppressed another laugh, and turned them back around. "Come on, let's go home."

But something caught his eye.

He squinted, and years of training in reading secret messages ran through his brain, and he managed to decipher the hidden message in the smoke.

_S-D-N-E-Z-R-A-D... Tenebrae?_ Snow frowned, and turned the Shiva sisters back to read the message better. _H-N... Tenebrae in T-M-R-O-A-R... uproar. M-R-H-Q-O-N-D-R Prisoner G-A has D-Q-B-A-M-D escaped E-O for Q-D sea. Tenebrae in uproar, prisoner has escaped for sea? Oh, there's more... M-R-H-N-B- Prince V-H-U with B. O. Commanding Officer? Prince Noctis is with Lightning? Tenebrae's in an uproar...? Which means..._

_War._

--

Lightning leaned outside the meeting room, playing idly with a rubber ball. Inside, Noctis and Captain Weha talked in low murmurs, so low that even she couldn't hear what they were saying; she merely caught snippets of their conversation.

"... Nora... no, not there... It's dangerous... Yes, I know... I know... They could be asleep... So this route is the safest," Noctis was saying.

"Aye." There was a thump, then, "Gar! Get off me you slimy Bangaa!"

"Sorry boss, but there's a storm on the way," the 'slimy Bangaa' grunted, and groaned. "Permission to go wrap this up, boss?" Weha – Lightning assumed – grunted an approval, and the man stumbled away.

Lightning shot up as the door beside her flew open. Just then, lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled in the distance. Noctis turned to look at her, and smiled. "Looks like we have one hell of a ride," he said softly, then wrapped an arm around her and started to lead her to the staircase leading up.

"Where're we going?"

"If you stay down here, you'll get seasick. We're going to hit the storm head on, and besides, I'll feel safer with you with me." He shot her another smile, and the ascended from the bottom.

The wind was already howling when she stepped out, and a gust hit her at full blast. Noctis stepped in front of her and planted his feet away from each other to stay balanced as she ducked her head and slid back a few inches before her foot obeyed and landed behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her as another gust struggled to sweep them off their feet.

"Take down the sails!" someone roared.

"Yes suh!"

Lightning looked up, and saw a few men hacking at the ropes that held the sail up. Then, it fell like a big white blanket of cloud or snow. Her breath left her as it revealed the dark, stormy sky ahead.

Noctis followed her gaze. "Our destination's right underneath those clouds," he murmured to her, and tucked a wayward strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. She shivered. "We're almost there..."

"Will you be with me?" she whispered to him.

He hesitated. "Only for a while. Then I'll send Laris and Marcus over... they'll keep you company," he promised, kissing her forehead, then he stiffened as another gust of wind tried in vain to blow them away. Noctis sighed. "We'd better go and help them," he said as someone got thrown off his feet and skidded on the already slick floor to the door of the captain's cabin. Lightning nodded, and they made their way over to Weha, who was hollering something at his men, holding down a rope of his own. Lightning snatched it from him and started to wrap the rope around her hand when Noctis shook his head and took it from her, wrapping it around his own hand.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Now's not the time to be a chivalrous knight," she told him. He shrugged, and dug his heels in as the wind attempted to steal the rope from him. Lightning caught the front of the rope and held fast. The wind howled furiously, and Noctis crouched as it attacked them. His teeth gritted in pain as the rope burned his skin. Lightning shot him a concerned look before yanking the rope down, slacking the length between them a little so it didn't bite his skin.

There was a scream of, "They're awake! They're awake!"

_What were awake?_ Lightning wondered, and her answer came almost a second later when the ship rocked dangerously and a twenty-foot spiked tail showed itself for a second before slipping back underneath. She hesitated, one hand flying to her gun-blade, her eyes going to him.

"Go!" Noctis snapped at her. "I'll join you when I can."

Without a second thought, Lightning drew her weapon and shot at another tail that aimed to take out part of the boat. The bullet pinged off the creature's armour-like scales, and she cursed, then leaped into the air and shot a few more rounds at the creature before landing on a spike and slashing at it. The metal skirted over the side, and finally sank in the softer pink underside. The tail flicked wildly in the air as blood spurted from the wound, throwing her off.

She flipped, and landed neatly on the balls of her feet. The creature's tail disappeared, and the water rumbled beneath them.

Sailors on the other side of the boat attempted to ward off the other tail.

A sailor took the rope from Noctis, and he summoned several swords and aimed them at the tail. Lightning rushed forward to help him.

"Stay back!" he snapped at her, and hurled the swords at the tail. Some simply skirted off, but one or two managed to plunge themselves deep into the softer, not armoured part.

The tail retreated, and Lightning skidded to a stop more or less beside Noctis, panting. Her hair was plastered to her head, as was his own.

"Show off," she muttered. He chuckled, although the sound was tight. The ship rumbled beneath them, and something exploded from the wood underneath her. Boards flew everywhere and Lightning let out a scream as the huge silver head caught her. As it started to retreat, Noctis, in his fear, summoned his sword and leaped onto the great creature's head. He plunged the blade into the creature's head, and it roared in agony, then shook him off. He flew off the creature, teleported in midair, summoned a Buster Sword, and threw it at the creature.

The sword pierced its eye, and Lightning, unconscious in its jaw, disappeared as the creature roared again, writhed, and sank back down into the waves, taking her with it.

Noctis stared after them, ice encircling his half-healed heart as he watched the girl who left him and returned after so many long, painful years disappear once more.

* * *

**Okay, the secret code goes like this...**

**There's only one word that everyone remembers, and that word holds the same place in the alphabet. The word is N-O-R-A. The rest move ONE alphabet forward. So, in practice, it's...**

**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z  
A Z B C D E F G H I J K L N O M P R Q S T U V W X Y**

**Understand? :D There's a tree of it too, but I can't remember it... **

**Reviews please!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated this, so I'm doing it now! YAY ME!! **

**Ah... so our dear Lightning's gone again! XD It's so depressingly sad I can't keep the grin off my face. And poor Noctis has to live without her again...-pats Noctis in the back hiding grin- ... XD XD**

**On a random note: My mom just brought back an entire cake for no reason... O.o It's so damn big... **

**Oh!! Thanks to all the reviewers... :D I'd list you, but I'm just not bothered enough. Just kidding! -wink- But I'm just too... well... let's say I'm thinking about updating It's Just A Crush and posting a couple of oneshots up that need to be finished. :)**

**... A bee just whacked itself on my window... O.o ... I'd look for the corpse, but I live too high up. ... Oh no, wait, it's alive. It's alive people! ... -facepalms- It just HAD to go and whack itself again, didn't it? **

**Two words: Please review!!**

**I WAS going to give out a preview of why Nocty chose Stella instead of anyone else, but due to my own stupidity, I have to post it up on fanfiction... Probably by tomorrow! ... But review anyways! Thanks everyone. Sorry!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Sixteen:.  
**_Ruined, not Broken_

_-Noctis-_

He didn't move for the longest time.

Not even when the wind gusted against his back, or when a mixture of rain and hail pelted down on him, or when the water ran over his rope-burns, causing a stinging pain to run up and down his arm, where the rope burns had criss-crossed over his skin.

It was only when Ace ran up to him and yelled, "Quick, we have to go! The ship's sinking!"

Noctis merely looked at him blankly, and docilely padded after the silver-haired boy, who tossed him his pack and... _hers._

He caught both, accidentally scented her, and his heart stuttered a beat. He stumbled, but someone caught him, and hoisted him up. The bags were taken out of his hands and he had a not-so-appropriate view of someone's butt. He was jostled as the person ran to the side of the boat and chucked him off the side.

For some reason, although he knew that the person must be crazy to throw him off the side in a storm, but he was oddly peaceful as the wind whistled past his ears and he fell back into the waves.

No, not into the waves. Someone caught him, and set him down gently on a raft. As he stared up into the dark clouds, he wondered briefly if it was safe for them to use this raft in the storm. It didn't look strong enough to brave the waves.

And there was, of course, the Makon. The silver creatures were probably still hungry even after they took her along with them and... His gut twisted, and he threw up over the side.

Someone patted his back as he stained the water. Raindrops, not tears, flowed down his face. He had no more tears to cry with – they had dried out many years ago. Now...

His hands tightened on the raft, and he stared blankly at the gloomy water beneath them. Was it his imagination, or was there a stream of red and light in the water? But when he blinked, and covered his eyes for a second, then looked down again, it was gone.

Whispers spread around them. Noctis heard everything. They were shocked at how she had died... and were wondering what was wrong with him. Maybe he was insane? Maybe he was on the road to being insane? They didn't know.

He didn't, either.

Someone he identified as Ace patted his shoulder awkwardly. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Noctis didn't respond, but a shudder ran through his body, like he was awakening from a long sleep. He glanced up at the boy; to Ace's surprise, the Prince had blood red eyes. "Erm, Mr. Noctis?" Ace asked.

Noctis' vision blurred, and he shook his head. The red seeped from his irises and his eyes became cobalt blue once more. Blinking, he looked at the boy again.

"Captain, I think he's fine... just shocked, I guess," Ace announced to Weha. Weha nodded, and knelt beside Noctis as the rest of the sailors paddled themselves forward.

"Noctis, boy, I know you're in a shock, but if you can understand me, nod." Noctis looked into his eyes and nodded once, very slowly. "Good boy. We're sending out a search and rescue team for your girl when the Makon are asleep again, all right? They're good creatures, and we're not going to kill any of them while they sleep. Nod if you're following." Noctis nodded again. "We're almost at shore... you can go rest for a bit while we look for her."

"I want to go too," he tried to say, but his mouth and voice failed him. However, the urgency in his somewhat dead eyes must have conveyed the message, as Weha hesitated and shook his head.

"Lady Stella would have my head if I let you die down there."

Noctis merely glared at the sound of Stella's name.

"Land ho!"

The cry was echoed from the other raft as they paddled eagerly. Some even jumped off as the storm faded into little more than a light drizzle and ran through the water to the beach. Weha rolled his eyes. "Louts."

Noctis turned his head back to the already sunken ship and shuddered.

"How're we going to get back?" Ace asked Weha.

The browned man shrugged. "I'm hoping His Royal Highness here would send us back via Crystal." When Noctis didn't say anything, Weha sighed. "Guess we're stuck here then."

The raft slowed, and everyone clambered off. Noctis was thrown – none so gently – by Weha onto the sand when he didn't move quickly enough. Irritation coursed through him, but the feeling was lost a moment later.

He got up unsteadily, and watched the men drag in the raft with curiously dead eyes. Then, he turned his back and walked away from them to the forest.

The Crystal called out to him, lending him strength to keep his mind for the time he was here. It whispered words of encouragement in a language he almost understood, and returned part of himself to him so he could continue leading his kingdom.

He raised his eyes.

And smiled.

--

_-??-_

With one hand on his catch and the other on his spear, the dark-skinned man wearing almost nothing but a loincloth hummed to himself.

He walked along the beach, swinging the bunch of fish by their tails. He was satisfied with how this day had gone by. He could feed his family.

Oh yes, this day was wonderful indeed.

Arthas, Warrior of the Dead, grinned to himself, then replaced the spear in its handle on his back, and gathered the bucket he'd left earlier by the shore. He dumped the fish inside, and cricked his neck. He couldn't wait to go back and help his family.

Today, for his people, was the day of Darkness, the Fall, the day when Crystal Guardians all over the world had fallen. Well, almost all – the Guardian of Arcaia, the Prince, still thrived. Not only that, he reigned as well. But it was said he was close to losing his mind after the Fall, due to the many destructions of the Crystals.

Only three Crystals were left (If you didn't count the one in the planet Cocoon, the half-destroyed sphere seen even in the day) – the one in Cocoon, guarded jealously by the natives of the far-off planet; the Arcaian Crystal, its power depleting quickly; and the Crystal that was said to be hidden somewhere on this island, the biggest, strongest Crystal that no one has found. It was said that this Crystal was the source of all power on this planet.

Arthas' smile faltered, then he gritted his teeth. The Fall was meant to be celebrated for the life and loyalty of the Guardians, not to mourn their deaths. He would be happy. He forced a smile back on his face, and sighed inwardly. Being happy all the time was a chore, even for one as naturally happy as he.

Then he stumbled, tripped over something cold and soft. Falling face-first in the damp sand, he accidentally squashed whatever it was under his body. He rolled off the thing, cursing fluently in a language hardly used by anyone nowadays, and tried to rub the grit out of his eyes.

When the last speck of sand had stopped irritating him, he blinked away tears and stared at the thing he had tripped over.

It was an arm.

It was a beautifully shaped arm at that. Pale and slender, it belonged to a woman with strawberry-coloured locks who could be no older than eighteen or nineteen. Her face was ashen, as if she had seen something that had frightened her. Blood was splattered on her attire, and the hand he had not tripped over was injured, bloodied and clearly broken, judging from the angle it was at. However, the girl seemed to be in no pain; her face was peaceful and she could pass for being asleep, except for the fact that she was on the beach, soaked through and bloodied.

Arthas blinked at her stupidly.

Then, something came into light – a small rose-like Crystal hung from her neck. Coloured pink and red, the Crystal pulsed in time to what was probably her heartbeat. The light was faint, as if she was about to die.

The girl seemed to shift, and her head lolled to one side, revealing a strange pattern tattooed to her neck. It seemed to represent a rose, but the patterns were too intricate to see properly. However, Arthas knew what it represented.

His blood ran cold.

_A l'Cie and a Crystal Guardian. But... which Crystal? And how is she alive? All of them died except for the Prince. The other two... they had been unguarded. But she is..._

_How?_

_--_

_-Lightning-_

"_Light, what are you doing out here alone?"_

_The young girl didn't turn around as the Prince joined her at the balcony overlooking the sea. Silently, they watched as the lights flickered from the ships, and an occasional crash and some angry shouting. They could almost see the shore of the other lands, some of which hadn't already been visited, through the thin fog. The song of the waves played below them, filling their ears with its tranquillity._

"_Someday," she spoke, breaking the silence. Her gentle, refined voice was so different from the last time, and from now. Noctis looked at her with a curious look in his eye. "Someday, when my duty is over and I am free to go as I please, I will visit all those places. I'll learn life as the others learn it..." she trailed off as Noctis put a hand on hers, and turned her body around so they were face-to-face. He was about a head taller than her, so he bent down slightly to look straight into her eyes._

"_I'll go with you," he told her._

_Lightning looked surprised. "But you're the Prince! You have to take care of your country..."_

_Noctis raised one eyebrow. "If I leave, the throne would immediately go to my sister. I am free to do as I please." He straightened, and pulled her into his embrace. _

_They were silent for a while before he murmured, "Light?"_

_She shifted slightly against his chest. "What is it, my Lord?" He growled slightly at the last two words, irritated that her mother had got to her at last. She giggled faintly, and sighed. _

_He muttered, "Don't call me 'my lord' ever again, Light. I get enough of it every day." _

_She looked up at him. "Mother and Father would get angry if I didn't do it."_

"_Well, not in front of them then." There was a pause, then he whispered, "Larielle?"_

"_Yes, Noctis?" _

"_When we've grown up..." He sounded hesitant. "Will you be by my side, always?"_

_She blinked up at him owlishly. "As your wife? Is this a proposal?"_

"_No," Noctis whispered. "It's a promise of one." He held out a fist, palm-side up, and uncurled his fingers to reveal a slender silver-and-gold intertwined band – a ring. She looked up at him, surprised, as he took the band and slipped it on her right hand's third finger. "Light?"_

_She nodded, suddenly overwhelmed. "Night..."_

"_Thank you." He slipped his arms around her and drew her into a tender, gentle hug._

_--_

Lightning's eyes fluttered open.

At first, she thought she was back at Team Nora, until the events of the previous days caught up with her.

She shot up, her hand automatically going for where her gun-blade ought to be.

Only it wasn't there.

Her head whipped to a side as a young, dark-skinned man entered. He had black eyes, and black hair. Staring into his obsidian-coloured eyes, it was hard to tell where the irises ended and the pupils began.

"Where am I?" she asked him in Shiran, the common language of the people of Cocoon, the planet. The man shrugged, and answered in a language Lightning found that she almost understood. The sentence structure was broken, but she still managed to decipher what he said.

"You," he gestured to her, then pointed out the window. "from sinking ship."

The words were heavily accented, and Lightning realized that he was speaking in Thiratian, sister language to Noctis' Arcaian. Which explained the bad sentence structure.

She nodded. "Eitha," she confirmed, reverting to Arcaian, the supposed language of her youth. "Where am I?" she asked him in the same language.

The man gestured and a series of words half-spoken, half-made from a noise in his throat emitted from his mouth, then added, "Village. Mine brother and sister stay here. You hungry?"

Lightning shook her head, and sat up, aware of a pain in the right side of her head. She raised a hand, and felt the large welt there, and winced. "Ow," she said, surprised. The welt throbbed. Lightning took a deep breath, and concentrated on healing the wound. A few seconds later, the pain deflated slightly, enabling her to stand up slowly.

The man walked over to her and pushed her back down.

"You rest."

"I need to look for my friends," she told him snappily.

He shook his head, and pushed her down. He grabbed a bottle on the chest of drawers she hadn't noticed and opened it. He opened her mouth and tipped the contents into her mouth as he called for someone outside. Surprised, Lightning swallowed, and immediately felt the drowsiness take hold.

"No, no," she murmured, trying to sit up again. "I need to stay awake, I need to look for Noc..."

Hands pressed her down again gently, and Lightning thought that maybe it was okay just to rest for a minute... Just a minute...

Darkness overcame her, and with a sigh, she slept.

--

When she woke up again, it was dark. Lightning blinked sleepily, and rubbed her eyes. Someone was snoring gently in a creaky rocking chair by the window. Lightning blinked, and her pupils expanded as she squinted at that person. It was a woman, dark-skinned like the first man.

Lightning used her right hand to push herself up, then realized was a bad idea as a flash of pain shot through her wrist. A few choice curses came into her head, but she said naught aloud in case she woke up the woman.

Lifting her hand gingerly, she inspected the splint used to keep it straight, then sighed. If she was correct, the break had healed a couple of hours ago – it's only sprained now.

She lifted her other hand and snapped off the splint easily. The sound jerked the woman in the rocking chair awake, and she jumped up, nattering away in the spitting language the first man used before asking her if she was hungry.

Lightning ignored her as she noted her gun-blade resting on a shelf somewhere near the door. She strode over and took it. After a quick inspection that told her the weapon was in near-perfect condition, she checked if there was any ammo in it. There weren't any left – she must have emptied all her rounds into the giant eels, whatever they were.

The woman jabbered in an ever loudening voice, and many people rushed in. When they saw their guest sitting up with her weapon in hand, they began to jabber away too. Hands reached out to push her back down, and no matter how she resisted, they managed to hold her down.

The first man looked at her, and spoke to her, "You cannot leave. Night dark and dangerous. You rest, we help you tomorrow."

His face was practically the last thing she saw before the sleeping potion was tipped down her throat and she was sent into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**You really didn't think I'd get rid of Lightning did you?**

**:D **

**So... reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's been ages since I last updated, so I apologize on bended knees!**

**... No, you're not allowed to kick me. Or hit me. ... Or scream at me. ... ow, my eardrums!**

**Anyways, I've been struggling with a writer's block and trying to figure out how to use Sony Vegas and everything, so I guess updating hadn't crossed my mind until Silly reminded me that none of us have updated in a long time! **

**Sorry to .f.R.1.3.D.a. because the last chapter was supposed to come with a oneshot regarding how and why Noctis chose Stella out of every girl he met. I was going to send it to you by Private Message, but then I realized, after replying to your review, you didn't allow PMs... so I published the story (Choice - FFvsXIII). If anyone has any questions about why he chose her, read it and hopefully it'll all be explained! **

**Please review! **

**Reminder: vote for the sequel's name in my homepage! **

**Now, for a random question...**

**ZackxLightning or NoctisxLightning? **

**Please pick one!

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Seventeen:.  
**_Traitor in the Midst_

_-Stella-_

She paced back and forth in her room, her hands tapping a rhythm against her thigh unknowingly. Alone in her room, she could scowl in frustration as much as she wanted. One thought repeated itself over and over in her mind: _Where is Noctis?_

There was a genteel tap on her door, and Stella glanced up. "Come in," she called, rearranging her features into a something sweeter and a lot more royal-like.

Marcus and Laris, who apparently had been knocked out and locked in the weapon's room during the infamous escape of Commander Lightning (Stella's lips curled every time she thought of that woman), stuck their heads in (they were so used to doing that to Noctis they keep forgetting that Stella required discipline and respect) and grinned at her.

"We've got news, Stel," Laris spoke, ignoring her glare at the shortened version of her name.

"Well, tell it to me then," Stella said in a bored tone, going over to sit in her armchair. Inspecting her fingernails, she was met with silence until she raised her eyes to them and lifted one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Marcus stuck his hands in his pockets, and said good-naturedly, "If you really want to know-"

"Of course I do, that woman's dangerous and now she's free," Stella cut in sharply, her violet eyes flashing. "And Laris, I can hear you," she added, for the blond man had just muttered, "Who shoved what up her ass?"

Laris shrugged amiably and absent-mindedly scratched his cheek.

Marcus continued as though he hadn't been interrupted, "-you're going to have to call a council meeting, because she's not back in Team Nora. It's been about a week, and our spies haven't seen her anywhere near them."

Stella sighed. "Leave me be, Marcus, Laris." They hurried away, and Stella drew her phone.

It was time to call the spy.

"Hello? Hope?"

--

_-Cid-_

"Come on you good-for-nothing twig-arms!" Cid bellowed as Lightning's soldiers struggled to lift the big stones. "I see you shakin' all the way from here, Terra!" he added. The young soldier flushed, and promptly dropped the stone.

Cid sighed.

It was a lot easier when Lightning was around – her presence, intimidating as it was, was enough to spur all of them into action, but now, when she was gone, it was as if all of them had forgotten how to do the simplest tasks.

Snow came forward and clapped a hand to Cid's shoulder, his eyes on the men. "Looks like they're all discouraged by her kidnap," he said softly. The orange-haired man* glanced at his friend; did Snow really have tears in his eyes or was he imagining things?

"Hey man, she'll turn up," Cid consoled, although his own heart ached for his lost friend. "Just like a bad piece of Gil."

Snow rolled his eyes, but a small smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah, I guess. But you've got to do something about them," the big man added, gesturing to the men, some of whom were lying on the ground, scowling at the sky as the boulder they had lifted undid their sense of balance and made them fall over. "They wouldn't make it if we don't."

Cid shrugged. "Only thing I can think of now is her return, but I don't think that's going to happen unless we break and enter," here he paused to order the soldiers to put down the boulders and do push-ups, "which I think would probably fail since the dungeon happens to be in the palace and _that's_ guarded like a cockatrice taking care of its baby, so..."

"She's not coming back, Cid."

Cid paused, and looked at Snow. Then, the younger man burst out laughing. Snow scowled as Cid doubled over laughing; some of the soldiers glanced at him cursorily, then returned their attention to their boulders.

"Good one, Snow!" Cid wheezed when his laughing fit was over. "'She's not coming back, Cid' – oh you had me there for a second..." Cid trailed off and glanced at the set face of Snow Villiers. "You're not joking are you?"

Snow shook his head.

"Why won't she come back?" Cid demanded, slightly frightened. "This is her home – we're her friends! She has to come back, she doesn't know that you lo-mmph!"

Snow removed his hand from Cid's mouth as his tongue threatened to lick it, and sighed. "It's been a while since I saw that message, Cid, and she should be back by now. We're not that far from Arcaia or Tenebrae – she's taken a run for it with her _Prince_." The venom in Snow's voice was hard to miss. Cid winced in sympathy, and patted the big guy's shoulder.

"She'll come back, Snow, don't worry about that."

Snow sighed in exasperation, but said nothing. The blond dude walked away with dejection clear on his face; Cid felt a tug of sympathy for him, and sighed himself. _Poor guy's lovesick_, he thought, and shook his head. In front of him, one of Lightning's best soldiers collapsed flat on his face when Cid knew he could do more. _Snow's right_, Cid realized as he snapped at the man to get up and do twenty more push-ups_, she needs to come back or not only will our hearts break, but this army will also fall into pieces._

--

_-Vanille-_

A slender arm lifted the bow as the other hand nocked an arrow. Beautiful green eyes fixed upon the faraway target, and Vanille drew it a break, pulling back the string of the bow as she did, and let it out in time with her shot. The pink-tipped arrow arced into the air and – with a resounding _thud –_ hit the bulls-eye.

There was clapping all around as the youngest archer managed to achieve what so many now have not since the disappearance of their best commander. Vanille grinned and did a little dance before blowing a kiss at her beloved fans.

"Looks like nothing much has changed," a female voice commented from behind Vanille. "You're still the best archer there is, Snow's grumpy about Lightning, Sazh is still stationed on Arcaia, Cid's snapping at everyone in sight, and Lightning's somewhere around sulking about the fight she may or may not have had with Snow. Am I right?"

Vanille spun around and squealed with delight. "Lebreau!"

The dark-haired woman laughed, and caught an enthusiastic Vanille in a hug. "And you're still excitable as always," Lebreau said, putting her down and looking her over. "You look well."

"So do you! Libby, I can't believe you're back! When did you arrive? How was Carsa?" Vanille demanded. "Did you meet any guys on your way?" she added with a wink. The two girls laughed, and then Lebreau grimaced. "If I had, Snow would have had my head off. But I've got big news – Snow'll want to hear it," the big-chested woman added seriously. Then, brightening, "So, where's Her Sulkiness? I've seen the rest of them already, but there's no sign of our Missy Pink."

Vanille's smile faded.

"What's up, Vanny?"

"Light's... been caught."

Lebreau froze. "You're kidding."

Vanille shook her head. "I'm not," she insisted. "The Prince Noctis I told you about in my last letter – which you never replied (here Lebreau looked sheepish) - got her. She's escaped with him... and I think they're on the run, or eloping, or whatever." Vanille looked so glum at the end of her speech that Lebreau felt unhappy too. Then, the older woman brightened.

"You'll never guess what I got you."

Vanille perked up.

"A chocobo. No wait! One of those light-up key-rings. No... a new bow! No wait! Er... I give up!" Vanille said in despair, and Lebreau laughed, drawing something out of her hip-pack.

"Here you go, Sherlock."

Vanille took the long, twisty white rod with a strong and a hook attached to it with something close to wonderment in her eyes, then looked up at Lebreau. Her hand tried to push the weapon back to the older woman as she said, "I can't take this."

Lebreau, smiling gently, pressed the rod back into the young girl's hand, and closed the redhead's fist around it. "You'll need to learn how to use direct combat someday, Vanny. It's best if you learn now." She frowned at the look on Vanille's face. "What's wrong?"

Vanille swallowed, then she stared at the rod in her hands, made out of some animal's horn. "Lightning promised to teach me how to use a sword after the battle... but she never came back," the girl admitted in a whisper.

The dark-haired beauty's eyes softened. "She'll come back. She always does."

Vanille swallowed, but decided not to contradict Lebreau. After all, it's good that someone was positive about the situation, no matter how bad it was and how much it hurt to see someone else smiling over the salted wound in their chests.

--

_-Noctis-_

"My Lord?"

Noctis glanced up briefly, then returned to looking into the fire. His face was expressionless, emotionless. Weha hesitated when he saw the dull look in the Prince's eyes. _The powers of love,_ the middle-aged captain thought grimly. _Poor kid. I hope he holds on until we're back in Tenebrae._

"My Lord," Weha prodded again, gently. When the youth had glanced up again, Weha pressed on, "We're near the cave, about two miles ahead... my men and I cannot go any further. We will wait out here tomorrow while you search for the Crystal."

Noctis nodded slowly, then lowered his head back on his knees.

Weha sighed, and sat down next to him. "Your girl wouldn't want you to be sad," he told the boy gently. Noctis' head gave a noncommittal jerk, as though shaking off an irksome fly. "You shouldn't be so... lifeless."

The Prince said nothing.

"C'mon boy, buck up."

Noctis raised his head and his eyes glowed an eerie scarlet red for a second. A shiver ran down Weha's spine, and he stood up.

That boy was dangerous.

Noctis heaved an inward sigh, and rested his chin on his arm. Shifting slightly, he drew out a small metal band from his pocket, and held it in the light of the flames. The entwined gold and silver were beautiful, elegant... a promise, he had told her. One that would never be carried through.

His hand closed in a fist around the tiny band.

She had to be alive... she just had to.

Amber eyes drifted shut, and with the ring acting as a ward for nightmares, Noctis drifted off to sleep.

--

_-Lightning-_

"So I'm going to have to stay here until I'm, as you put it, 'all better'?" Lightning demanded, frustrated.

The translator, who understood all languages, Lightning learned, conveyed the message to the Chieftain of the tribe, who nodded and rattled something of in his language. Arthas, the first man, sat in place of the woman from the night before. He watched Lightning pace back and forth with frustration, running a hand through her strawberry-blond hair.

"He says that you must, because it's safer for you to be here. They will look for your companions, but in the meantime, you will stay here. It is better for you, Guardian."

"Stop calling me that," she snapped.

"Forgive me, Crystal-bearer."

Lightning rolled her eyes and continued to pace. "You can't keep me here," she said, feeling despaired. "You just can't. Not against my will. I need to find Noctis, he's out there and he thinks I'm dead. I can't leave him like that, I know he's upset already. And I will fight to be free, I promise you; I've done as such for the past three years. I will never give up until I am."

As she waited for the translator to tell the Chieftain that, Lightning paused to look out the window.

"Now he says that you can fight, but he will not sway in this," the translator said.

"Then tell him I will tear this place apart with my bare hands and drown the lot of you in a sea of your own blood," Lightning snarled. When the message was conveyed, the Chieftain, through the translator, said, "You must know that we are doing this for your own good, Crystal-bearer. If it helps, we know where the Prince and his company are – we can bring you to him, but be aware that the Crystal hidden in this island is touchy and will not stand killing in cold blood. It will revenge itself upon you would you drain our bodies of life."

Lightning didn't answer. She just kept staring out the window into the slowly rising sun. The silence dragged on, and they were all about to leave when she finally whispered a sentence so gentle and pleading that it was amazing coming from this tough warrior.

"Will you bring me to him now?"

* * *

**Review review review!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is mainly for Gagboy, who requested for more Stella action. Here you go!**

**Something in the next chapter will change the story... I think! Anyways, just look out for that in the next chapter.**

**My fingers are numb... I love my air conditioning, I really do, but it hates me. So I have to hate it back.**

**Please review!

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Eighteen:.  
**_Return Part One_

_-Stella-_

_This is a disaster. How is she still alive? Noctis should have caught her now... and Hope says she was on a _ship_ with him? Noctis... kissed her? ... I'm confused!_

And the Princess hated to be confused.

_Noctis wouldn't run away with her, _Stella reasoned with herself, pacing back and forth in her room. _He could be... just... taking her to see the Crystal? But why would he do that? And it seems as though they think he's going mad for some reason...My Noctis? Going mad? It's really stupid... but! What if he's helping her escape because he deluded himself into thinking that she was the Larielle who died? And she's just playing along, pretending to have amnesia to get in his good books... She disgusts me._

_I have to tell Hope to keep an eye out for Noctis, and keep that woman trapped on the damned island forever!_

_--_

"Stella?"

Said Princess whirled around at the sound of her name. She hadn't heard anyone come in, and no one was supposed to address her by name except for Noctis!

She was about to give that person a piece of her mind when she recognized her.

"Aria?"

Her sister laughed. "That's me!"

"What are you doing here?" Stella demanded, more frightened than elated. She hadn't seen her sisters in years! But what if Noctis came back and they knew how he felt about his so-called Larielle? Stella couldn't handle it, especially when they all thought that Noctis was madly in love with her. Only he wasn't really, and she knew it. He might say that he cared for her, and give her an affectionate gesture or two every now and then, but that was because he was a Prince and he was brought up to be polite!

"Oh, I just came to see the two of you," Aria said airily. "Besides, we have to choose a dress for your wedding day, as well as my gown."

Her wedding day? "Oh! That's right! It's in two weeks, isn't it?" Stella grinned. In the light of the latest battle and the capture and escape of the legendary Lightning, she'd completely forgotten she was to be wed soon, to the man of her dreams.

Aria laughed. "I can't believe you forgot! But of course, capturing Commanding Officer Lightning must've drove every thought out of your mind, since she's awesome and everything right?"

Stella smiled. "It wasn't that hard," she said modestly.

"Oh, but I'll so love to meet her," Aria enthused. "They say she was unbeatable! She could obliterate entire armies in a span of no more than three minutes with just her gun-blade, all by herself! If she wasn't the enemy, I'd love her autograph."

Stella's smile faded. "She escaped."

"What?!" Aria gasped.

"She's on the loose, and I believe is heading for Team Nora... although she isn't there yet. They could be concealing her, or her destination lies elsewhere." No need to mention that Noctis was practically within a two-mile distance of her, and the fact that he kissed her when his lips hadn't so much as whispered over her own.

Aria frowned. "That's not good, is it?"

"Of course not! But Noctis is looking for her, on my request." Stella smirked at her sister. "He's so loving, isn't he?"

Aria stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Oh, I'm sure. Has he bedded you yet?"

"Oh no, he's a perfect gentleman," Stella said mysteriously. "He was brought up right, you see." Aria grinned.

"Ah, but I'd have seduced him into sleeping with me ages ago if I were you." The other girl winked. "So, shall we go over your wedding schedule and check your dress?"

--

The blond woman sighed and pressed her thumbs to her temples. Her pesky sister was finally gone, and Stella had a headache over Aria's chirpy comments and ideas, and the fact that she seemed to know something Stella didn't annoyed the hell out of her.

Stella rubbed her eyes, and stretched. _I'm going to have to keep track of all the lies I make, _Stella thought glumly. _This is why I hate lying to people._

_Knock, knock._

The Princess sighed. _Not again!_ "Enter," she called, straightening.

This time, it wasn't Marcus and Laris, or anyone she knew personally (she thought). The guard bowed to her. "My Lady, someone wishes to see you... shall I send them away or...?"

"Let them in," Stella said distractedly. She expected it to be someone like Marcus or Laris, or the maids, or even Hope! But the one person she didn't expect came through the door and went straight to the bed, his clothes ripped and torn. Behind him were Marcus and Laris.

Stella jumped.

"Noctis!"

He's home at last.

--

_-Noctis-_

_A week earlier..._

_Flashes... of a village._

_Where was it?_

_Laughter... small dark children frolicked like foals. Their laughter hung clear in the bright morning air. A young woman stood at the window, watching. Her face was shrouded in shadow, but Noctis could glimpse a pair of ice-blue eyes, watching the children. She was devoid of any expression... but he could find a sparkle of despair and hopelessness in those beautiful orbs._

_Lightning._

_She was alive._

_Or..._

_Was she?_

_And then, she turned her head, and their eyes met. Her mouth opened, and she looked surprised, scared... _

_No... this wasn't her. It couldn't be._

_Her lips moved, forming words he was too far away to hear. But he tried anyways._

"_Noctis, I-"_

_The dream darkened, and swirled, misted over like something was blocking his vision. Terrified, Noctis tried his best to clear it, he cried out for her, but she wasn't there. She wasn't there._

_She was..._

_Dead._

_--_

The young Prince made himself awaken slowly. From the years of practice, he forced his sorrows to the back of his mind and focused instead on the task ahead: reaching the Crystal and drawing the energy back into his own.

"_What's the first lesson on Crystals, Noctis?"_

"_Crystals with a more natural surrounding get energy easier than Crystals in cities and places like this country." The child in his memory yawned. "Light, it's almost midnight. Can I sleep now?"_

_Larielle giggled and slapped his arm. "No! If you fail then you can't be a guardian too!"_

"_I'm already one; you know I am." But she was still giggling, and it seemed that nothing he could do would erase the laughter from her face. So there was one thing he could do: he_

With the sound of her mirthful laughter still ringing in his head, Noctis winced and pulled himself out of his memories by shaking his head forcefully. Taking a deep breath seemed to help, so he lay there breathing in and out deeply to calm his mind.

Hard as it was, she would have to wait. What's done is done – he could search for her a little later, but now, the Crystal and his country must come first.

"Your Highness."

Noctis looked into the worn-out face of Weha. The man had taken much beating from the monsters that came at them occasionally. Noctis wished he could get over his shock and continue using his powers to help the men, but it seemed impossible, like it was never going to pass.

But it would, he knew from experience, in time.

"It is time."

--

Reaching the cave was easy. The forest around him was eerily silent as he drifted silently through the thick forest, as was the nature of most animals to veer away from the Crystal, and his blood-red eyes were able to lead him to the place where the Crystal lay. The colour of his eyes helped him see in the darkness, tinting everything in different shades of red. He was glad for this most of the time, although he hated seeing so much red. Like... blood.

Noctis stood now in front of the cave, his eyes slowly darkening to cobalt blue. The Crystal shone bright enough for him to see everything... including the dangerous-looking beast that was resting near it.

Damn.

Biting back a string of expletives, Noctis started forward slowly, softly, cautiously, so as not to awaken the beast. It was a natural Guardian, and it was most definitely protective of this gem. Either way, it was better to take what he needed and go quietly.

He stepped forward carefully. When he was sure that the beast wasn't faking its sleep, he began to move swiftly and silently towards the Crystal.

When he had reached it, he fumbled around in his own pocket for the fairly large sapphire he had brought along – jewels and gems were extremely helpful in that they can carry power for a period of time, enabling Crystal Guardians and the l'Cie in whatever they do that needed magic. The only bad thing was that if used too many times, the gem's power can snap back on you and take your life. Although any simple gem could do, Noctis preferred cut jewels such as diamonds and rubies; he believed that they could carry more power than a citrus or a turquoise.

He held the sapphire up near the Crystal. Immediately, it began to glow.

Noctis tried to break his gaze on the sapphire, knowing that there might be a bright flash of light, but it seemed to lock his gaze on it. Jerking in surprise, the Prince realized that the jewel was showing him something.

_Moving through the trees, coming to the cave... the... whatever it was, it moved with sure grace. Something swished behind it in time with its movements as it fixed its eyes on the cave and walked forward..._

He realized that he was looking through its eyes. Something was coming... he must be fast.

_The creature did not look at itself as all; Noctis couldn't see what it was, although he was suspicious that it was one of those wild men, cannibals or whatever, from the height it seemed to be. But only one? And how did they get past the barrier?_

He spent some of his own energy to aid the jewel in an attempt to speed the process.

_It was nearer. He could tell it was there, breathing quietly. Gazing straight at his back._

_He felt its lips move, forming silent words he couldn't make out. Its heart sped up, thumping unevenly. Its breathing grew laboured as though it had been running for miles before coming here. But he knew it wasn't the case._

The sapphire shone brightly, and flashed. Three things happened simultaneously as Noctis cried out and flung a hand to protect his eyes.

One: The beast awoke and screamed, saliva dripping down fangs as long and sharp as finely-honed daggers.

Two: Noctis fell back, the sapphire flying out of his grasp.

Three: The sound of the person drawing his or her weapon caught his attention, and his eyes flickered over to the entrance of the cave. His breath caught as he spotted the person who had been watching him.

_Lightning._

_

* * *

_

**Reviews will give you hugs and a sneak peek of the next chapter!! **

**Coming up, a hysterical Vanille!**

**... Maybe.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, seeing as I was already almost done with this chapter, I thought I'd just post it up anyways!**

**:)**

**Sooo how's it going everyone?**

**Yes, I'm trying to make small talk, no, I am not taking drugs, no, I don't-- WHAT?!**

**...**

**No comment.**

**Please review!! :) The dawnbeast LOVES reviews... and hates people who don't review... **

**Oh, and please read the author's note at the bottom!  
**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Nineteen:.  
**_Wrong Words_

_-Noctis-_

_Still one week earlier..._

She stood there, squinting slightly after the bright flash of light, over him. Protecting him when it should be the other way round. Such irony.

Noctis started to his feet as the beast snarled at her, and scratched the floor with one claw as long as her body. But Lightning merely kept her stance, her gun-blade resting over her shoulder with her whole arm in front of her.

The creature shook its heavy black-and-white mane and showed her its teeth. Lightning, by way of answer, moved and pointed the blade of her weapon at it. Noctis called forward his sword and, when it appeared in his hand, lifted it and took up his fighting stance.

Lightning twitched her lips, glanced at him, then shot forward, firing relentlessly. How the creature suddenly had them backed against the wall opposite the entrance eluded them, but it did, and they were. She became a spinning, twirling banshee, firing and slashing at it at every chance. Noctis attacked, chucking his weapon at it and teleporting to catch it and, still in midair, sliced a long, deep gash along its side.

The creature howled.

Noctis leaped lightly on its back and laid open numerous cuts that would hinder it, but not kill it. He beckoned to Lightning, ran over to grab his precious cargo and darted to the cave entrance.

But Lightning was still busy.

Seeing his slightly panicked expression, Lightning performed a series of handsprings and cartwheels, then flipped over its back. She hit the Crystal painfully, scrambled up and ran towards him.

"You gave me quite a scare," Noctis said easily as they ran.

Lightning raised her eyebrows at him, then rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

Behind them, the creature roared in fury, but did not pursue them. Its duty was to take care of the Crystal, and as long as it was unharmed and the intruders were not less than three metres away from it... well, it was still doing its job.

When they were absolutely sure that the creature hadn't decided it was hungry and they would make a perfect breakfast, the pair of them slowed. Ice blue met now-amber eyes and Noctis enveloped Lightning in a kiss.

Lightning finally broke the kiss as her companions ran up to her, chattering excitedly in their own language. Noctis raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to shrug. "They took me in," was all she needed to say.

The Prince nodded, and as a group, they made their way back to _his_ companions.

--

It was a couple of days later, back in the small village of the natives, that Noctis returned the ring to her after sending for his friends. He once again explained the ring's meaning and asked – in an uncertain tone – if she would wed him.

Her answer?

Kissing often leads to something, right?

Right.

Now, Noctis was tracing the shape of her lips with one lazy forefinger, so intently that she could assume he was trying to memorize the shape of it. She watched his eyes lighten from the lustful red they had been.

"Why…?"

He paused in his memorizations. "Why what?"

She exhaled sharply. "Why do your eyes… change like that?"

He grimaced, and sighed. "The Crystal."

She didn't need any more elaboration. "Oh." She knew. Hanging around Crystals often messed with your body. She only knew too well.

Automatically, her hand slipped to her neck, where her Crystal was meant to be hanging now. Was it so wrong that she missed its steady pulsations against her throat? Then a thought struck her: what about Stella? Not that she cared, but wasn't the Princess supposed to marry Noctis soon or something?

Noctis studied her face as her lips jutted out slightly, a sure sign that she was deep in thought. When her expression grew troubled, he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Lightning?" His voice was uncertain; he had some idea what she was thinking of now.

Lightning jumped. She had forgotten he was there. "Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

The woman frowned slightly, then sighed. "If you must know... What about Stella?"

"What _about_ Stella?"

She frowned at him again. "Are you mocking me?"

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Are _you_ mocking me?"

Now she shot him an annoyed look. "Don't do that."

The Prince fought back a grin. "Don't do what?"

"Repeat what I say."

"Repeat _what_ you say?"

Lightning groaned in exasperation, and crawled out of the blankets, fingers groping around for her clothes. When she found them, she began to tug them on.

"What are you doing?"

She ignored him.

"Lightning?"

He placed a hand very lightly on her waist and pulled her back down to sit next to him. She scowled at him. "What?"

The dark-haired man regarded her for a second. "Are you mad at me?"

She scowled again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

She harrumphed and looked away.

"So what about Stella?"

Lightning shrugged. "Aren't you going to marry her soon?"

Noctis traced patterns against on her stomach, the bare patch of skin that the 'commander whore' outfit Vanille had gotten for her bared. She found herself relaxing against his touch, and even leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder. Noctis half-smiled and kissed her briefly. "I'm calling it off."

"Can you really do that? After so many years of engagement?"

"Only about one."

Lightning didn't know what to reply to that.

"Besides, I don't think I count as the 'virgin Prince' anymore, and that is one of the characteristics Stella's father wanted of his children."

"But if they know..."

"They won't."

"So why--?"

"It was a joke, Lightning."

"... Oh."

They were silent for a while longer, then Lightning asked, "She will know, won't she?"

"Stella? Possibly. But she can't hurt you."

"She did the last time." And how Lightning longed for revenge, to show the Princess her true colours and defeat her. She knew her style now – she knew what to do.

"She won't touch you again."

"Yeah, I'll make sure that I will be the one kicking her ass this time."

"I meant, I would protect you."

She scoffed. "I don't need protection."

This caused Noctis to raise his eyebrows at her. "Don't you?" A mischievous glint sparked in his eye, and Lightning swallowed. "Um... of course not."

He grinned and started to tug her back when the door opened, and Marcus and Laris both poked their heads in. Marcus took in the situation before him and his eyebrows went way up, while Laris politely averted his eyes from his friend.

"Hey, Noct," Marcus grinned. He winked at Lightning, who just scowled back and childishly turned her head away from him. Noctis pulled the sheets over himself and stood; Lightning, who was already dressed, stayed sitting.

"Marcus, Laris," Noctis greeted his friends. "I didn't expect you here that soon."

"We told Stella that we were going out to look for you," Laris muttered in a faintly subdued tone. Noctis blinked at the blond man for a second, then shook his head. Marcus slapped Laris on the back of his head and muttered something in his ear.

Lightning looked up. "You're going away?"

Noctis nodded.

The soldier's mouth tugged down slightly. "I'm not coming with you, am I?"

He shook his head. "You're going back to Team Nora with Marcus and Laris." When the lights of her eyes dimmed slightly, he gave her a soft smile. "It's for the best – they can protect you."

"Hah! I protect them," she replied.

Noctis grinned. "It's a wonder they haven't been destroyed yet, then."

She rolled her eyes. "I trained them well."

He stroked her cheek. "I know you have."

Laris and Marcus exchanged glances, and started to back away as silence blanketed them in its peacefulness. Lightning averted her gaze. "When are we leaving?"

Noctis's smile grew, and he picked up her left hand, where the promise ring sparkled. "Soon, but not that soon. We have time." The mischievous glint in his eye sparkled, and Lightning's own eyes widened as he moved to kiss her.

--

_Some hours later..._

"I'll see you soon. I'll drop by Nora sometime for you."

Lightning pressed her forehead against her fiancé's, and smiled. "I don't think Snow and the others would take too kindly if you appeared on our doorstep."

"They'll get over it."

She moved to kiss him briefly. "Good luck with Stella. I think you'll need it."

"I'm more worried that you'll fall for someone else while I'm not there. You won't, will you?"

The woman rolled her eyes and muttered, "Protective, much?" under her breath. Noctis sighed. "No, Noctis, I will not." Hesitantly – she wasn't the cuddly sort of person – she moved to wrap her arms around him. He pulled her close and inhaled the scent of her hair.

Laris watched them with an unidentifiable look on his face.

"Take care of yourself," Noctis told her. "I told Ace to look after you."

Lightning wrinkled her nose. "I can kick anyone's ass anytime."

"Except mine."

"Oh, we'll see." She tossed him a confident smirk, and added airily, "I was taking it easy on you that time."

"Oh?"

He pecked her cheek and let her go. He was already missing her.

Marcus called down to Lightning from the airship, "Come on, lover girl. It's time to rock and roll!"

She eyed the ship, and pulled a face. "I really hope not," she muttered under her breath. "I hate ships..."

"Funny how you can stand being upside down with only a gravity shield to protect you," Noctis teased, "and not get airsick."

"It's different."

"Sure, it is."

She poked him, and climbed into the airship. The door closed, and he saw her sit next to the window, her eyes on his face. He raised a hand, and waved as the aircraft's engine whirled and the ship took off.

Noctis lowered his hand, but didn't take his eyes off the aircraft until it disappeared into the clouds.

--

Hope Estheim was a spy.

He wasn't a highly seasoned one, but he was a spy all the same. One of Princess Fleuret's best, since no one would suspect an orphan boy of being a spy. He prided himself on that – he played up the fact that he was an orphan if he had the chance to. He had superb control over his feelings, and could act to save a million lives.

So why was he so excited in meeting the main resistance group of Cocoon?

He didn't know. But he knew that the feeling in him was bubbling up so high that it might overflow... He hoped he could it back until he was back in Tenebrae.

If you'll pardon the pun.

--

_Back to the present_

**Team Nora Base**

"Oh..."

Snow covered his face with his hand when Vanille's eyes widened, a sure sign she was going to scream.

"My..."

Sazh smartly reached for some earplugs. Lebreau just plugged her ears with her fingers, her eyes on the television across from her. Cid walked out of the room; he claimed that his eardrums were never the same since the last time Vanille screamed.

"GODDESS!"

Vanille ran out screaming, "LIGHTNING!"

All four heads snapped up at the sound of that word. Seconds later, they were running out... well, not screaming, but running out shouting her name.

Lightning was greeted with a tackle-hug from Vanille, and a pileup from the rest of them.

"Get OFF! Damn it Vanille, you're choking me!"

She shoved the lot of them off. Snow's face broke into a smile. It was still her!

Vanille wouldn't let go.

"Where were you?! You had us worried!!" she screamed.

Lightning snorted and rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

Vanille inspected the older woman. "You look... kinda radiant actually. What happened?"

The pink-haired warrior dodged the question. "It's good to be back," she said almost wistfully, but something in her eyes told Snow that she was missing something... or someone.

"Where's the dude?" Cid demanded, putting a hand on his weapon when he pinpointed the airship in front of them. Snow followed his gaze and saw three people there, one a mere boy who looked a little sick, the blond man who was Laris, and the other dark-haired man who wasn't the Prince. Marcus, Snow thought his name was.

"Who're they?" Snow demanded.

Lightning rolled her eyes again. "You've all met them before – except for Ace."

"So the bloody Prince sent his men to spy on us and you didn't stop them?" Snow asked, feeling annoyed and angry. She should know better than—

"He sent them here to look after me," she corrected, her light eyes flashing.

"Since when do you need looking after?" the big man snapped.

"Maybe since you guys didn't even _think_ about coming to check on me or even try to help me escape and the _bloody Prince_ had to help me out instead of _you!_"

"_We were going to help you out, but we didn't even know if we could penetrate their security system—"_

"_What the hell have you guys been fucking doing since I was caught?!"_

"_Trying to plan the escape of your worth— _OW!"

Vanille scowled at him. "Shut up!" she hissed, but it was too late.

Lightning stepped back and regarded him with cold eyes, then stalked forward, brushing past her friends without a second glance. Marcus, Laris, and the boy she called Ace walked after her, Laris shooting Snow an angry glance. Ace kept his head down, visibly trembling. Marcus ignored them, and jogged to catch up with the Commander.

Vanille looked back and forth between Snow and Lightning, then hesitantly moved after her to try and calm her down. Lebreau shook her head at Snow, then followed the girl. Only Cid stayed with him; he put a hand on the bigger man's back, saying nothing.

Snow stared blankly into space, and then covered his face with his hands. What had he done?

* * *

**Oh no! They're fighting! :D**

**Anyways, I'll be posting a sneak peek of Cry of the Eagle sometime soon, but it would immediately go to hiatus mode, like Rise of the Guardians (which might be taken down and posted again next time. Too many stories to keep up with). Also, look out for the next chapter of It's Just A Crush, which, hopefully, would come soon. New Beginnings WILL be taken down! Sorry everyone!**

**Reminder: I won't be updating regularly from now on, but I'll do my best to keep it going, okay? Oh, and wish my luck for the book I'm working on :) Hopefully it'll be done soon, and I can continue writing my fics! YAY!**

**Thanks everyone for staying with me! :) I'll be back soon, no worries! **

**Leave reviews!! Luffles you all –tacklehugs everyone-**

**Stories currently on hiatus mode: **

**Legacy  
Legends of Nevada: Secrets of Nevada  
Rise of the Guardians  
It's Just A Crush **

_**I'm so sorry!! **_

**Playlist: **

**Passion – Utada Hikaru  
Elan – Secret Garden  
Heartstrings – Secret Garden  
Somewhere I belong – Linkin Park  
In the End – Linkin Park  
Sanctuary – Utada Hikaru  
I can't Stay Away – the Veronicas  
Hymn to Hope – Secret Garden  
Holy Ghost – Unknown**


	20. Chapter 20

**That is right everyone. **

**I… am… BACK!!! -cheers- Didja miss me?**

**Aww come on.**

**I know you did.**

**Admit it!**

**Admit it now!!!!**

**This is just a short chapter to get myself back into the flow. I'm kinda lost… .**

**Anyway, if you're wondering where I went, I was in a competition where I had to write 50000 words in 30 days. Managed it in 28. 27 if you don't count the fact that I skipped one day :P It's called the National November Writing Contest (NaNoWriMo) **.org/eng/user/556350

**And there you have the link to my profile page! Synopsis and preview of the story I was writing for it is there.**

**It's still not done, if you're wondering. I'm only starting chapter 11 . I've got a loooooooong way to go… I'm aiming for thirty chapters. **

**Which is about 150000 words. **

**-sigh-**

**Anyway… I've kept you guys waiting long enough.**

**Let's get on with the story!**

**(PS: If you missed me, press the rectangular review button at the bottom 3 And I know you did, so press it)

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Twenty:.  
**_**A Distant Memory**_

_Tenebrae_

"Noctis!"

An enthusiastic Stella threw herself into her fiancé's arms. Noctis, being a well-brought up Prince, caught her in said arms.

"Stella?" He should not sound so surprised, he guessed, seeing as she was going to marry him – or at least, she thought she was – soon. "I was looking for you. Could I talk to you for a sec-"

"You're back." She smiled at him warmly, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence. Noctis shut his mouth and waited. "It's nice to see you again, at last. Where were you? What took you so long? Is she dead at last?" Her rapid-fire questions were eager and filled with anticipation of a detailed description of how he killed Larielle – Lightning, he corrected himself – Farron.

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… Stella?"

"Was it bloody? Was it painful?"

"Stella…?"

"Did she scream?"

"Stella."

"Tell me Noctis!! What happened?"

"Stella."

"Noctis, come _on_, you can tell your fiancée. I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"Stella."

"Pretty please?"

"Stella?"

"C'mon, Nocty! I really won't tell anyone! Please?"

"Stella!!"

"Yes?" She looked innocently at him. Noctis resisted the urge to knock himself out on the nearby wall at the woman's annoying high-pitched squeal.

_My poor, poor eardrums…_

_You see, this is what you get for not voicing up earlier._

_Thanks, voice in my head. I'll keep it in mind the next time my parents ever decide that I need another wife. _

_No problem, matey._

"Noctis?"

"Yeah?"

"You look weird."

"Mm-hm."

"Sorta like… constipated."

"I'm sorry?"

"Constipated." At his blank face, Stella elaborated, "Kinda like when you can't poop, but you know the poop is there, and your butt hurts afterwards…"

Noctis gave her an extremely strange look.

_You can think, big guy._

_I know I can. That is why I exist, and not you._

… _Fuck you._

"Noooooooooooctis?"

"Yeah?" Noctis winced inwardly at her whiny voice.

"I wanna cookie."

"… What?"

"Cookie. It's a little brown biscuit made of dough with things inside-"

"I know what a cookie is, Stella."

"You said my name!"

"I take it now isn't the time to talk to you, then?"

"Huh?"

"… Never mind…"

It was never a good idea to talk to Stella on a sugar-high.

--

_Pulse_

The wild-looking dark-haired woman landed lightly on her feet on the grass. Judging by the number of profanities and shrieks behind her, her pursuers were not far behind.

Blue cloth fluttered in the wind as she sped onwards, her double-headed red-and-black spear in her hands in case any monster should jump at her, or her pursuers even. Her wild, wavy hair blew out behind her as she ran, her laughter marking out the clear path for the pursuers.

She was not afraid.

She would be ready to face them if they came.

"This way! She went this way!"

The high, sweet voice of her female pursuer rang out clearly behind her, and then there were crashes and snaps, and some loud cursing on the part of her male pursuer.

"Get her!"

"I've got it!"

An arrow with a rope attached buried itself in the tree in front of her, but Oerba Yun Fang, as this wild woman was called, merely leaped over it. Her golden skin shone in the sunlight as she landed in a patch of sun, but then it was thrown back into shadow when she ran forwards, back under the trees.

There was a cry of victory somewhere to her left, right before she was tackled. Her right arm skidded against the pebbly ground, leaving light traces of blood.

"Ow, ow, ow… Get off me, you big lug."

"Sorry Fang." Gadot shifted so he wasn't squishing the woman anymore. Fang took one look at his mud-covered face, and stifled a giggle.

"Did you have to tackle me?"

"Yeah…"

Just then, the pink-haired, mud-covered female pursuer ran up. "TICKLE HER!!!" Serah yelled, and ran over, scrabbling at Fang's ticklish spots with her fingers.

Fang started to laugh. "S-serah!! S-s-stop!!"

"Nu!!"

"P-please!!"

"YOU PUSHED ME INTO A PUDDLE OF MUD!! MUD!!! And this was my favourite shirt too…"

"You wear the same thing _every_ _day_, Serah!" Gadot chuckled as he helped the happy-go-lucky teen in 'torturing' their friend. "It's starting to get boring-" He yelped when said happy-go-lucky teen turned to him and started to rub her knuckles into his orange hair.

"SERAH!!! Since when have you become so mean?" Gadot whined, trying to break free of her amazingly strong grip.

"I always was, Gad-gad!"

"You can say that again," Fang said weakly, still recovering from her 'torture'.

"What, Gad-gad?"

Gadot scowled. "Don't call me that."

"But-"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

"Gad-"

"On the pain of death."

"G-"

"Serah, I'm warning you."

"Gad-gad!!"

"That's it." Gadot broke free of her grip and caught her by her slender waist and flung her around in the air. She shrieked with laughter.

"You guys are such good friends." Fang shook her head in amusement.

"We know!" they replied in unison. Gadot set Serah down, and they both exchanged big grins. Fang chuckled when they raised their eyebrows together.

But her laughter didn't last long.

Fang's two companions – one strawberry-haired and the other orange-haired – both lunged at her at the same time, and lifted her up in the air. For a girl of her size, Serah sure had strength disproportionate to her slender figure; Fang had to give her that.

"Put me down!!"

"No!"

"No- ow! Fang!!!"

"Serves you right, Gadot!" Serah laughed.

"No fair! How come you didn't bite her?"

"She tastes nasty."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Gadot tastes worse."

"And you would know, Monster from the Mud."

"Hey!! YOU PUSHED ME!!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!!"

"Did too!!"

"Did not!!!"

"DID TOO!!!"

"Wrap it up-"

"NO!!" The two girls yelled in unison, and promptly fell over laughing.

Gadot sighed.

It was times like this that made him feel like he was a father of two extremely naughty girls.

* * *

**Yeah, it's really random.**

**I apologize.**

**It's because the NaNo story I'm writing HAS to be dark and angsty. It is. **

**With the exception of some guy being bitten in the arse by a dog in the middle of a serious conversation.**

**-shifty eyes-**

**I'll have to edit that out…**

**So anyway, this is one entire month of writing humor held back til now. **

**Well, most of the humor is going to go to It's Just A Crush...**

**This is one quarter of a month of writing humor held back. :)**

**Reviews make me feel loved :) And will also give you faster updates!!**

**In the next chapter, I PROMISE to make it longer, and to pick it up where I left off.**


	21. Chapter 21

**To two of the anonymous reviewers I feel that I have to reply:**

**Hanie – I didn't get your email _ Fanfiction doesn't allow anything with (DOT)com at the back, so maybe you can write your email like this: noctishasapastryfetishhotmail(DOT)com :) (it's a long story, but you can look at SunflowerWielder oddly if you want to XD But basically it's due to the fact that Lightning's real name is Éclair and an Éclair is also a pastry, so…)**

**And that email doesn't exist, by the way. At least, I don't think so… -goes to check- I think your question has been answered by Anonymous XD**

**Anonymous**** – I know that her real name is Éclair (-snicker- -smacked-)Farron, but I started this story WAY before TGS, let alone before the game itself came out, so you'll have to excuse anything that doesn't make sense. And what's a hanie?**

**...**

**Never mind, don't answer that. –looks up at other anon reviewer-**

**-feels stupid-**

**Ooopsie...**

**Anyway – YUP! Dawn's updating again ^^ And why Dawn is referring to herself as a third person is Dawn's business, so you keep out of it.**

**(but it might be due to the seriously sweet drink she's drinking)**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Twenty-one:.  
**_Dilemma_

_Team NORA base_

"Lightning, can I come in?" Vanille asked timidly. The commander was extremely scary when she was in a normal mood. She was even scarier when she was angry, and was the scariest when she was happy.

Thank goodness it was angry scary now…

There was a grunt of access and the redheaded l'cie opened the door an entered. "How're you feeling?" she asked, because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Fine." Lightning was standing by her window and staring out with her arms crossed, watching her troops struggle with the easier tasks. She was very obviously wondering was Cid had been doing to her troops while she had been away.

"Feed them rare steaks every day, clothe them in silk and massage their feet," Vanille said.

Lightning turned around, looking surprised. "What?"

"You were wondering what Cid was doing to your troops."

"No I wasn't."

"… Oh. Anyway, he did all that."

"Did he?" Lightning mused, turning back to the window again.

Vanille shifted around uncomfortably as the silence stretched between then. And then she blurted, "What were you thinking about then?"

The smile that flitted across her friend's lips told Vanille everything. Her eyes lit up.

"Noctis?"

Lightning turned pink. "No…" but she was very clearly lying. Vanille giggled and leaped on her friend. "Spill!" she commanded. "Did you… did you two… do _it_?"

"Do what?" Lightning asked, still blushing.

"You know!! Are you a… still a V?"

"A vampire?"

"Lightning, do you _not_ read any high school or cheesy romance books?"

"I don't do high school or cheesy, let alone romance."

"What about the books you confiscated from me?"

"I threw them into the fire."

Vanille let out a tiny shriek that left Lightning rubbing her ringing ears. "YOU BURNT THEM?!"

"Yes. Vanille, are my ears bleeding?"

"_HOW COULD YOU HAVE BURNT THEM?! WHY DID YOU?! WERE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING? YOU MURDERER!!"_

"Vanille, I'm not a murderer, I'm a soldier, and I asked if my ears-"

"_YOU ARE A MURDERER! A MURDERER OF GOOD BOOKS!!"_

"You said they were cheesy-"

"_MUUUUUUUUUUURDERER!!!!!!!!!!! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURDERER!!!" _ Vanille yelled dramatically.

"Vanille, my ears-"

"_MURDERER OF BOOKS!! GET AWAY, GET AWAY!!"_

"_Vanille!"_

"Yeah?"

Lightning resisted the urge to hit herself on the head with a wall. "I didn't burn them, they're under your bed! Always have been!"

"… Really?"

"Yeah."

"But you said-"

"I lied."

"… You're mean."

"That's my middle name, yes."

"Lightning Mean Farron?"

"… Yup."

"… You're weird."

"That… is not my middle name."

"… We'll fit that in somewhere." Lightning grimaced, and the two friends were silent for a while until Lightning broke it.

"I was never a vampire."

"I know." Vanille smiled brightly at her friend, and Lightning sighed.

"You're not going to tell everyone that I am, are you?"

"No."

"Swear?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"... To be honest? Not really." Vanille shrugged, and flipped her pigtail back over her shoulder. Lightning squeezed her eyes shut when said pigtail smacked her in the face.

"Ow, Vanille."

"What did I do?"

"Hit me in the face with your hair."

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry."

Lightning, Vanille decided later as she made her escape out the door, was much easier to talk to now. _Dragging her to Noctis was the best thing we could've done for her._

--

_-Snow-_

"What have I done?"

The big man looked at the ground in despair as Cid patted his back sympathetically. "I chased her away," Snow murmured, closing his eyes in pain.

"Nah, she's stronger than that. It'll take more than a few words to get her away from her friends," Cid said comfortingly. Lebreau watched on, wondering how Vanille was faring with the pink-haired warrior.

Snow just shook his head slowly, and covered his face with his hands. "What do I do?" he moaned.

"Wait it out, she'll come back."

"Apologize to her," Lebreau said at the same time.

"Or that."

Snow shrugged his shoulders. "She never listens," he muttered into his hands.

"Hey, you asked!"

"... What she said."

"Look, I appreciate all of you trying to help, but can I... can I be left alone for a bit?" Snow whispered.

Cid and Lebreau understood instantly. "Of course!" Lebreau shoved Cid out. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"I'm not hurting you, wimp!"

Snow sighed, and lay back on his bed, thoroughly miserable.

--

_-Noctis-_

"Where are you going, Noctis?"

Noctis turned around to see Stella in his bed – when the heck did she get there? His head throbbed from last night's drinking... It hurt to be away from her. Hurt so much. And he only had Bradley to try cheer him up... he failed.

What had happened last night anyway?

He only remembered downing several glasses of alcohol... and then it was blank. A total blank.

All blackness, but Stella's voice resounded in his head, her gasps and cries of his name.

What happen-

... Shit.

He did not sleep with her.

He.

Did.

Not.

_Maybe Lightning wouldn't know...?_

"Noctis?"

"Yeah?" His voice was faintly hoarse, his body sore. Stella was strong – she had managed to give him a bruise on his arm and several bite marks – hickeys? – on his body.

Shit.

"Where are you going?" Stella repeated, sitting up. Noctis averted his gaze as the sheet threatened to fall from her body. No wonder he had woken up nude...

"I've got something to do in Cocoon," he lied quickly and smoothly. "A meeting..."

Stella frowned. She was clearly thinking of Lightning. Or maybe she hated separating from him – not that he gave a damn anyway. "Can I come along?"

What can he say to that?

"Why?" he asked, trying to buy time as his brain weighed the pros and cons of having her along. It would be hard to get away from her to see Lightning, and that was the purpose of his trip after all – he couldn't stand another minute without her now that he had found her again.

"Well, our wedding is coming, and I don't want you to be late," she replied. She had a point... "Plus, I want to get to know you better."

"Wasn't last night enough?" Noctis blurted.

"Of course not silly! You were drunk last night – it doesn't count if neither of us was sober. And I didn't mean it that way," she added, causing relief to flow into his system. "I meant, as in I get to know who your friends and allies are personally."

"That comes after the marriage," Noctis muttered, almost sullenly. "What is the real reason that you want to come along, Stella?"

Stella shrugged innocently. "Exactly as I said," she replied, and looked so innocent that Noctis almost believed her but for the tightening of her fists. _She wants to see if Lightning was really dead,_ he realized. _She thought I had killed her..._

"All right," Noctis relented grudgingly. _I'd just keep her away from Lightning. I'll keep her in the airship or something. That would do it. Wouldn't it?_

"You can come, but you have to listen to me. Whatever I say you will do. Understand?"

Stella smiled brightly. "Of course!"

Maybe this would be easier than he thought it would be.

He didn't see the glint in his fiancée's eyes as he turned away, absorbed in his thoughts of Lightning as he was.

--

_Later in the day..._

"Noct, are you sure this will work?" Bradley whispered, looking doubtfully at Stella as she walked to her cabin. "You know-"

"Shush."

"All right, but-"

"Shush, Bradley. You're paid to drive and take care of me – not that I need it – not talk."

"I'm being paid?"

"... Shut up," Noctis muttered as he walked towards his cabin. He had specifically asked for three separate cabins, one for each of them. He was regretting it now – what if Stella decided to sneak into his cabin in the middle of the night? He should have asked for a twin-bedded bunk... Then Bradley could be there. Stella wouldn't go as far to try and seduce him with someone else in the room, would she...?

No way to know.

"Noctis?"

Oh no.

"Yes, Stella?"

Stella was looking a little worried – Noctis wondered why. His chivalrous side made him soften his expression. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. He wondered if he would live to regret this, and decided that what Lightning didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Um..." Stella bit her lip. "Do you mind if... if we slept in the same room?" She looked over her shoulder at some of the ship's men, who were all smirking at her. If it was Lightning, either she or himself would show them who was boss, but he wasn't possessive of Stella as he was of Lightning.

"Erm..." Why did Stella always give him no choice? "All right," he sighed. _As long as I don't get drunk for tonight, I can fend her off. At least this trip is only one night... We'll be landing tomorrow._

His headache throbbed when the airship jarred slightly. _Not a storm, please. If I stay away from her for more than the time normally taken to get there, I will hurt something._ He felt fidgety, impatient to get close to her once again.

Stella smiled at him serenely and walked into his cabin, with him following behind. He left the door open as he sat on the bed, looking out the window. _If I go to sleep, the day would go by faster, but I can't even sit still – how am I supposed to sleep?_

"Noctis, you look awfully jumpy," Stella observed. Noctis turned in time to see her shut the door, and he felt a chill. _Uh oh._

She smiled at him. "Maybe you would want to get rid of the excess energy somehow?" she asked innocently, scooting over on the single bed next to him.

"Stella, I don't think-"

"This thing is soundproof. I asked."

"It's not that. Erm... We weren't supposed to do it earlier," he mumbled. "Before the marriage, I mean."

"I know, but we are so in love," she breathed into his ear. He fought to hide a grimace. "We can't help it." Her hand cupped his cheek, and they kissed.

Did she smoke? It certainly smelled like it. He turned away, breaking the kiss, and stood. "I'm going to talk to Bradley," he said mutely as Stella looked at him in confusion. _I need time to think without her interrupting my thoughts. _"I'll see you later. Go to sleep or something."

"Noctis, it's only evening-"

But he was already out the door, his own expression troubled and guilt-stricken as he wondered how he would inform the love of his life this incident without getting her injured and captured once again.

_What she doesn't know won't hurt her, _he reminded himself._ But lies explode on you as well. _

He pressed his lower arm against the door, resting his head on said lower arm, his thoughts swirling around his dilemma as, on the other side of the door, Stella stared after him, her suspicions and fears raised even further.

Tears sprung into her eyes, and she lay back on the bed, burying her face into the pillow and sobbing quietly, knowing that none could hear her sorrows.

* * *

**It's crappy, but no one cares because I updated!!**

**... Or not.**

**Anyway, a belated Christmas and a happy new year to all of you! Sorry I haven't updated. I was on a drawing streak for a bit, and then it swapped to video-making. I was inspired by SunflowerWielder's 'Fire Escape' (read it, it ROCKS) to write again. So everybody thank Sunny!!**

**I say 'anyway' a lot...**

**I'll try to update this AT LEAST once a month. If I can't make it, I'll update my profile, so check it out every once in a while in case I say I'm not going to update.**

**Next up – It's Just A Crush and JyuOhSei: Flight of the Angels!**

**Peace out~**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm squeezing this out of my muses at the moment. If it's crap, note that it's more or less a filler chapter until I get some inspiration. Because right now, I have no idea what I'm going to do after this. **

**Maybe you guys can help. Should Stella find out that Noctis saw Lightning? Should Lightning find out what happened between Stella and Noctis, or should that be later? Should Snow leave Team Nora and find a certain pink-haired teenager and her companions? Should Laris fall in love with Vanille at first sight? Who should die? All questions. I need your answers.**

**Review with your answer please! I appreciate it.**

**WARNING: spoiler ahead. Sorry, but I need it.

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Twenty-Two:.**

They had landed.

He was only a few hours away from her.

Could he wait that long?

Noctis had already contacted Laris and Marcus, telling them that he was here, asking Marcus to get his ass over and pick him up, and to inform Lightning. He thought that Laris sounded grudging, but he knew that they would do it. They were his friends. He had told Stella to stay with Bradley, and she had agreed. Her eyes had been rimmed with red, but he hadn't noticed. He was too excited.

_Just a few hours away from Lightning!!_

His hand slipped into his pocket, fingering precious object he had inside.

_Soon._

_I love you, Lightning._

--

Laris covered his face with his hands. _Tell her? He couldn't tell her. He liked her as well, and if he told her, she'd be happy. And seeing her happy over another man, his _friend,_ broke his heart._

He should be happy for them! But... but...

He liked her far too much.

_Noctis would kill me if he found out._

And Lightning... who would she choose, if they knew?

Noctis, probably.

He should tell her, but he couldn't seem to move himself, move any part of his body. He was frozen there...

_Go. Tell her._

But he didn't want to, deep down inside. He wanted her for himself...

_He is coming anyway. Go tell her!_

But still, he didn't move. He sat there, his mind in turmoil, his heart filled with grief.

--

"Aren't you fidgety today?" Marcus observed.

Noctis shot his friend a glare, but the scarred man ignored it. Mostly, anyway.

"Y'know... I hate to break it to you, but..." Marcus trailed off, causing Noctis to look at him, eyebrow raised, gaze penetrating. The Prince knew that whatever it was, it was bad news.

"But?" Noctis prompted when Marcus didn't continue. He hesitated, and Noctis growled, low in his throat, in a frustrated manner. "Damn it, Marcus, say it!"

Marcus frowned slightly. "Let's just say that after the capture of their best commander, Team Nora isn't exactly going to be your best buddy," he said eventually, and sighed when Noctis groaned.

"So..."

"You can't just waltz in and go straight to her, expecting everyone else to roll with it," Marcus said. "And I'm sure that was your original plan." Noctis rolled his eyes. "Not to mention the heavy security. I only managed to get out because Lightning gave Laris and me passes. See? Well, the passes helped, but it was mostly my naturally stealthy movements."

"And who keeps failing to scare me again?"

"... Laris."

Noctis flashed Marcus a brief, sarcastic grin before asking, "So what do you propose that we do?"

--

_Tap._

Years of being a soldier has honed Lightning's instincts and senses to the point where she could hear things that was once unknown and see a rat running around a hundred yards away – basically, she could do things no one had ever done before.

But most of it was owed to the scientists in Cocoon who had added bionic, unnatural substances into her body, strengthening everything about her.

Lightning sat up.

_Tap._

She went to the window, and spotted a figure cocking his wrist back and flipping the stone expertly into the air. The stone arched up, and –

_Tap._

- hit her window gently, hard enough to catch her attention, but not hard enough to break it or anything.

Which Lightning was pretty sure that Noctis could do.

She threw the window open just as another stone flew up, and dodged it. The stone landed with a soft thud and skidding noise on the floor.

"Noctis, what the hell-?"

"Lightning!" He sounded so ridiculously pleased to see her that she felt warm from head to toe. Happy-warm.

Steady on, Lightning.

"Can you come down?" His breath made a faint cloud in the cold night air, and Lightning studied him for a long moment. He looked good. Well. Uninjured.

She smiled, and nodded her assent before leaped from the open window. She heard Noctis inhale sharply as she snapped her fingers, activating the gravity shield, and landed softly in the dirt below.

She was almost immediately swept up in his arms. His eager movements and actions surprised her. Wondering what was wrong, she gently tried to push him back. "Noctis?" Her voice was muffled against his hair.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh... nothing." His too-casual tone raised her suspicions even further.

"Noctis-"

"Let's take a walk," he suggested, kissing her on the lips lightly to shut her up. Frowning, Lightning nodded, and took his offered arm.

"You'd better tell me what's going on, though," she warned.

"I will."

Neither of them noticed their silent spy, fading away into the night, having seen their entire exchange.

--

Serah clasped her hands behind her back, allowing the wind to run through her silky pink hair. _Pulse was a beautiful place,_ she thought, tilting her head back slightly, a smile on her face.

An image flashed in her mind. A nude, pink-haired woman being pinned down, her back arched as pain shot through her. Fortunately, she was covered with a blanket. Surrounding her was a team of doctors... maybe scientists. They were shouting at each other.

One of them stabbed the woman with a tranquilizer. Her screams faded away into whimpers in her sleep.

The teen's eyes shot open.

The woman she had never seen before, she was sure, but somehow, she felt closer to her than anything else...

Why? She didn't know her. That much Serah knew. Throughout her childhood, she had been alone but for a stray puppy for a companion.

Yet she knew the woman's name.

Eclair. She was called Eclair.

Serah closed her eyes again, a troubled look spreading over her face.

"What's up, Serah?" Fang asked, walking up to join her friend. Serah wondered if she should tell Fang about her vision, but decided against it.

"Nothing," she replied at last.

And it was only half a lie.

* * *

**Aaand I'm going to end it here. Sorry guys, but I really can't think of anything else to add. :(**

**Another question for you to ponder on – how does Serah know 'Eclair'? How are they related if they aren't sisters? **

**Think about it and get back to me with your replies. I'm sure at least one of you will get it :D**

**REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so someone got confused with the two names Lightning have – Eclair and Larielle. Eclair, being part of the story, cannot be erased completely, whereas Larielle, dubbed by yours truly, was meant to be her 'real' name. **

**Larielle will not be erased just because Squeenix released her true name. I've found a way to mix them both together, but that will probably be released in the sequel, unless I absolutely have to release it here.**

**So... moving on.**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Twenty-Three:.**

"What?"

Hope put his hands on his knees, catching his breath as Stella paced her cabin. "You heard me," the boy panted, and groaned. He had a stitch from running so far, so fast, for so long.

"I know I did, but..." Stella closed her eyes in frustration and pain. Noctis... why would he betray her? She opened her eyes and stared at Hope with an unreadable expression, although her eyes betrayed her anger. "Watch them closely. Keep the girl busy at all times so they cannot get together. Make sure that you are well trusted... I will give you further instructions in the future."

Hope nodded.

Stella pulled out a few teleport stones and handed it to him. "Use these to get here quickly."

"Yes ma'am."

"Go now."

Hope nodded again and ran off.

Stella leaned back with a sigh.

Her plan was simple. Keep Noctis busy until they went back to Tenebrae, make sure that he didn't suspect what she was doing, and, perhaps this would be the hardest of all, try to make him fall in love with her.

Stella passed a hand over her eyes wearily, and leaned back, holding back her tears. If Hope was right, then Noctis would be leaving about now... he had to leave now anyway. Dawn was coming... He would be back soon, right? She wanted to be near him, to calm the tumult of feelings in her...

He had to feel what she felt for him. For her.

Stella closed her eyes with another sigh. Unwillingly, she drifted off into dreamland, where everything worked out just fine.

Too bad that this was reality.

But sometimes, in reality, people can die.

For real.

As she fell asleep, a small smirk twitched the corner of her lips upward.

--

_Later..._

Noctis rubbed his eyes, and yawned.

"Up all night?" Marcus teased quietly over the intercom.

"Shut up," Noctis grumbled under his breath, and rested his forehead on the table. "Ugh."

"It's all your fault anyway," Laris grumbled. Noctis ignored the annoyed note in his friend's voice. He had been pissed off ever since Noctis landed, for no good reason. If there _was_ one, at least. "You shouldn't have stayed over... Won't Stella be suspicious?"

"Since when do you care?" Noctis replied in an undertone, closing his eyes. "Just get here as soon as possible, Marcus."

"Sure, sure. I'm on my way as we speak."

"Good." Noctis groaned as he heard Stella talking. "I'll be back, guys."

"Take your time."

"Noct?"

Noctis looked up to see Stella standing at the kitchen doorway, looking uncertain. "Hey Stella," he mumbled. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was." She walked over and took a seat opposite him. Noctis went back to his original position, and closed his eyes to avoid her gaze. "Where were you last night?" she asked abruptly.

Noctis looked up, feeling inexplicably guilty. "Out."

"With who?"

Why was Stella so nosy? "Just out."

"With who?" Stella repeated, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Noctis rolled his eyes.

"With me, myself and I," he snapped. "I don't have to tell you everything, Stella."

Her eyes flashed, first angry, and then… smug? And then she sighed.

"Yeah. I guess not."

Whatever she meant by that, he didn't know; nor could he ask, as she left him alone then to do Etro knows what in his room. Bug it?

No, he couldn't think that. He'd just get paranoid.

... Too late.

--

"Vanille."

Vanille looked up to see Lebreau walking up to her with a fixed expression on her face. _What's wrong with her?_ Vanille wondered, but didn't press it. "What's up, Libby?"

Lebreau smiled – forced? Vanille wondered – at her, and replied lightly, "Oh nothing. What's up with Lightning anyway? I've never seen her so mad at Snow for such trivial matters…" At Vanille's look of exasperation, Lebreau grimaced. The both of them remembered the time Lightning almost pushed Snow off the cliff for calling her a bitch.

"… Right. Anyway, I thought she'd be a little less pushy now that she's back from prison…"

"She's probably just mad that she got caught in the first place," Vanille replied evasively. "I mean… She's never been caught before, has she?" she added reasonably. "Maybe she doesn't want to do it again, and is trying to get back to the top… She'll want that blondie's head."

Lebreau grinned wryly. "That does sound like Lightning."

"What makes you ask, anyway?"

The smile on the older woman's face faded away, and as the look on Lebreau's face darkened, Vanille immediately knew that something was wrong.

"It's Lightning…"

"Yes, I can guess that from your questions," Vanille replied wryly. "Why, what'd she do now?"

"She's…"

"Yes, go on!"

Lebreau inhaled, and exhaled.

"Lightning's gone."

--

"Sorry, Lightning," Marcus apologized when the pink-haired warrior finally came around.

"What was that for?" she groaned, holding her head. "Ugh… What'd you hit me with?"

"My fist."

"Ugh… You're lucky you knocked me out on the first try…" she murmured. Her head hurt.

"I'm sorry," he said again, and hit a pothole.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!!"

"Do you have apologitis or something?"

"I think so."

Lightning groaned again. "I'm going to throw up…"

"Not in this car! It's rented."

"Do I look like I give a tiny rat's ass?"

"… Actually, yes."

Lightning gave him a very sarcastic look, and rubbed the tender spot on her head. "You could've just told me to come along… You knew I would've."

"But then I wouldn't have been able to try and smuggle you out!"

"_What_?!"

"I was kidding…" Marcus swallowed nervously, and smiled at her. "Anyway, you would've been stopped and questioned – your friend Snow took care of it."

"And don't I know it…" Lightning snarled quietly to herself. She had her own spies and followers in Nora, all of whom reported to her whenever they heard any news concerning her. "I was going to kick his ass."

"Yeah, you had a terrifying look on your face when I hit you," Marcus agreed. "That was partially the reason, by the way."

Lightning shot him a glare, and flopped back onto the seats. "Where're we going anyway?"

"To see Noctis. He's got a little surprise for you."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

Marcus grinned at her impishly. "Oh you will," the scarred man assured smugly, leaning back and wondering what she would do when she found out. Probably punch Noctis. Or… go at it right then and there.

To be honest, he wouldn't mind watching them-

"Where _exactly_ is he?" Lightning wanted to know.

"Half an hour more, princess," Marcus replied cheerily.

Lightning sighed, and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we're there…"

"Sure thing, beautiful."

Fortunately for him, Lightning was already asleep, or he would become very acquainted to her best friend – her fist.

--

"Where the hell is she?" Snow raged.

"Steady on man," Gadot said in what was supposed to be a soothing voice. "She's probably around the grounds, looking at the troops and everything. You know how she likes to be on top of things."

Snow sighed impatiently. "All right," he muttered. "Send out guards to look for her."

Gadot nodded, and signalled. The several guards posted at the walls ran forward. "Search everywhere for Commander Lightning – leave no stone unturned on the pain of your long-drawn-out deaths," he hissed threateningly.

The guards swallowed nervously, saluted, and ran off.

Snow sighed again. "Thank you, but that was uncalled for."

Gadot shrugged. "It's the only way to get them really moving," he replied in a fake-cheery voice, slapping his friend on the back. "Come on, let's go get something to drink while we wait. Nothing good's going to come to you if we just pace around…"

Unwillingly, Snow followed his friend, his thoughts with the pink-haired warrior.

_Where are you, Lightning?_

--

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Marcus, you call me that one more time and you'll be saying things through a hole in your neck."

Marcus swallowed, and instinctively covered his neck with one hand. "Yes ma'am."

Lightning smirked, sitting up and stretching. "… Whoa."

Marcus parked the car, got out, and went around to open the door for her. "Madame?" He bowed and offered his arm.

Lightning ignored it and got out herself, her eyes fixed on the old building ahead of her. "… You're sure you're not kidnapping me again?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

She gave him an exasperated look that made him sigh.

"Of course not," he muttered. "If I did, Noct would kill me."

Lightning rolled her eyes, and stepped towards the building just as a figure in a black tuxedo stepped out, smiling.

Noctis grinned when he saw her. "Lightning."

She smiled in return. "Why're you-"

"It's a very special day," he promised, taking her hand. "Let's go get you all readied for it."

And something in his tone made Lightning shiver with _fear_.

* * *

**This chapter isn't up to par… I'm sorry DX**

**Anyway, I've cut down on Eclipse – it's going to be about 25-30 chapters at the most. :D Then SEQUEL which I'm really excited about. I can't wait to see the looks on your faces… =]**

**If you guys haven't voted on the sequel's names, I'll really appreciate it if you can go do it now! I'll really, really need the title… The poll's on my profile page =) –hinthint-**

**Gotta go now. Bye!!**

**(Next chapter will be longer. I promise! Everything's going to round up as much as possible… Hehehehe…)**

**Review please!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**-has nothing to say-**

**Read on!**

**Reviews are loved.**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Twenty-Four:.**

"Hey Stel."

Stella looked up to see one of them men she was hoping would not come into her room. "What do you want?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I... guess I need your assistance."

"For what? Can't you get your master to do it for you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's about Noctis' girl. Lightning. If... you help me, I'll help you get what you want – your revenge against her."

Stella sat up, and studied him. He looked completely sincere... But he was of Noctis' kingdom. Could he be trusted? Or was Noctis trying to find out what she would be doing to that little bitch?

But he just simply looked too sincere. Stella sighed – she would see what happened, and if she still felt like he was going to betray her, she'd kill him.

"All right," she said. "Tell me what you want.

--

Of course she wouldn't be here. He knew it the moment Vanille reported her missing, with wide eyes and a panicked expression.

_Of course._

And where else could she be but in trouble? _As per usual?_

Snow slammed large fists down on the table, shaking with anger and fear for her. Vanille flinched, her own face pale with worry. Ever since her imprisonment, they had wanted her back, and now that they had her, she was gone again.

And not only her, but the two louts who were that idiot _Prince_'s bodyguards. Stupid asshole couldn't even take care of himself, could he? It's a wonder he survived all the dangers sent to Tenebrae.

He had known that they'd take her once they found out where Nora was situated. _He just knew it._

How could Lightning have been so blind? She was _the_ best amongst them, _the _Commander, _the _sharpest and deadliest assassin.

And now she was gone. Drawn by that idiot feeling, _love_, that was tearing at his heart with worry. _What if she's dead?_

No, she couldn't be. She would fight her way back, wouldn't she? She would see that they had used her, and she would attack them, destroy them as easily as she can destroy the entire Nora by herself. _And she might've had when you pissed her off. You're lucky that she had known this place as 'home'. She very well might've killed them all._

"Sir?"

Snow turned around. "What?" he barked.

The soldier flinched and turned pale. "Um, uh- I- uh, I mean, um-"

"Get to it, _boy_," Snow snarled, turning to him. The soldier swallowed, and stammered out, "Minister Phoran requests y-your pres-sence in his h-hall."

"Is that all?"

"Y-yessir."

"You may go."

The soldier saluted, and ran off.

"That wasn't very nice of you," Vanille scolded Snow softly, going after the soldier. "I'm worried too, but it's not a good time to scare away _all_ our soldiers..." Snow grunted as she ran off after the youth, calling his name. _At least his dreams came true..._

Now, why couldn't _his_ come true for once?

Snow sighed.

_Always so near, yet so far..._

--

She had clearly refused to wear the pink flowers in her hair.

Either that, or she had torn them out the moment her attendant walked off.

Noctis' lips twitched into a small grin. At her scowl, he grinned wider. Lightning shot him a death glare, and he immediately tried to look contrite. He'd laugh _after_ their vows had been said. It was too dangerous to piss her off now.

Before their small ceremony, Marcus had gone off to fetch Laris from Stella's clutches – she was 'feeling lonely' as Marcus put it, with him gone for so long. Lightning had answered for him, and told Marcus to tell Stella to 'put a sock in it and piss off' in an even meaner way the next time she tried that card. Although Noctis shot her a look of disapproval, he agreed heartily inside – so the both of them could witness their wedding.

"And do you, Larielle, take this man-"

"I'm here, aren't I?" she muttered under her breath, tugging on her veil. She couldn't see through it clearly enough to calm her nerves, but clearly enough that she could see the expression on Noctis' face. Noctis stifled another grin – someone was still cranky.

"-husband?"

"Yes," she said without hesitating. The look on her face clearly said that she wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

"And do you, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Tenabrae-"

"Oh God..." Noctis heard Lightning groan softly, and bit down on his lip.

"-take this woman-"

"Yes he does, he kidnapped me to get me here," Lightning grumbled quietly, not loud enough for the bishop – priest? – to hear.

"-as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes," he replied.

The bishop-priest smiled widely, and said, "You may now kiss the bri-"

Lightning tore her veil off and dipped Noctis backwards to kiss him.

Wolf-whistles ensued this performance, and Noctis turned pink. "Um, Light-"

"I'm no bride, so you've got to be the one," she whispered back, amusement playing on her face. Noctis rolled his eyes, and allowed her to straighten him. The bishop-priest person cleared his throat, mirth dancing in his eyes, and walked off after blessing them with happiness, long lives, and many children.

"I hope to dear Etro not," Lightning grumbled. "I can't _stand_ those little brats... I hope I'm infertile," she added as Noctis turned her around and led her to Marcus and Laris.

"If you are, then I'd have to take another woman as my mistress to get an heir-"

"Okay, I hope I'm fertile for just _one_ baby. Who is hopefully male."

Noctis snickered, and earned a smack from his wife.

Wow. After she had gone, he'd never thought he'd think of her that way... much less actually be able to call her that.

Laris had a clearly forced smile on his face as he congratulated Lightning and Noctis. Lightning actually gave him a genuine smile.

Noctis studied his friend, and shrugged it off, deciding that it was Stella's fault that he looked like that. Stella had that effect on people, it was true.

"Hey, Noctis?" Lightning whispered in his ear a little later.

"Hm?" Noctis tilted his head back, enjoying the sun on his face.

"Can I go change back into my clothes?" she whispered. He opened one eye, and looked her over.

"No."

"Noctis!"

"All right, all right!" the Prince laughed when his wife crossed her arms over her chest, looking tenacious. "Go on, then."

Lightning stalked off, muttering something about males and how they should never be the dominant one in the family. Noctis grinned.

"You can be top if you want, y'know, Light," he called after her, and ducked what appeared to be a shoe, he saw a second later.

"Shut up, Noctis!"

--

"Oi, Serah, what on earth are you doing?"

Serah's head stuck out of the foliage above them, and she grinned. "Nothing."

"Sure doesn't look like _nothing_ to me," Fang muttered, but let the girl climb up the tree. "Tell me if you see anything, all right?"

"Sure, sure..."

Cid glanced at the two women, and grumbled, turning away, muttering about women and their protectiveness and their sarcasm.

Fang rolled her eyes at him, and stretched. "See anything, Serah?"

"Nope." The pink-haired girl dropped from the treetops, and straightened. "Let's go on anyway. We'll find something someday!"

"I hope we do," Fang murmured, walking forwards.

_Vanille..._

--

Vanille looked at the ceiling above her head that night, and wondered where Lightning had gotten to. She wasn't back... yet, anyway. Like a bad piece of gil, Lightning would turn up soon enough.

She was just worried if Lightning had returned to Noctis.

Laris and Marcus... they were gone too. So the pigtailed teenager knew that he was here; always, all animals returned to their master when he called. Why should humans be any different?

The girl turned over on her side with a sigh.

If Lightning had returned to Noctis... who knew when she'd be back?

Vanille closed her eyes, but sleep didn't come.

Was she missing the pink-haired warrior already, or was it because of something else?

She turned over again restlessly, and buried her face into her pillow.

_Oh, let me sleep already!_ Sighing, Vanille sat up, and rested her face on her knees when Lightning's face appeared in front of her mental eye. _Go away, Lightning. You're irritating even when you're not here._

That thought made her smile, and Vanille, at last, started to drift to unconsciousness.

Just before she fell asleep, a face, unknown, yet familiar, to her cropped up, and almost without thinking, she thought a single name she could have sworn she had never heard before.

_Fang..._

Tranquillity crept over her, and she fell asleep.

--

Stella looked out the window at Cocoon. _Huh... against her, are you?_

The Princess thought of her new comrade, and smirked.

_You would never hurt her, because doing so would hurt your master... I swear to Etro that if you turn against me, I will kill her first, and then I will kill you. But... I guess I have to trust you for now._

_If you betray me, you know what you've gotten yourself into._

Smiling, the Princess lay back down on her bed, and shut her eyes.

_Prove to me that I can trust you, and then we will be useful to each other._

* * *

**Another short one that's below par DX Sorry!**

**Next chapter will be up God knows when. Anyway, I'm planning on finishing this first before continuing the other stories, so gomenasai~ I'll finish all of them I promise!**

**Eclipse nears its end...**

**What do you guys think will happen? Also, if you have FF13, how was it? :D And who do you guys think was talking to Stella?**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone, a quick author's note.

I hate doing these in real chapters, but I have no choice at the moment...

Anyway, once Eclipse is finished, I'll be redoing it from start to finish. Now, before you throw the tomatoes -ducks- I'll just tell you that -ducks- I'll be adding -ducks- new -ducks- scenes -gooses- into each chapter.

Surprised?

Glad?

Not throwing anymore tomat-?

-hit in face by tomato-

...

_A little while later..._

Anyway, I hope that you'll support me all the way! Hopefully, since I'm shifting school again, I'll have more time (I have tuesdays and thursdays off school HAH) to finish it quickly! I'm not abandoning my other stories (Flight of the Angels and It's Just A Crush, and the complete tale of FF13 I want to do to increase my knowledge of FF13, as well as add my own spin to it), and I'll have chapters up on all those as soon as I can, but I'd really like to redo Eclipse with the information I'd gotten from FF13. More flashbacks on Lightning's life will be added (because I couldn't fit everything into the sequel), as well as more information (most mine) on Noctis and the Versus team.

Anyway, I'll see you at the next chapter - I'll delete this and add in the same chapter, so you don't have to review this first ;) But if you could PM me telling me your views on my decision, I'd appreciate it :D

Always, the one and only,

_~Dawn Fire Angel_


	26. RVP: Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The creature was silent in its prison, bubbles escaping from its nose as it breathed; a living thing it was, yet it floated unmoving in the cloudy, oxidised liquid. Its body was limp. It seemed as though the creature would float up, up into endless space but for the wires that held it in place.

A young man gazed at it dispassionately, seeing it as a mere subject – an experiment took for granted. He glanced towards the holographic screen, and typed in something – a password, a single word that all the scientists were working around.

_FALCIE_

The liquid bubbled as it was drained, and the creature drifted to its feet. It stared blankly for a moment through the clear glass through ice blue eyes, and then turned its sharp, penetrating gaze on the scientist himself.

The man ignored it, and pressed another button so the cylinder the thing was in slid down into the underground.

The creature wasn't shocked nor afraid of this; it was its life, its entire life revolved around men with needles and hard voices, and, when it misbehaved, pain.

The underground scientists locked the holder around its cylinder, and one of them pressed a button.

A cloud of gas enveloped it, and it succumbed to sleep, willing to get away from the men and their needles.

Something flashed on the screen one of the scientists was monitoring.

_Project: LIGHTNING_

--

"_Light, where are you going?"_

_The boy that was chasing her called her name, but she couldn't hear him. _Why can't I hear my own name?

"_Wait up! Li-ight!"_

"_Come on, slowpoke!" she teased, whipping around so she was running backwards. "I'm in a skirt and you're still slower than me!" _

Who was the boy, where was she, why couldn't she see anything she wanted to see-?

"_You know I'm not supposed to-"_

_She was a girl. A girl with strawberry hair tied back with a ribbon – a useless thing, as it floated away a second later. The ribbon's details were sharp, defined – it was blue, and made of satin._

Why wasn't everything else?

"_Come on-"_

_She whirled around in circles, laughing, watching the ribbon-_

Who was chasing her?!

_-as it floated away, into timeless space..._

"_Come on, you slowpoke!" At last, at long last, she had turned around and was facing the pursuer, who was too far away to be seen – was he walking? "I don't have all day!"_

"_I'll make you eat those words one day, Light!" the pursuer, unmistakably a boy, snapped back._

_She merely grinned, and bounded forward to join him. Just as she was getting close enough to see his face, the world around her blurred, and the only thing she saw was red. The red of pain._

_The red of blood._

_--_

The creature's body was convulsing in obvious pain – the scientists looked scared from the unearthly sounds it was producing. Its screams bounded off the wall, longer and higher than humans normally screamed.

One man was unafraid. He walked up to it and caught its shoulder. The thing looked up, its hair falling over its face, its eyes diluted with fear and pain – they were lighter than they normally were; the proof of a successful experiment.

"Welcome to the Sanctum... Lightning." He jabbed a needle into her.

Lightning's screams faded away as the anaesthesia worked on her system, and she collapsed in a crumpled heap.

Rosch stood, and looked at her coldly.

"Take her DNA and lock her up somewhere," he said in an even tone, before spinning around and walking away.

--

**Tenebrae**

"My Lord, you have a visitor."

Noctis was seated next to the window, with his elbow propped up on the armrest, his cheek resting on his fist. His gaze was fixed firmly far away into the distance, where the two planets, Cocoon and Pulse, rested in the sky, side by side, forever in eternity.

"Who is it?" he asked, in a tone that can only be described as bored – his gaze never lifted from those two planets.

"Lady Stella."

"Send her in later. I'm busy."

The servant looked sceptical, but bowed. "As you wish, My Lord," he murmured, and backed out of the room to give Stella the news.

Noctis shifted slightly to keep from stiffening up, and sighed.

_Where are you now, Claire? Where did you go that you couldn't take me with you?_

--

_There was something wrong; he sensed it. He looked around him warily as he sat up in his chair, but nothing seemed to be amiss._

_And then something changed._

_He heard a scream – one scream, familiar, low and cut off a second later, but it was enough._

Claire.

_He leaped to his feet, and sped out the door, blowing past the guards that were posted at his bedroom door. Ignoring them and summoning his sword, Noctis teleported to her room._

_She was gone._

_Where did she go?_

_He heard her scream again, a sound of pain, and cursed to himself. If they were kidnapping her, why take her upstairs?_

_Unless... they had an escape on the roof?_

_Heart in his throat, Noctis teleported to the roof, but no one was there. No airship, no hoverbike..._

_Nothing._

_He started to panic._

_And heard her scream again, a distant sound from above and behind him. He whipped around and stared in horror at the tower that held the Crystal of Tenebrae, the only thing that was keeping him and his family alive._

They were going to destroy it!

_But why did they need Claire?_

She can take them through the enchantments because you took her through them. Noctis, you're an idiot.

_He growled to himself, and teleported midway up the tower – the enchantments prevented anyone from teleporting or using a teleport stone near the Crystal. Not only that, but the Crystal itself would make the trip dangerous. He had risked teleporting there as it was._

_He flew up the steps, waving his sword, _Somnus_. "Claire!" he called up. He was answered by a low, harsh growl of 'Get on with it!', and the cries of her pain._

_He cursed, and pressed himself faster. "Claire!!"_

_His voice echoed up the steps, and this time he was answered by the sound of sobbing._

Oh damn, oh damn...

_The door was shut – he flew into it, trying to break it down with sheer force before remembering that the door was meant to be pulled, not pushed. Cursing to himself, he grabbed the handle and tugged it open, and burst into the room in time to see Claire's hands connect with the Crystal, her eyes shut against the bright light of it._

_Two people swathed in black from head to toe were watching, waiting; their eyes snapped to Noctis when the door flew open, and the smaller one crouched in ready to attack._

_The Crystal flared brighter, dazzling all of them, and a strange phenomenon occurred before them. The Crystal darkened slowly but steadily, and then started to blacken faster and faster. Claire's hair blew around her like a halo, and a place in the middle of her chest glowed brightly, as though the Crystal's power was entering her heart._

_Noctis' breath hitched._

"_Claire..."_

_She opened her eyes and looked straight at him, seeing him, but not seeing him._

_He recoiled._

_She had no irises. Just a strong white glow._

_She didn't recognize him._

"_Claire-!"_

_The light of the Crystal sucked out completely, and Claire's hands snapped to the bright spot in her chest. She gasped in pain – the Crystal's unused power was too much for her to handle – and looked down at her chest._

_Both her hands left her chest, and spread as though she was holding something with a strange power in between them – and she was. A rose-shaped Crystal, glowing a bright pink, floated in between both her hands, and she looked down at it, her lips parted slightly, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed at the Crystal._

_And then the smaller kidnapper grabbed her arm pulling her away. The Crystal fell, and though she gazed back at it with a kind of trance, both of the black-clad people pulled her through the window. Noctis raced after them, and threw himself from the building as they did._

_Halfway down, a large, winged creature snagged the three of them from the air, and shot away through a floating green portal in the shape of an insignia that disappeared into the night, leaving Noctis alone, flying down through the air..._

_--_

"You call _this_ busy?"

The teasing voice of his fiancée caused Noctis to turn around in surprise. "Stella- How did you-?"

"The guards let me into your room," she explained, going over to stroke his hair. He closed his eyes, sighing.

_Claire..._

"What were you thinking of?" Stella asked, running her hands lightly through his spikes. He opened his eyes and looked at her upside down face.

"Nothing," he murmured.

"Liar."

"Believe what you like."

Stella shrugged, and Noctis closed his eyes again. Was it wrong to keep Claire from Stella's knowledge? After all, she was... dead. He bit down on his lip to keep himself from gasping aloud.

"What's wrong?" Stella demanded, but Noctis ignored her as he spiralled down into another memory...

--

"_Noctis..."_

"_I don't care! Send someone after her – she's alive, I know she is! Why do you think that _we_ are alive, Dad?" the seventeen year old demanded hotly, slamming his hands down onto the table. His mother looked at him in concern. "She has our _life_ in her – we have to take care of her!"_

_Orien looked weary. "Noctis, it's not her that's keeping us alive."_

_Noctis stared at his father, unable to believe it – not wanting to believe it._

_The King took from his side pocket the rose Crystal Claire had seemed so attached to. Noctis paled, and took an unsteady step back. _No...

"_It's this Crystal. Our life is in this Crystal, Noctis, yours and mine. Your mother is not part of this; she is not Caelum by blood. Somehow, when Claire took the energy from our Crystal, she produced this one in its place – or the Crystal produced it in her, none of us know." Orien looked at his son steadily and warily, wondering if he would explode._

_Noctis wetted his lips. "But I know she's alive..." he got out, and reached for the rose Crystal. His father gave it up to him readily, and he stared at it, wondering if he would find her in its depths._

"_She's not, Noctis."_

_It was his mother who spoke, and the teen looked at her. _

_The dark-haired woman was crying, tears running down her face in steady streams. Of course. Tatina had loved Claire like she was her own daughter._

_Noctis felt the dread of truth creep up on him just as his mother said in a slow, careful voice, "She's dead, Noctis. Whoever it was who caught her sent a lock of her hair covered in blood. She's dead, or dying." The Queen closed her eyes as her son's face crumpled in misery._

_His closest friend, gone. _

_Dead._

_He couldn't believe it... yet there it was, Tatina had stood and held the lock of her hair wrapped around her fist. Noctis opened his free hand and allowed his mother to drop it into his palm._

_Her blood. He stroked it for a moment, unable to believe his eyes, and pressed the clean end to his nose. It was her scent._

_She was dead._

_He dropped the Crystal, and stepped back. His legs were weak._

"_I'll be in my room." His own monotonous voice reached his ears, and both his parents looked after him worriedly as he hurried out the door. Once out of their vision, he broke into a run, fleeing to his room, his place of sanctuary._

_She was gone._

_--_

"Do you want me to call the doctor? Noctis? Noctis!"

Stella was slapping his face; he blinked at her blearily.

"I'm fine, Stella," he murmured, brushing her hands away. "Can you leave me for now? I'll come by and see you before you leave."

Stella nodded, and cast him a worried glance as she slipped out the door.

Noctis sighed, and resumed staring at the two worlds.

_Claire, my Claire._

_My Light.

* * *

_

**Um, so yeah, this is the remake of Eclipse.**

**Sorry to everyone who wants to know what happens in the sequel . I just had to rewrite it, I hated the content that much...**

**Ugh.**

**So anyway.**

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm going to start putting my author's notes in the foot of the page. I notice I tend to ramble more after I finish writing something...**

**Yes, yes, you all hate me for rewriting Eclipse.**

**But seriously, I hated it. So. Much. **

**And then I got inspired to redo it.**

**So I did. **

**Love me? :D**

**... Okay, fine, don't love me.**

**BUT YOU WON'T HATE ME FOR LONG! D**

**... Okay, fine, be that way. Don't love me forever. –sulks-**

**I did add in more detail, scenes, and a different twist. Our dear 'Claire' wasn't attacked by some mysterious person after all! (I was debating whether to call her 'Eclair' or 'Claire' or just 'Clare' because that name's unique, but then decided on the original, ordinary one. How boring I am) I also changed Lightning's part a bit, if you noticed. In the original, she was being worked on already, but in this one, she was doing a Jenova at the beginning. I mean, she didn't destroy anything using some long-haired freak –ducks Masamune- but... yeah... well... Oh you get my point.**

**I really loved writing this chapter to be honest. ^_^ It feels SOO much better than the first version of it... I also find it a little less confusing, although that could just be me.**

**The questions are – who are those two people? Will they be revealed later in the story... or will they be revealed in the sequel? What do you guys think? Also, give me feedback on this chapter – did you like it, or am I just deluding myself into thinking that it's way better than the original? Was it too angsty? Did I make any of them OOC (as far as you see anyway)? In general, did you prefer the original or this version?**

**The green button is somewhere at the bottom... CLICK ON IT TO ANSWER ME! :D**

_**Question of the day: **_**How long do you want me to keep Noctis and Lightning away from each other? In the original, it in the chapter after this, but I plan on making this less rushed and more awesome. I was thinking to keep them away from each other for a few more chapters... You can tell me how long you want them to stay apart in your review ;)**

**This is one LONG author's note...**

**Oh oh! I also decided to just restart it now - I figure the reason why I can't write Eclipse was because I left too many holes :/ Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy the remake anyhoo~**

**Line of the day:  
**_A: Oh my God, Manchester United fan, Manchester United fan!  
B: -turns around- Yeah, he's not going to get a lot of chicks like that!_

**Playlist:**

She's a star – _Will._  
Thoughts Unarrived – _Anime School Days_  
Sleepwalker – _Adam Lambert  
_Tong Hua – _Guang Liang  
_Unknown Soldier – _Breaking Benjamin  
_To Zanarkand – _Nobuo Uematsu  
_Gentle Hands – _Hack://_

**See you at the next chapter!**


	27. RVP: Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Stella Fleuret** clasped her hands together, and stared up at the sky with a sigh.

One month. They would be married in one month, and he still kept her from the core of himself. He... would never open up to her.

The Princess sighed again, lowering her gaze. _No one would tell me about his past... not even his parents, or mine. I'm sure they know... I need to know about him. Why won't they tell me anything?_ Stella felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes. _I hate that they don't trust me with his past. Will they think that I'll throw it out at everybody; a broken Prince to lead Tenebrae and Arcadia? I wouldn't hurt Noctis in that way; in any way. I love him._

So absorbed was the girl in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind her, or the cheery whistle meant to catch her attention.

"What's up Stel?" Laris greeted with a friendly grin. He placed both hands on his blond head and stared up at the sky. "... I guess that's pretty obvious."

Stella didn't reply. She bit her lip.

"So I hear you're leaving back home soon," he remarked. When she didn't answer, he sighed, still not looking at her. "All right, all right, don't answer me, sheesh. It was just a friendly question..."

She ignored him again.

"I thought you were s'posed to stay here 'til the wedding... Guess I thought wrong, huh? Y'know, Noct's been happier with you around," Laris added, "If that's what you're thinking. He's such a moody-pants now, I know, but without you around he descends into Mr God-I-Hate-This-World."

Stella cracked a small smile.

Laris sighed, and looked at her. "So what're ya doin' out here alone? Thought you'd be with Noctis saying goodbye and stuff."

Stella looked away. "He made it quite clear that he wasn't in the mood to talk. The bitterness in her voice was audible, enough that Laris could actually hear it.

Laris shrugged. "He used to be really happy and stuff, but after-" The blond broke off and stared at her uneasily. "Um, I mean, he-"

"What happened to him, Laris?" Stella asked softly, looking at him with tears in her violet eyes. "What happened to him to make him like this? I've met him when I was a child; he was all right then. No one will tell me; please tell me what happened! I want... to understand him, and to help him. But I can't because he won't let me, and I don't know what to do. We're going to be married in a month, and he still won't tell me anything. I can't understand it. I just can't – I thought he loved me too," the girl said miserably, softly. Laris rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah... well." The blond coughed. "If you really wanna know, you should ask Noctis. It's not my place to say anything about Claire-"

"Who's Claire?" Stella interrupted.

Laris flushed a bright red. "Um, I- It's- She's- Look, you should really ask Noctis about this."

"Tell me, Laris!"

The force of her command caused the blond to flinch. "Umm..." He was clearly torn by the orders of his employer and the desperation of the young woman before him. "Ah, let's just say that she meant a lot to him, back then."

"Meant-? Hey, wait-! Laris!"

The blond had sped away before he blurted out anymore. If she really wanted to know, she had to talk to Noctis.

If Noctis spoke back, that was.

--

**Lightning** awoke with a start, perspiration dripping from her forehead. Her sweat-soaked sheets were in a tangle around her body; irritated, she kicked herself free and swung her legs over the side of the bed and rested her elbows on her knees; her face on her hands.

It was that dream again.

But, the pink-haired soldier thought as she stood, heading towards the bathroom, why was she surprised? Over the past few days, the same dream had cropped up in her mind. Not that she understood any of it of course, and she couldn't talk about it. The moment she awoke, all she remembered of the dream was screaming and the flash of white...

And of course, there was his face, shocked, standing there.

She shuddered as the cold water hit her. For a while, she rinsed herself clean, lathering herself with soap, and then rested her forehead on the wall in front of her. Water washed away the soap and the tense feeling that had grown in her stomach. It soothed her body's aches and pains...

Lightning sighed.

The almighty Commander of Team Nora, Second-in-Command to only the founder of the rebels, Snow Villers, afraid of a single dream. If only the enemies knew; she'd be a laughingstock.

"Lightning, are you in there?" Vanille called. "Were you dreaming again? Don't deny it; I could hear you screaming through the walls, and your bed is soaked. I'll get them to change the sheets again. When you come out, talk to me about it," the pigtailed girl encouraged through the door. Lightning didn't answer. "Snow wants to talk to you about a new job, he says it's important to saving the people," she added.

Lightning turned off the water and grabbed a towel as she stepped out of the cubicle. On the other side of the door, Vanille smiled. "I'll get them to change your sheets once you've changed, and then I'll meet you back in your room after your talk with Snow," she said as Lightning rubbed herself dry. There was silence; a hesitation on Vanille's part. Then she heard the girl add softly, "We're always here for you, if you need to talk, Light."

The warrior didn't reply, and a few seconds later, she heard the girl leave the room. Lightning stepped out of the bathroom, running the towel through her hair. She opened the closet door with one hand and pulled out the necessary clothes and threw them on. She tossed the towel onto the bed and ran a brush once through her hair to get out the tangles. She didn't care for her looks, but Vanille certainly would. The girl would take any chance to get her into something feminine, so it would be better to just avoid it beforehand by keeping herself neat.

She headed to Snow's office, ignoring the respectful salutes of the soldiers around her. She rapped once on his door before letting herself in even as Snow said absently, "Enter."

When she didn't say anything, he said, without looking up, "I've got something for you to do."

She waited.

"Here's the picture of your target. Our spy couldn't get close to him," Snow said as she glanced at the picture, taken from further than normal. She put the picture into her memory, and tossed it back on the table. "He's too heavily guarded. I don't think it'll affect your choice of target, his hair is too distinctive for you to make a mistake." Lightning stared at him with her brilliant, glowing eyes, and nodded once. "You will find him in Tenebrae. There will be a masquerade. You will get him alone, and kill him there. You will dispose of the body, and escape without notice. Draw as much attention is necessary to yourself, but make yourself forgettable. Nobody must recognize you. Do not fail, Lightning."

Lightning nodded again, and this time she spoke, "Who is he?"

"The Prince of Tenebrae, His Majesty Prince Noctis."

--

**Noctis **felt the tense uneasiness in the air. He dismissed it; it came from the stress of planning such a large party and ordering enough guards to ensure the safety of the Lords and Ladies of Tenebrae and Arcadia. _They all know that I'm engaged to Stella already. This isn't necessary._

And why, oh why must they hold it on the very same day he lost Claire?

_Because they hate you, that's why._

Noctis stepped to the window and glanced out. He caught a glimpse of Stella walking away, and turned away immediately. Immense guilt filled him; he knew that she couldn't understand his sudden cool attitude whenever she was around, but he couldn't help it. She plagued his dreams and thoughts more and more at every second the nearer he got to the day she died.

The Prince sighed, running a hand through his bangs. _Etro... is she with you now? _

"Noctis?"

Stella's voice was clear through the wooden door.

"Come in." Noctis put down his drink and turned to face his fiancée as she entered.

She came closer and pressed her lips to his. He kept still, as still as stone, for two reasons: one, every time Stella tried to kiss him, he felt that he was betraying Claire, and two, he had absolutely no experience in this area, and wouldn't want Stella to know.

Stella stepped away, masking the unhappy look in her eyes when she hadn't been able to cause him to respond. Noctis looked away, unable to bear the look in her eyes. _I hate leading her on, but what else can I do? If I don't marry, Father won't be happy with me. She was the best choice. She tries to understand me no matter how much I try to keep her at bay... She lets me have my time, and she's carefully putting me back together. How can I say no?_

_And... she's dead. She won't come back, so I won't ever be with her... I feel so irritated all the time at myself. I know she's dead, but I can't let her go... because... because I feel that she's still there, somewhere, waiting..._

He was shaken from his stupor when Stella giggled. "You look so moody, Noctis. Was I not good?"

Noctis flushed slightly, and looked away. "I- ah- I don't- Stella, you-"

She giggled again. "Just kidding," she assured him, and wrapped her arms, hesitantly, around him. He didn't push her away, but he didn't respond either. Stella sighed; he knew that she knew not to push him, that he'd come around when he's ready.

Yet he couldn't help but feel repulsed, as though Stella's gentle touch was poisoned and filthy. He shook off the urge to push her away at that._ Claire, I want Claire!_

He kept his face turned away even as she let go. His skin now burned from shame at his thoughts and feelings – or lack thereof- for the beautiful, petite, caring, loving blonde who stood before him, a month from becoming his wife...

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Stella shook her head. "It's all right," she whispered, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I understand."

He half-smiled at this. No one understood. No one would.

Maybe Claire would, but...

"Noctis?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded once.

"Who's Claire?"

The Prince automatically stiffened, and his eyes darted towards Stella. The burning look within his now-dark orbs caused the girl to step back, eyes wide. "Who told you her name?" he demanded roughly, half-stepping, half-lurching forwards towards her. She jumped back, fear on her face, on her every feature.

_She has the right to know._

"Who told you her name?" Noctis demanded again, his right hand, clawed, reaching forwards to grab her arm. She shook her head, panicked, and stumbled back. "_Who told you about her?"_

"Laris! He did it on accident, I tricked him into it, don't hurt him, he didn't mean it-!" Stella babbled, eyes filling up with tears. "He didn't say anything more than her name and that you really cared for her, and he told me to ask you about her if I wanted to know, and I _do_, Noctis!" she cried. "I want to understand you better, I want to know why you keep turning me away, why you keep acting like you're repulsed by me! I don't like being kept in the dark where you're concerned, Noctis, because I love you and I want to care for you, but you won't let me!"

Noctis stumbled back himself at her proclamation; his eyes flashed scarlet briefly. He had to calm himself, she was not an enemy, she was Stella, she was-

A vision of Claire flashed before his eyes, the girl cupping a baby bird in her hands, blue eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed from the sun. She was Stella, and Stella was her-

_Claire... I... It's..._

The vision of her looked up and saw him. Straightening, the vision grinned widely, and in her hands was the baby bird, breathing, calm...

And then the vision changed, and she was bloodied, holding a Crystarium in her hands, her eyes filled with tears, her smile gone, and she was dead, dead, gone. Noctis stepped back away from her, eyes full of fear; she hated him. She hated him because he hadn't been able to save her.

_I'm sorry._

And the vision shattered before his eyes, and all was left was Stella, sobbing softly, wishing that she could help him, but knowing that she couldn't.

Noctis took a moment to his mask back on his face, and when he did, he stepped forward commandingly, eyes flashing. Stella flinched.

"Get out!" Noctis roared, finger stabbing in the direction of the room. "Get out, and don't ever talk to me about Claire again." _Your mouth is no place for her name, so you will not speak of her again._ Stella burst into noisy tears, and fled before he could stop her out of guilt.

Noctis closed his eyes and sat back in his seat, suddenly weary.

_What have I done to Stella? I'm a terrible person... She deserves better than me. So much better._

_Claire..._

_I'm sorry.

* * *

_

**So I just got back from school, but I'm still updating. See what a kind person I am?**

**Yeah, new school's from eight in the morning to seven-thirty in the evening on Wednesdays. Sad, but tomorrow I don't have school ;) **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up God knows when, but it will definitely be soon. I promise!**

**A friend of mine compared Fabula Nova Crystallis to Persona 3. She said that if the FNC characters were from Persona 3, Lightning would be Minato, Sazh would be Junpei, Snow is Akihiko, Noctis is Ryoji, Hope is Ken, Vanille is Fuuka, Serah is Hamuko and Fang is Misuru. And then she said 'Ryojinato is NOCTISxLIGHTNING'.**

**She's playing FF right now, and I hate her so, so much.**

**(Just kidding Nie, Ilu really ;))**

**Speaking of NoctisxLightning, I realized that 'Lightis' means that Lightning is the dominant one in the pair... Which I wouldn't doubt of, since Noctis will probably be blushing too much to do anything daring XD But if Noctis is to be dominant... How do we put it?**

**Let's try...**

**NoctisxEclair: Noclair?**

**NoctisxClaire: Noclaire... o.O**

**No. Claire? O.o**

**CaelumxFarron: Caeron?**

**NoctisxFarron: Nofarron?**

**... This is all really strange...**

**Anyway, give me your thoughts on this chapter in a review! **

_**Question of the day: **_**If pigs ate pigs, is that considered cannibalism...? Yes, I'm kidding. Real question: How many of you would like to see a bit of romance with Stella and Noctis before Lightning hops into his arms? ;)**

**Playlist:**

If It Means A Lot To You – _A Day To Remember_  
The Walk – _Imogen Heaps_  
Sleepwalker – _Adam Lambert  
_In Pieces – _Linkin Park_

**Night all! I'm going to bed now :)**


	28. RVP: Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Snow Villers** watched over his soldiers silently from his window.

Lightning's group stood out the most; the disciplined assassin-soldiers she had trained had subtle, quick movements that often reminded Snow of a snake's strike – or more accurately, Lightning's strike.

He remembered the day she arrived – dressed in a man's clothes that were far too big for her, her knuckles bruised and bloody, not speaking. Her gaze had been wary and distrustful, but Vanille had managed to talk her down from fighting them, and coaxed her to stay.

He remembered fighting her himself when she broke someone's jaw and leg with her bare hands, and downed five others. The five had to stay in the infirmary for a week after that. He remembered the outer strength, and had been trapped in that dark, black gaze. Her movements had been quick, sure and powerful – he had no doubt that she had had training, wherever she had been from. She did not speak of where she came from – or maybe she just never chose to.

Snow remembered the way she had kicked him in the face and then did a series of acrobatics that downed another three men. It was then Snow knew she would be a valuable addition to Team Nora.

Fortunately, before she had injured anyone else, Vanille came and talked to her in a slow, soft tone, as though she was a nervous animal. Eventually she followed the girl inside, but refused to let another even look at her except for Vanille.

_I guess I'm not surprised that she looks out for Vanille so much..._

"Hey, Hero!"

Snow turned around to see Gadot grinning at him, and Maqui peeking around the burly man. The seventeen-year-old waved at Snow energetically.

"You're back!" Snow grinned in relief, going over to slap Gadot on the back and ruffle Maqui's hair. The boy protested and adjusted his headphones. "How did it go?" the big man demanded, anxious to know what happened during their raid. He felt personally responsible for every one of their soldiers.

Gadot smiled understandingly. "We lost one man – he crashed his hover unit." Snow grimaced, picturing the scene far too easily. "Other than that, only three were injured, and none of them fatally. We did really well."

"What about you both?" Snow wanted to know, looking the both of them over subtly. Gadot raised his eyebrow, and Snow sighed. Not so subtly, then.

"We're fine," Maqui spoke. "I took down three men with my bare hands myself!" The boy grinned proudly at his accomplishment. Snow grinned back and flashed him a thumbs up. "That's great, Maqui!"

The boy nodded, and was about to launch into a detailed description of how he took them down when Gadot interrupted, "Maqui, why don't you go check in with the troops? See how the injured are doing – I'll join you in a second."

Maqui scowled, but ran off without a complaint. Snow went back to sit in his chair.

"So, how goes it with Tenebrae?"

Snow sighed, and ran a hand down his face. "Not great," he admitted. "It could be a lot better. I'm sending Lightning in to take out the Prince – that would send them into chaos for sure. I debated whether I should get her to send someone of her regiment in herself, but then decided that he was a too dangerous a target for anyone but her to handle."

Gadot nodded. He'd seen the Prince take out half of the PSICOM himself.

"We should really think about joining forces with the Sanctum. If we're fighting amongst ourselves, it won't do us any good. We need to work together to crush Tenebrae."

Snow nodded absently. "I sent a holomail to Cid Raines under the flag of truce on that subject. I'm just waiting for his reply."

"You plan on meeting the puppet?"

"I have no other choice. Besides, if he was a puppet, he'd be a lot easier to deal with."

"Depends on how you think," the orange-haired man grumbled, but didn't press it. Snow sighed again.

"We'll just have to wait," Snow murmured quietly. "If he doesn't reply by the time Lightning has to be despatched... I'll have to go see him personally."

"Not alone, I hope."

"No," Snow agreed, thinking of the strawberry-haired woman who plagued his thoughts daily. "Not as alone as Light."

--

**Noctis Caelum** was bored beyond belief.

Earlier, a giggling Stella and his excited mother had jumped Noctis into helping then with the wedding arrangements. To avoid an argument, and also to show Stella that he had no hard feelings, Noctis had agreed, and was now looking at wedding envelopes that look exactly the same to him.

"And this is necessary because-?"

"Noctis, the King of Tenebrae's wedding has to be absolutely perfect," his mother interrupted, frowning playfully at him.

"Prince. Prince of Tenebrae." _And I plan on keeping it that way for a little while more._

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Noct," Stella teased, and tapped an envelope. "I like this one. It's intricate. What do you think, Noctis?" She held up the gold-and-silver embroidered envelope, smiling.

He shrugged. "I think that it looks just like the ones you showed me before. Just pick one."

She made a face at him and put it back down with a sigh. "Why can't you just choose something? It is for our wedding after all..." she murmured. Noctis pretended to not have heard her.

"I think this one is the best," Noctis' mother proclaimed with a smile, holding up a little-too-elaborate cream envelope with gold trimmings. "Don't you think?"

"Sure, sure..."

Stella nodded, her eyes still downcast. "If Her Majesty says so."

Noctis glanced at Stella, and was immediately hit by a wave of guilt. _I should stop yearning for a dead girl and start paying attention to the one that actually still exists._

But they were only words, and words, Noctis believed, were nothing to him. Not anymore.

--

Her grave.

Noctis looked down at it in silence, feeling strangely different... repulsed, as he always had before her place of burial.

There hadn't been a body to bury, so they had gathered some of her favourite things and put them in the coffin. When no one had been looking, Noctis had stolen some of them and hidden them in his room – his memoirs of her.

He smiled at the memory. Her shirt, an old book she loved to read, and her toy horse resided in his drawers – whenever he felt upset, he would gather up her shirt and hold it to his face; it smelled just like her, and would calm him down.

He had kept something else as well...

The chain around his wrist held a silver ornament in the shape of a lightning bolt. _Lightning... Light. I wanted to get one with a sun, but there weren't any... and this one looked much better than the sun anyway. _

It suited her life. It had been a flash of light in the sky... a single moment of brilliance...

And then his world was dark, cloudy.

And the lightning bolt was gone.

So was she. Her life was the brief flash of lightning in the sky, a single flash, brilliant, terrifying, and beautiful... and alone.

Noctis turned and strode away.

_Goodbye, Claire._

--

**Lightning** moved with a liquid grace at a fast pace, almost dancing as she struck the targets with her sword. This training was no longer needed by her, but she liked doing it because, when she fought, there was nothing but her, her sword, and her enemies. She liked the pace of fighting, of dodging and taking advantage of a weak point. And in a real fight, she enjoyed the adrenaline, knowing that she may die fighting.

The dummies kept popping up, swords sticking out in random places only to meet hers. She moved quickly, deactivating each of them with a simple cut across their chests. They disappeared after, and would be replaced by a fresh one.

The woman kicked one away and deactivated another one.

All of a sudden, the dummies went limp, and Lightning whipped around to glare through the glass at Vanille.

The girl strode into the room as the dummies disappeared, somewhat solid 'holograms' as they were, and propped her fists on her hips.

"Lightning!! You promised you'd get a new dress for that ball!"

Lightning sighed.

Vanille scowled.

"No, you told me I would," Lightning replied coolly, and slid Blaze Edge back into its sheath.

"Lightning!"

"A dress is not necessary. And neither is this conversation," the warrior continued, and started to walk off.

"Lightning, if you don't get a new dress, I'll tell Snow that you're madly in love with him, I swear," Vanille threatened.

Lightning froze, and turned around slowly. Snow's affections for her did not go unnoticed, despite what the huge man thought, and in a moment of rare panic, Lightning had blurted everything out to Vanille.

And now she really regretted it.

"You would not."

"I will." Vanille's smile was taunting, and if she were an enemy, Lightning would've slit her throat.

"All right," the warrior snapped, and Vanille's squeal of delight and smug grin almost made Lightning change her mind again.

"Go get changed!" she ordered. "I'll be waiting right here, so don't try to pull any funny tricks on me. Because we _will_ get you your first dress today, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming into town!"

The red-haired clothes demon flapped her hands at Lightning, and, with a sigh, the older woman obeyed, going to take a cold shower to cool her temper.

--

"This is ridiculous."

"Don't doubt my choice!"

"And how will I make my escape if I'm caught with a weapon?"

"... You look nice though."

Lightning's lip curled. The girl had a very... intricate taste. She stared at the ridiculous blue – she had all but screamed at Vanille to not pick the pink one. Her hair was pink enough – dress with its frills and ribbons and other idiotic items that would not help her when she was running to the safe point. And anyway, it would get ruined if she ever decided to tear off the skirt to make running even easier. Not that she would be wearing it once she had killed the Prince. She would wear a black bodysuit beneath it.

Lightning shrugged off the dress as Vanille went back to the racks. The older woman sat down and crossed her arms over her chest, scowling. This was a complete waste of time.

"What about this one?" Vanille held out a pale gold dress with a big, poofy skirt.

Lightning glared at her.

"Okay, okay," the girl murmured, putting it back. "Don't have to be so touchy..."

Ignoring her was harder than Lightning expected at the start, but now she was well-used to tuning Vanille out.

"This one?"

A glare was given to the pink sheath. If it was any other color, Lightning would have considered it, but pink was a definite no.

"There's a black one-"

"Take it and we'll go," Lightning said brusquely, starting to grab her sleeveless brown turtleneck to redress when Vanille squealed, "No! We have to try it on!"

"It'll fit-"

"No!" Vanille shoved the black sleeveless sheath into her arms and shoved her face into the dressing room. "Try it! I'll get the other colors-"

"Black. Will. Do."

And the dangerous note in her voice stopped Vanille's voice in its tracks.

Lightning slipped the dress on, and allowed the girl to zip it up. _Thank goodness this one is only up to my ankles – whose stupid idea was it to create dresses that touch the floor anyway?_

The black dress had a slit up the side, to just touch the midway point of her thigh. She would be able to hide a weapon there, but the downside would be that she wouldn't be able to wear a black bodysuit underneath it after all. _I can just imagine the guests' faces now,_ she thought darkly. Now she would have to bring a bag. _Etro forbid I forget about it and get tracked down._

"You look beautiful," Vanille's voice, soft and awestruck, brought Lightning from her thoughts. The woman stared at herself in the mirror, and shrugged. She never really cared how she looked, as long as no one attempted to make a move on her, in which case she would probably chop her hair off.

"Hang on, I'll go get some shoes." Vanille darted off before Lightning could protest.

Sighing, Lightning leaned against the wall. "Get me_ something sensible_, Vanille!" she called, hearing her voice asking the sales clerk for high heels and other accessories.

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Vanille called back.

_Good Etro, we're all going to die.

* * *

_

**Hehehe... Lightning in a big poofy dress. Something I want to see xD**

**Noctis and Lightning's meeting comes soon!! So keep reading, my friends ;) **

**Sorry for the late update!! Writer's block is never a good thing. :( I'll try to update soon, maybe next week, depending on whether I ever finish the chapter for It's Just A Crush and Flight of the Angels. :/**

**Until then, folks!**

**Review please :)**

_**Question of the day: **_** If I was able to, would any of you like to see a short video version of Eclipse? :) Only reason why I ask is because I was listening to Room of Angels and was mentally fitting in all the parts...**

**Playlist:-**

Sleepwalker –_ Adam Lambert  
_Room of Angels – _Akira Yamaoka (Silent Hill 4 OST)_  
God's Will – _(Naruto Movie OST)  
_Over the Clouds – _Alan Menken (God Eater OST)  
_Fearless (250 and Dark Stars) _– Falling Up_


	29. RVP: Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

**Stella Fleuret **could barely contain her excitement.

She was going to be married to her Prince in just under a month! Her heart felt as though it would beat itself out of her chest, she was so excited. _Soon, people will address me as their Queen... but even if Noctis was just an ordinary man, I would love him, and they would then address me as 'Mrs Noctis Caelum'._

Even the thought of it made her go dizzy with delight.

She clasped her hands against her chest and spun around, allowing laughter to escape.

Maybe it was wrong and un-Queenly of her to do so, but she just couldn't help herself.

_I'm getting married to the love of my life, who loves me more than anything!_

Wait, stop right there.

She dropped her arms and looked at the bed. _No, he doesn't love me more than anything, does he?_

Her life wasn't perfect, because there was one small cloud – the woman they call Claire.

Clearly, Noctis loved her so much that he never wanted to mention her, because it hurt him so badly... or at least, that was what Stella thought. He loved her far too much... _I want to help me move past that._

It would be hard, but she would do it.

She could.

oOo

"Hey Stel."

Stella turned around to see Laris stride in as though he owned the place, holding a cordless phone. A flicker of irritation crossed her almost perfect features before she smiled. "Hey Lar-lar."

He glared at her.

She smiled innocently.

"Very funny," he said at last. "Hey, think fast."

"What?"

The phone was flying through the air, and reflexively, she caught it before it hit her on the head.

"Nice catch," Laris grinned.

She stared at it. "What's this for?"

"It's a phone without a cord-"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"- and you're to call your parents, who want to know when you'll go back with your hubby-to-be," Laris finished, and raised one hand. "You don't have to thank your personal secretary, ma'am, I'm just here for the money." He winked and left.

Stella stared at the phone in her hands and sighed.

Might as well get it over with now.

oOo

**Oerba Dia Vanille **was in heaven.

Although the look on her companion's face said otherwise...

But never mind Lightning. She didn't know what was good for her.

Vanille pulled out a chunky necklace. "What about this one?"

The pink-haired assassin shook her head.

Vanille pouted. "Aw, c'mon, Light! You want guys to fall over you, right?"

"Not really," Lightning replied. "I'd rather they stay out of my way."

The redhead ignored her and pulled out a delicate necklace. "What about this?"

"No. I'll do without accessories." Lightning checked her watch – it was getting late. "We have to go back now, Vanille. I'm tired."

"You're never tired." Vanille spun around to survey the earrings instead, and caught the eye of a spiky-haired man looking curiously at them. She shot him a smile; he turned away. She frowned slightly – he looked familiar... Maybe he was someone she'd met before?

"Shopping with you makes me tired. Of you," Lightning's words brought Vanille back to where she was.

"Now you're just being mean." Vanille pouted again, but complied, taking their purchases to the counter. "You're lucky Snow's paying for all this. I wonder how many of his underlings he does this for?" she teased.

Lightning just looked away, out the window. Following her gaze, Vanille noticed that she was staring at the same man who was staring at them. He was speaking to a tall, brown-haired man with glasses. _Probably not_, she decided on the 'someone she'd met before' theory. _If Light recognizes him, then it's probably someone NORA had targeted._

The look on Lightning's face was completely devoid of expression, but there was a visible tenseness in her shoulders.

Sighing, Vanille handed the cashier some gil and took the bags. "C'mon, Light," she called to the easily annoyed woman._ She needs to loosen up a bit..._

_But how?_

For a moment, her thoughts went to the dark-haired man and his serious, spiked companion.

_Men?_

Nah.

oOo

**Lightning **couldn't get her eyes off the dark-haired man once she was able to escape from the dreaded clothes shop. _Vanille finds it funny how I'm able to kill without a second thought but cannot stand shopping. I find it funny how she can spend a whole day in the mall._

The man glanced up once at her, briefly. His features visibly tightened, and he turned to walk away.

_Strange._

"Liiightning! Wait up!"

_That girl needs to come with volume control_, Lightning sighed, and slowed, turning to wait for the excitable redhead.

"What's the rush?" Vanille teased, slipping an arm through Lightning's. "I'd almost think that you were hurrying back to NORA," her voice dropped as she spoke of the name of their vigilante group, "to get back to Snow and thank him for his generosity," she giggled.

Lightning ignored her, her gaze fixed on the man. _He looks familiar... Have I seen him before?_

When no answers occurred to her, she managed to shrug it off.

But it was still there, threatening to confuse her again.

oOo

**Noctis Caelum **couldn't sleep.

Oh he had been able to fall asleep some four hours ago, but now he lay awake, staring at the moonlit ceiling thoughtfully.

It had started with a dream.

Unlike the various nightmares his imagination had been able to cook up for him over the past few years, this dream was soft, gentle, with an air of mystery. It seemed to suggest hope... But what could he hope for when everything was lost?

He sighed and turned on his side.

Unbidden, he recalled the scene in the city when some other girl had caught his attention, only because of her dyed locks. Strawberry, almost pink – it reminded him so much of Claire.

But the chances of him meeting someone else with hair that colour, he was certain, was almost zero.

_Almost_.

That was the keyword.

He sighed and shut his eyes.

_If that was Claire..._

_No._ He stopped himself in time. That wasn't Claire, and he knew it because she was dead. _Dead. Don't get your hopes up, Noctis._

But it was probably already too late.

When he finally slipped back into sleep just as the dawn broke over the country, he dreamed of her.

oOo

**Lightning** felt trapped.

Vanille had finally persuaded her to thank Snow for getting her the dreaded things that the redhead was carefully hanging in her closet right now. _I wish she'd stop reading my mind – how did she know I was going to throw it out?_ Lightning fumed silently to herself, her face as dark as a thundercloud as she stalked towards Snow's office.

Soldiers and guards alike gave her a wide berth, noting the furious look on her face. One tall, lanky cadet wasn't as lucky, however.

Lightning stopped before him and glared up at him, making him feel shorter than her even though she was a good two inches shorter.

"Out. Of. My. Way."

He squeaked a stammered apology before darting to the side and accidentally running into a pillar. Lightning glared at him until he ran safely past, his face as pale as a sheet. Others started to check the floor, wondering if the cadet had wet himself, but Lightning stalked on, neatly stepping over the small puddle the cadet had made in front of her. Although her face didn't betray her emotions, she curled her lip in disgust inwardly. _Despicable. I wonder why Snow even bothers with them._

She kept walking down the hall, ignoring the silence that fell around her as she moved, as though she was spreading some contagious disease that touched everything around her.

Slowing to a stop in front of the door to Snow's office, Lightning inhaled deeply once, forcing her stiff features to 'relax' into a very fake smile before rapping on it.

"Enter."

She did, forcing her stiff, fake smile to widen slightly.

Snow looked up and raised one eyebrow when he saw her. "Hey Light. Didn't expect it to be you."

She didn't answer; the fake smile was starting to hurt her face.

"You can drop the smile, Light, I know it's fake."

Relieved and a little annoyed at herself, she let her face fall back into its neutral expression.

Snow chuckled and gestured at the seat in front of him. "Come, sit down," he invited with his trademark cocky grin. When she shifted uncomfortably, he raised one eyebrow. "It's an order, not an offer, Lightning."

She sat.

He grinned again. "Wow I love doing that..." When her face remained passive, he sighed and dropped the jokes. "What's up, Light? You don't usually come to see me unless I call you."

Lightning clenched her jaw slightly. _That wasn't... always true..._ She did come to see him for reasons not only professional. Like the time he got injured and she was forced to visit him by Vanille._That had been awkward..._ she recalled, and sighed.

They hadn't been able to talk about anything other than the weather and the progress of the soldiers. To be honest, Lightning hadn't actually been surprised about that – they never had anything in common other than fighting and NORA. That was probably part of the reason why Lightning refused to acknowledge Snow's feelings for her.

Another was that she wasn't even interested in dating right now.

Besides, romance would only distract her from her duty.

"Lightning?"

Lightning looked up at Snow.

"What did you come here for?" he pressed, eyes sparkling. "Oh, did you find the dress you wanted? I got Vanille to help 'cause I know you'll drop out as soon as you could, even if you ever decided to go on that particular 'mission'." He grinned.

Lightning frowned at him.

"So did you?"

"No. Vanille chose one."

"Ah. So that's why you're angry, then?"

_Not really. _She nodded once.

He shook his head in amusement. "Lightning, Lightning, Lightning... You were always really too boyish for your own good, but I suppose it's better for NORA, eh?" He winked a blue eye at her. She ignored it, crossing her arms.

"I came here to thank you for the clothes," she finally blurted out stiffly. "And the other, er"_ things _"accessories." She fiddled uncomfortably with the edge of her shirt as his grin widened.

"No problem Light," he assured her. "It was a pleasure."

She shifted uncomfortably again, and stood. "I'd better go get ready for the assassination," she said, still stiff, and left without saying goodbye.

But then again, he was probably used to it.

* * *

**So... hi guys!**

**Sorry for the late updates! D'x I hate writer's blocks...**

**And like I promised, I haven't forgotten any of you. In fact, you've all started plaguing my dreams. Which is why I updated, despite the block.**

**I'll try to update It's Just A Crush in a moment – I think I ended on a pretty big cliffie. But oh well.**

**Wow there's a cloud outside that looks like a dagger... O_o IT'S A SIGN. We must melee the zombies before they- oh wait, no, that's not right.**

**And it's about to rain. I can feel the hairs at the back of my neck standing up.**

**This is so weird.**

**Oh, did you know that doesn't allow double hyphens anymore? The entire story's practically merged together D'x –sad-**

**I'll stop rambling and end this author's note.**

**Please review! I know I haven't been updating often, but I still like feedback on my writing...**

_**Quote of the Day: **_**'There's gold at the temple. Tax. Free.' – **Princess Tamina, the Prince of Persia: _the Sands of Time_

**Playlist:-**

_Stay In My Memory_ { Bim }  
_What Goes Around Comes Around_ { Justin Timberlake }  
_Time For Miracles_ { Adam Lambert }  
_Pieces _{ Red }  
_Already Over _{ Red }  
_Shattered _{ Trading Yesterday }  
_My Love _{ Justin Timberlake }  
_Blame It On The Pop _{ United States of Pop '09 }  
and a few more I can't remember

[ EDIT ] Yes, I did get rid of Serah's part in here. So sorry!


	30. RVP::Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Snow Villiers **didn't know what came over him. He didn't even know what he had said to her (although, judging by her reaction, it couldn't have been anything that was Lightning-friendly). But all he knew that one minute he was being suave and cocky, and the next he had a huge bruise on his cheek and he was being given the cold shoulder.

He didn't know what was worse – the fact that Lightning had punched him or that it was a female who had given him a bruise.

Probably the latter.

And now Vanille had decided that they all needed to make friends again.

Her solution?

Shopping.

"Snow, this suit will-"

"No."

"But-!"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

There was a moment's pause. "You're mean! Now I know why Lightning punched you."

Snow grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a little mean, but thinking that he had the right to. Besides, he was her leader – she had to put up with it even if he didn't, or he'd kick her out of NORA.

_Okay, now that was mean of me._ He could never kick anyone out of NORA – they were shorthanded enough as it was without him booting people out of the group. _If we were as big as the Sanctum, I could kick people out every day without it ever impacting NORA._

And he had too soft a heart.

Also, if he kicked Vanille out, she might join the Sanctum and give them all their secrets...

He sighed again, and decided to bear with Vanille.

For now.

oOo

**Oerba Dia Vanille **decided that her companions were too quiet.

"Snow, how come you're not going as Lightning's date to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid or something?" Vanille wanted to know as she sipped her drink. Snow just crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, clearly annoyed.

Yes, that is her idea of making small talk.

Vanille frowned at him, but then turned to Lightning. "You okay, Light? You're a bit quiet."

"She's always quiet," Snow muttered under his breath.

Lightning didn't answer.

"... Okay, I'll ask again later. Hey, Snow, so why not?"

"Because Lightning doesn't do anything stupid," Snow replied pointedly. Lightning muttered something under her breath, her gaze fixed out the window.

"What was that?" Vanille asked interestedly, turning to the pink-haired warrior.

The three of them were seated in a booth at the end of the cafe in town. Vanille was digging into the pie she'd ordered, Snow was glaring at his drink, and Lightning was just sitting there. Doing nothing. Her juice sat untouched in front of her. Snow's offer to get her something to eat – a peace offering – had vanished in the stony vibe she was giving out.

"... Nothing."

Vanille pouted at her, and bit into another forkful of her pie. Around it, she said, "I don't get why you're so quiet. You were okay yesterday."

From the way he looked, she knew that Snow thought that it was a stupid question. But she forged on anyway. "I mean, yeah, Snow wasn't annoying you yesterday, but still! You have to get used to a little teasing." She bounced a little in her seat, smiling at the both of them. "Right, Snow?"

The big man started, as though shaken out of his thoughts. "Uh, yeah. Right," he said absently, playing with his drink.

Opposite him, Lightning also relaxed slightly. "Fine." Her tone was terse, but not cutting. "Apology accepted," she said to Snow, and returned her gaze out the window. Snow looked up, a relieved look in his eye.

Vanille giggled softly, and Snow looked up to see the wicked look fixed on the redhead's face. From the way he was biting his tongue, Snow was clearly resisting sticking his tongue out at her. She provoked him just a little further by grinning, a big smug grin that caused him to bristle.

Unfortunately, he seemed to think better than to give in; instead, he very maturely picked up his spoon, stirred it in his drink...

And flicked the icy coldness all over the younger girl.

Vanille squealed in surprise, causing a few heads to turn their way. "Snow!" she wailed, hating the coldness on her skin. She wriggled all over, wanting to be warm again. "You know I hate the cold!"

Snow was near hysterical with laughter. "I got you this time!" he crowed. "I got you good, admit it!"

"I hate you, Snow!"

oOo

**Lightning'**s eye caught a flash of dark blue. She frowned, wondering why she would pick out the dark colour over the lighter, more cheery ones that, naturally, one would see first.

But this dark spot was feathery, moving slightly in the wind. _Hair_. Whose hair was it?

Her mind flashed back to the man she had seen into the day before on the streets while Vanille was busy buying her dreaded dress.

Almost immediately, she dismissed the thought, and instead picked up her drink again. The chances of her meeting the same person in two days was very slim. It was probably someone else.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snow get up, excusing himself. "Toilet," he mumbled when Vanille shot him a questioning glance. She nodded, and turned back to the last of her pastry. Lightning tilted her head back to finish off her drink as the bell on the door of the cafe jingled merrily. Instinctively, her eyes flickered over to it, in case it was someone dangerous who needed to be gotten rid of immediately.

But instead of any soldiers or assassins (she could always tell which were which, somehow), there stood the same man she'd met yesterday.

Lightning almost spat her drink all over Vanille. She swallowed at the last moment, causing her chest to heave with muted coughs. Vanille eyed her companion with some concern.

"Lightning, are you-?"

The older woman ignored her, clearing her throat. She stood abruptly, and stalked off in the direction of the women's toilet before Vanille could finish her sentence.

What was he doing here? She'd expected the man to have gone – he didn't seem like the type who liked to hang around small towns such as this.

Or maybe his friends put him up to this.

But why did she care anyway? It's not like she'd ever meet him again after this, right?

_Right?_

oOo

**Noctis **watched as the fool Laris caught the eye of a sweet-looking redhead sitting alone, and nudged the nearest guy to him. "Hey, man, you said you needed to get laid? Pretty girl at three o' clock."

Marcus smacked his friend's hand away. "If you ask me, Noct needs to get laid. He's so stiff all the time – and besides, he'd need to impress Stella, right?" The scarred man chuckled at the look on the Prince's face. "C'mon, mate, she looks pretty inexperienced. I think you might be able to- ow!"

"Shut up, Marcus," Noctis snapped in a low tone. Marcus shut his mouth, but couldn't help but laugh when Laris suddenly walked over to the redhead and leaned over, obviously turning on his charm – or at least, what charm he had.

The girl, however, seemed to like it. She turned into an interesting shade of pink and ducked her head, replying in an undertone. Laris turned and beckoned to the others.

"What has he done now?" Noctis wondered as, reluctantly, the two joined their blond friend. Laris grinned.

"Hey, guys, this is Vanille. Vanille, meet Marcus, Placido and No- ow!"

"Noah," Placido said quickly as Marcus grappled with the blond man. One hand was over Laris's mouth and the other tipped him over. Noctis nodded a quick greeting at Vanille and grabbed Marcus's arm.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Something doesn't feel right." The last sentence was whispered in so low a tone that Marcus didn't seem to hear it at first.

Or maybe it was because Laris had finally realized that he could put his teeth to good use and sank them into Marcus's hand.

"Ow! You little-!"

"Guys!" Noctis snapped. "If you want to fight, take it outside." His sharp tone caught the attention of everyone; he met their curious gazes with a glare that forced them to turn away uncomfortably. He lowered his tone again and whispered in Marcus's ear: "We have to get out of here."

"Yeah, you said," Marcus replied in an undertone, keeping Laris in a headlock. "But our ride doesn't get here until later tonight."

Noctis was already shaking his head. "Not out of this town," he corrected softly. "Just out of this ca-" He cut off suddenly, his eyes fixed on a strong-looking figure exiting the ladies' room. The same woman who had caught his eye the day before was walking towards them.

"Noc- Noah?"

He felt frozen as those icy blue eyes caught hold of his. He saw them narrow slightly as she took in the scene, and her hand slipped back to grasp at something – a weapon, maybe.

"Noah?"

Her eyes were now flickering everywhere, as though assessing how many witnesses she'd have to kill to get away with it in case... in case what? They kidnapped the redhead? Was she her friend- wait.

He'd seen the redhead – Vanille – with her yesterday. So it must mean...

Yes, her friend.

"Noah!" Something heavy pressed down on his foot, and he bit back a curse, whipping his head around to glare at Marcus to find that his companions were staring at him with strange looks on their faces.

In order, Placido was looking confused and wary, Marcus was surprised and amused, and Laris was smug and amused.

This... probably wasn't good.

Laris opened his mouth, presumably to tease Noctis, but at that point the pink-haired woman had reached them, her eyes... not exactly distrustful, but not completely trusting either. She kept her hand on her weapon – Noctis could see the hilt of her sword sticking out from a leather sheath.

"Hey, Light," Vanille greeted – and in the single word she spoke, she dashed all hopes that this woman might actually be his Claire. _But she might be related to her..._ Her features did match a little to the pretty teen from his memory. And who knows, maybe he could find out who her parents were. Just so they knew that one of their daughters had been in safe hands until she made her choice.

"Noc- Noah, you wanted to _go_?" Marcus said, emphasizing the word 'go'. Noctis shook his head as though in a daze. "Huh?" the Prince asked.

Marcus rolled his eyes and repeated his question. Noctis shook his head. "No, it's fine, we can stay for a while." Marcus blinked, and mouthed a silent question, "_Has it passed?"_

Noctis shook his head slightly, and took a seat next to Laris, leaving Marcus and Placido to slide into the seats next to him as the pink-haired woman – Light – sat beside her friend, giving Placido plenty of berth.

He looked up and caught her gaze again. Her eyes appeared to glow suddenly, trapping him...

"Noah?" Vanille's voice cut through his daze again. She seemed extremely amused as well – _not her too! I barely know the woman and they're trying to pair me up with her?_ – and as Noctis looked up, he noticed that everyone else seemed unfazed by the glow of the woman's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Noctis shook his head and fixed his gaze on the table.

"No."

Because that's the truth, right?

_Isn't it?

* * *

_

**I really apologize for not hitting the 2000-word minimum on this chapter, but I couldn't write anymore in this state and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so I thought I'd just end it there and put it up.**

**I'm so so sorry for making you wait so long for this update. Life's been hectic lately – exams, homework – crap homework! – family issues and others beside. I won't get your hopes up and tell you when I'll put the next chapter up, but hopefully it'll be soon! I hate making you guys wait, and I know you hate me when I do too.**

**Anyway, until the next chapter!**

**I can't really remember what songs I listened to while writing this – there've been big time gaps in between the writing – so I won't list my playlist here.**


	31. RVP::Chapter Six

**Just a quick note: Serah's part in 'Chapter Four (revamped) has been taken down. I've decided to give her a better role in this story… Sorry if there's any confusion!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Lightning **didn't know what to make of this man – this _Noah –_ or his friends. But the blond seemed really friendly; he waved at them and winked at the girls. To her surprise, Vanille giggled and blushed… Or maybe that wasn't so surprising. Vanille thought _all_ guys with muscles, clear skin and the height to match were cute. Well, she never said that they were outright, but Lightning could tell. The flirtatious little redhead was… flirtatious.

When the four were finally gone, Vanille turned to Lightning and announced so loudly that Lightning was certain that her ear was going to start bleeding, "I think he likes you!"

At that Orphan-forsaken moment, Lightning had decided to take a sip of a glass of water brought to her by a curvaceous waitress. And – she did not know that this was actually possible, she'd never done it before – she began to choke on the drink. And dear Vanille, instead of helping her by performing the Heimlich maneuver, began to grin widely. She was clearly amused at the reaction she'd encouraged out of the robotic woman.

When Lightning had finally gotten control over herself, she lifted her head to glare at Vanille. _A little louder, Vanille, _she wanted to say. _I think there are a couple of people over in the Capital who didn't catch your little exclamation._

But she didn't, for fear that the redhead really _would_ say it again, and then she _would_ lose all the hearing in her ears.

Lightning feared looking up – no, she didn't _fear_. Fear was not something she could feel, she believed. She was embarrassed… whatever that was. Vanille always seemed to be a little embarrassed over something, and Snow was sometimes embarrassed around her, which once confused and perhaps irritated her. That was until Vanille explained that Snow liked her – and when she, hesitantly, queried what it meant to 'like' someone, Vanille exclaimed in that exuberant way of hers, "It means that he wants to be more than friends with you! He wants to hug you and kiss you-" She had to cut off there because Lightning had clapped her hand over the green-eyed girl's mouth. Those were not things Lightning was used to. They were not things she wanted; not to feel, to experience, or even to hear from her friend – or as Lightning would call her, her acquaintance. They were outside of her necessities. What she needed – no, what she was _made_ for – was to be the first class soldier and the best assassin ever built.

And was that her creators had told her? _You will never bear a child._ Like she wanted to. Children annoyed her. '_You have been programmed with the ability to know how to make a target fall for you, if you should ever need it. But your abilities lie merely in killing – every possible way to kill someone you will instinctively know._

'_For now, we have fitted in you a chip that enables us to keep control over you. We do not know how you will react. The chip will overpower your wills and carry out our every orders. Once we are sure you are the perfect assassin, we would deactivate it._

'_Do not fail us.'_

_It was just as well that I destroyed everything before I left the PSICOM and the Corps, _Lightning thought, her eyes going inwards - Vanille didn't seem to notice, the grinning fool. If not, in what position would she be now?

_Torn, perhaps going crazy from my desires and their will,_ Lightning reflected, suddenly frowning. _That_ Vanille noticed.

"What? Lightning, it's a good thing to have guys liking you. They just tell me that I'm sweet and cute, but they never _do_ anything." Vanille pouted, flopping back. Now she was annoyed with her friend's reaction. Clearly, Vanille would never understand why Lightning never seemed to feel the same 'feminine' – or was it 'normal'? – feelings as herself, regarding men.

_Men! Useless louts,_ she thought sourly to herself, _who think themselves better than women because in the past they worked the land whilst the women mended clothes, looked after children and the rest of it! And they believe that we had it easy…_

But even so, it was no longer this way in this age.

"So are you going to call them?"

"Call them?" Lightning asked, startled from her thoughts. Vanille was waving a strip of paper with presumably the blond-haired guy's number scrawled on it; Lightning had seen him press something into the redhead's hand.

"Well they seemed nice, and Noah seems to like you," Vanille said again. "And he kind of looked like he needs someone in his life right now-mmph!"

"Say no more and I will remove my hand," Lightning muttered emotionlessly. _Needs _me_? Hah! Perhaps someone else. Never me. I am not that kind of woman._

"But he _does!_" Vanille mumbled, her tone muffled. There was a hurt look in her eyes – but for whatever reason Lightning did not comprehend. The pink-haired woman sighed inwardly, but her blue gaze was unwavering.

"His problems are his own," Lightning answered flatly.

Vanille just managed to look even more like a dejected puppy.

"Will you speak?"

Was her lower lip trembling?

Vanille's eyes filled with tears.

_Oh Orphan, no._ Lightning groaned to herself. She was not in the mood to handle one of Vanille's tantrums. Which included soft sobbing and big teary eyes. Lightning found herself increasingly – annoyingly – pulled in by the look on the girl's face each time she did it. And said _girl_ knew it.

"I will not call them, Vanille," Lightning snapped. "Keep your tears to yourself." She pulled her hand away and stood. "Call Snow. We're leaving." She strode away, leaving a pouting girl behind.

oOo

**Serah Farron** never hoped to be free.

It was too much to take. Hoping, praying, wishing for help – for anyone, maybe a sibling or a parent – to come and rescue her… and then it was all taken away when she was yanked out of her cell for yet another experiment, yet another gadget they want to fix in her body. She hated it. She screamed and cried and fought bitterly, but for all her added strength and speed, she was no match for their greatest weapon – the tranquilizer.

Just one prick of the needle and she was out like a light, unable to fight any longer. She feared this, she feared the burly guards who gripped her arm to the point where bruises would appear, only to fade away an hour or so later, depending on how bad the bruise was. She feared the scientists, of whom the males, when they came in to 'inspect' her, looked at her with a strange glint in their eyes, something she didn't understand. But that look sent shivers down her spine, and she loathed them. The females were better; gentler, but neither gender seemed to have a heart. They didn't care for her endless quiet pleas, nor for her teary wide-eyed look, something she must have done often in her past life… whatever it may have been.

But most of all she feared herself. When they had been working on her regeneration, they often cut her, deep enough that, if she chose to, she would be able to catch a glimpse of a bone. The pain made her scream.

And then, a couple of hours later, the only thing that signified the gash was the tender, pinky skin. Where others would have taken a good month or so to heal without cure or a potion, she had done in two hours.

She realized other things as well. Once, she had had a nightmare. Her hand had gripped a stone the size of her fist… when she'd awoke, what was left of the stone was dust. Pure dust… Another time saw her passing out, and when she awoke, the area around her was devastated. What had happened she did not know… at least, not until she overheard two excited scientists speaking of her 'obedience'. A chill had run down her spine right then, and she pieced together what they meant. They'd ordered her to destroy everything around her, and like a mindless beast, she had.

She didn't want this. She didn't want _any_ of this!

It scared her.

The door to her dimly lit cell clanged, the sound harsh to her sensitive ears. The pale teenager looked up, her eyes instantaneously filling with fear. "Get up," growled the voice of her guard.

Her breathing quickened, taking in the stinking air – with her heightened senses, she could smell the ammonia and the blood of the others – of the _others_ whom she had never met. _Just how many of us do they want?_

"Get _up_," the guard snarled when she didn't move. She recognized this man now. Declan, the captain. He was harsh, violently bitter and completely lacking any female attention, from what she could tell. Her only hope was that he didn't find her fetching enough. The scientists could never stop him if he wanted his way.

"Get up, you lazy bitch!" He kicked her, and a gasp of pain escaped. Side throbbing, she scrambled to her feet, and stumbled back against the wall, her legs numb. How long had she been sitting on the filthy floor? "Hold out your hands."

Serah complied. This was common procedure. She was always handcuffed before being dragged to the experiment room… where she would spend countless time floating in the clouds, her only freedom in this word of chains and cells.

Her hands were bound together with slim metal contraption that, when turned on, would stop even the strongest of men. Declan reached down to release her legs, and gripped the chain on her handcuffs and yanked her forwards.

She stumbled after him, knowing that it was no use to fight. He would merely drag her there, unconscious.

As they passed another cell, Serah's lightly glowing eyes found another victim. She was clearly tall and spirited with a tattoo of some sort on her upper left arm. She wore a blue sari, and underneath (for it was obvious), a black tube top and shorts. The woman was leaning against the far wall, her arms crossed, her head bowed. Serah couldn't see more than that – for one, the guard pulled her away too fast, and for another, the lighting was too dim for even her.

But just before Serah lost sight of the woman, she raised her eyes and cocked one eyebrow.

Then, Serah was thrown into the experiment room and the door boomed shut behind her.

oOo

**Stella Fleuret** hummed softly to herself as she tended to the flowers in Noctis's vast garden. Much to the chagrin of the flustered gardeners, the Princess took a watering can and began to help them tend to their little plants. She didn't mind – it comforted her, actually – but the gardeners all seemed to be fighting down the urge to yank it away from her and shoo her back into the palace and into boredom.

She giggled a little, spying a young gardener fighting himself. He took one step to her, hesitated, started to turn, hesitated again, and froze in place, obviously undecided. It was nice to have helpers, but just because she was a Princess, it didn't mean she couldn't help out either. And she _loved_ plants, in particular roses. Singing to them softly made them bloom so beautifully. It was as though they knew she was here to help them grow.

If only the same could be said of Noctis…

The Princess's smile faded. Noctis still hadn't returned from his day-trip. It was nearing evening now, and she was worried about him. Who knew what sort of trouble he could run into? She knew he could take care of himself, but he still worried her – as he always does. Not to mention that Laris was around him – that boy needed to calm down.

Thinking of Laris brought back the memories of their conversation about that woman, Claire, whoever she was to Noctis in the past. It hurt her to remember how he'd yelled at her, hurt her to bring back the memories of Noctis's face, twisted with… grief, fear, guilt? Once again, Stella wondered who she was – who was she to instill such feelings in the Ice King that was Noctis? If only Stella could do the same… She would feel accomplished, to have melted Noctis's defenses. But if it meant giving him such grief and guilt, she would not. She loved him far too much to hurt him as Claire had. Neither could she leave him, like Claire. Because surely she had done – she was not here, was she?

Stella's finger lingered on a tiny rosebud, not yet bloomed. The Princess smiled, and she carefully trimmed away the excess leaves blocking the rose's path to sunlight. "There, you little beauty," she crooned softly.

Her thoughts returned to Claire.

That woman… had a hold on Noctis, even while she wasn't here. Stella didn't know if she could release it. But either way, was it worth it? If she managed to free him, would he appreciate it? Because if she was right… he might still love Claire. And if releasing him would cause him to hate her… it wasn't worth it.

But she loved him. And she was _here_ for him, unlike Claire!

_If she was still around, I would kill her for doing this – or whatever she's done - to Noctis. He doesn't deserve this._ Stella sighed, closing her eyes, bringing to mind the image of this unknown Claire. Her hand tightened on the stem of the rose.

"Ow!" she cried, feeling the thorns pierce her skin, at the same time someone gasped behind her.

"P-Pri-Princess Ste- ah, Your Majesty!"

Stella started, dropping her shears and whirled around. A gardener was looking at her hand, his face pale with shock and fear. "Your Majesty, you should wash it clean, and we'll get a bandage, or a healer, or-" he began to babble. Stella silenced him with her uninjured hand.

"There's no need, sir," she said with a small smile. Concentrating, she murmured, "Cure," and her skin knitted itself back together. The gardener looked visibly less afraid. Most likely he had feared the wrath of Noctis, if and when the Prince returned, for letting the Princess get hurt. "Now," Stella continued, bending down to pick up the shears she'd dropped. "What did you come for?" _If he says that Princesses shouldn't be pruning leaves and singing to roses I'll stab him in the neck with these oversized scissors._

"Your Majesty, w-with all due respect, y-you have b-been requested by H-Her Ladyship and His R-Royal Highness to return to your chambers to p-prepare for supper," the gardener stammered. He either was very shaken by what he'd just witnessed or simply had problems speaking to those of Royal blood.

"Understood," Stella answered clearly with another smile. "I'll return these to the shed and-"

"No!" the gardener yelped. "I-I mean, no, Your Majesty, I-I will do so f-for you!"

An amused smile crossed her lips briefly. "Well, thank you, sir. I will take my leave now." She curtseyed to him and left.

_Does this mean Noctis is home?_

Tonight, the Princess decided, tonight she would get her answers from Noctis. No matter what he said or did, she would find out what happened with Claire.

Even if it killed her.

oOo

"Noctis…"

"Noct!"

**Noctis Caelum** started out of his daydreams and glanced around at his friends. He'd been thinking about Claire again, and comparing the strange woman Lightning to the smiling, carefree girl he once knew. He'd gotten about as far as their face shape, the same nose, same lips – although Claire's were always smiling and Lightning never seemed to smile… He'd been comparing Lightning's eyes to Claire's, and had just come to a conclusion that Claire's eyes were dimmer. Lightning's eyes seemed to glow a little. He'd asked Marcus in an undertone if he'd noticed anything strange about Lightning's eyes, and the scarred man answered in the affirmative.

"What is it?"

Laris was holding the Prince by the arm, and the other two were spread out a little on either side of him. All three were looking at Noctis worriedly.

"What?" Noctis demanded in an annoyed tone when no answer seemed forthcoming. Placido cleared his throat.

"Noctis, you were about to walk across the street without checking the traffic," he said, carefully gauging his friend's reaction. "And we know you're… different and all, but I don't think that even you can withstand the weight of a shuttle-bus coming at you at a hundred miles an hour." Laris and Marcus nodded, backing up what Placido had just told him.

Noctis frowned. "Well I was thinking," he said evasively.

"You always seem to be paying attention even when you're thinking," Laris pointed out. Slyly, the blond man leaned forward and added, "Were you thinking about that strawberry-blond back at the café?" Then, "Ow!" as Marcus stepped on his foot.

"Shut up, Laris," was Marcus's only reply.

"Yeah, yeah…" the blond muttered, letting Noctis go to bend down and rub his foot. "You have big feet.

"And you know what they say about men with big feet?"

"… That they have small brains?"

"… Asshole."

"What's up, Noctis?" Placido wanted to know, ignoring the other two's antics. "You just spaced out on us. And if you _were_ thinking of Lightning… then you probably shouldn't. There's Stella, remember?"

Stella. How could he forget Stella? Sweet, loving Stella, who cared for him more than he did for himself. Yes, it would hurt her if she knew what was going on in his mind right now. After all, he knew Stella longer than this Lightning… Noctis closed his eyes, breathing carefully and slowly. "I wasn't thinking of Lightning," he fibbed, hoping that, with his eyes closed, no one would see the lie. "I just met her – why would I be thinking of a total stranger?"

"Because she's hot?" Laris offered. Noctis opened his eyes to glare at the blond, who shrugged. "Don't blame me for being born a guy," he grumbled. Noctis rolled his eyes and caught Marcus's look. The older man was staring at Noctis inscrutably. Despite the feeling of uneasiness that descended on him, telling him that Marcus knew exactly what Noctis was thinking, the Prince decided to ignore him, and turned away. "Let's go."

* * *

**[ Author's Note ]**

**First things first. **

**So those of you who have been visiting my page often may have noticed that I've posted up a little note at the top saying that I'll be clearing out some of my old stories. Those which have been requested for me to save **_**will**_** be redone and perhaps posted on either here or Archive of Our Own, where I'm known as 'dawnfireangel'. Oneshots would be left alone… unless I really think they need to be redone.**

**For those of you who **_**haven't**_** seen that note and want to save a few of their favorite fics (including Eclipse!), please send me a PM, or just tell me in a review, or over MSN, or in any other way you can think of. **

**If Eclipse is to be saved, then I'll import the revamped chapters into Archive of Our Own (and perhaps leave it here as well, and on DeviantArt if I have to). The original story will be taken down for my reference, BUT if you want to read it, just PM me and I'll upload it onto Sendspace or Megaupload for you :) Some of the revamped chapters may be re-revamped as well.**

**Next, you may have noticed that I haven't been updating, BUT I've been on several role-play sites (including some on Fanfiction itself), and some may even be wondering why. The reason is simply that role-playing is easier than writing a whole fic all by myself. Also, I've been reworking my style a little, as you may have noticed. If you haven't, and want to know how it's changed, let's just say that you'll have lots more to read now.**

**Also, in case you're wondering, yes, I've deleted Serah's bit in chapter four and rewrote it here. Why? Because I've decided on a more solid, higher role for her in Eclipse. I won't say more than that ;)**

**Fourthly, Stella's personality has changed a little as well. I hope it's to everyone's satisfaction.**

**And lastly, Eclipse's pairing is now StellaxNoctisxLightning! Yay for threesomes!**

**That done, I'm sure you all hate my guts right now for leaving this story stagnant for so long. I hope I still have reviewers – or at least readers… xD **

**Until the next chapter!**

**[ end of Author's Note ]**


End file.
